Falling Down and Getting Up
by paranoia'SPLASH
Summary: When Bella Swan leaves Forks, she returns as Marie Swan, cousin of Bella, and is dragged into a relationship with Edward, Bella's best friend who abandoned her when Bella needed him most. Complete. AH/AU. Canon couples.
1. Ten years ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, I would be at a luxury mansion greeting the Queen of England and eating expensive Bulgarian chocolates and not writing fanfic. **

**Story inspired by Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne (up till chapter 4, that is)**

**Let's talk this over**

**It's not like we're dead**

_**Was it something I did**_

_**Was it something you said**_

_**Don't leave me hanging **_

_10 years ago_

"I'm going to the Cullens'!" I yelled, grabbing my jacket and closing the door with my foot in one movement.

"'Kay!" Renée called, her voice muffled by the closed door. I padded barefoot across the street and into the three-mile-long path they called their driveway.

Esme opened the door frowning. "How many times have I told you to wear your shoes when you come, Bella?" she said severely. "You'll get your feet cut!"

"That'll be new," I laughed, slipping in and wiping my feet on the doormat just inside. I could hear Emmett shouting and the screech of imaginary race cars-apparently he was winning Jasper.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running down the steps. I raised my hands in front of me instinctually.

"No, no, no. I did not come here to play dress up, Ali. I came because Edward said you wanted to plan a campout in the yard," I explained, my hands still in front of me in a defensive pose.

Alice moaned in very real disappointment. I grinned. "You'll get over it," I promised. She muttered something very similar to "that's what you think".

As if on cue, Edward came running from the kitchen, his arms full of empty boxes. Alice and I stared at him.

"Esme, where do you want to put these stuff?" he asked, grinning at me as a greeting. The Cullens didn't call their parents 'Mom' or 'Dad'; they called them by their names since they were adopted at birth.

"Just dump them out front," Esme replied, going into the kitchen. She groaned when she saw how empty the fridge was.

"Bella! Come here!" Emmett shouted.

"Em, you're supposed to be helping with the discussion," Edward reminded him, coming in from the front door.

"That's why Bella's here," Emmett explained. He handed me a controller. "Win this for me and I'll split my earnings. AND I'll participate in the discussion," he tacked on grudgingly.

I shook my head. Why Emmett wanted to play video games when he would ultimately lose was beyond me. But then, maybe all older kids were like that. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were a year older. Alice and Edward were my age, seven.

I fiddled with the controller, quickly tapping in some cheat codes, and overtook Jasper in the racing game within seconds and won the entire race in another fifteen seconds. Jasper grumbled, handing Emmett a tenner. Emmett pulled out a five dollar bill from his pocket and gave it to me.

"Thanks!" I said, beaming. Emmett laughed.

"Can we get to work NOW?" Edward asked impatiently. He never had a tolerance for video games. Any game that involved the TV and pesky controllers, for that matter.

"Fine, fine," Emmett muttered, turning off the TV and game console. We gathered around the table, Rosalie smiling at me.

"Campout," Edward announced pompously. I elbowed him.

"Cut out the fancy speeches."

"Okay. When should we have it?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Activities?"

"Kayaking!" That was Emmett, obviously.

"Em, you can't kayak in the backyard," Rosalie pointed out.

"There's always the brook, though…"

"EMMETT!" several voices shouted at the same time.

"FINE! Hiking?"

"That's better," Jasper allowed.

_Later in the day…_

"Bye, Edward! Em, Ali, Jazz and Rose!"

"See 'ya, Bells!"

I beamed at that. I liked it when Edward called me Bells. That way I felt like I really was his best friend, rather than his buddy like Emmett was to him.

I walked back, squirming in the flip-flops Esme had forced me to wear. I felt horribly enclosed when I was wearing shoes. I always loved to go barefoot. I didn't want to disappoint Esme, though, so I relented.

"Bella, come here."

I didn't like the sound of that. Renée's voice was clear, casual. Almost too casual.

I ran to the front room. Renée and Charlie were sitting on the sofa, a too large space between them. Renée looked…relieved. Wait. Was Charlie _crying? _

What was going on?

"We're moving," Renée said, her tone pleased and triumphant. She always hated rainy Forks. Said she preferred sunshine.

I stood there, gob smacked. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. We're moving," she said, irritation shining through her carefully composed tone.

"Why?"

"Dad and I…we're breaking up," she mumbled. Good. She was ashamed.

"Okay," I said slowly. "So why must I move?"

"Because I have custody of you. Now get to it. Start packing. We're moving out tonight," she ordered snappily.

"I. Want. To. Stay. Here," I said, emphasizing each word. Renée's eyebrows snapped together in confusion, obviously wondering why I would prefer to stay in this little town. She didn't get it, did she?

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the Cullens live here! My BEST FRIEND lives here! You can't force me to pack up and leave without ample warning!" I shrieked.

"You are moving, young lady. Tonight. In two hours, to be exact. Phil's going to pick us up, so you had better jump to it."

"Who's Phil?" I demanded.

I saw her expression, like she'd said too much. I saw Charlie's tears and upset expression. I felt my irritation, my anger. My hurt. I knew whose fault this was.

"You are the worst mother I have ever had," I said shakily. My composure was cracking. Thank god I wasn't crying, not yet at least. I wouldn't show any sign of weakness.

Renée was, though. Only in the wrong way.

She got up and stormed to me. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are moving, do you get it? You are not going to stay here in Forks. I am going to make sure you go to Phoenix, Arizona, by tonight, so you had better not make this unpleasant."

"Too late," I yelled. "It already is!"

I ran out of the door, not taking anything, and sprinted out into the cold night wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. It was raining-the cool splats of water splashing onto my face, mingling with the tears that were pouring down.

I heard the frantic shouts of Charlie, and angry hoots of Renée. I didn't care. I knew I had to get back to them sometime, but I needed to get out first. If I had to move, I wasn't doing it without a goodbye.

My feet found the well-worn path easily, automatically. I was going to miss this-the casual, easy running and conversing.

I pounded on the door desperately. I heard Emmett cussing, Jasper laughing with Alice, Edward hooting and Rosalie giggling. I heard Carlisle's amused chuckles as he went to get the door. I smelt the warm fragrance wafting out.

I stared up at the huge house, pale and glistening in the impending storm. This was my home, the place where I had felt comfortable at. Where I had no pretenses.

"Who is it?" Carlisle called from behind the door as he swung it open. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance-from my damp clothes to my bedraggled hair and the tears still gushing out of my eyes. I tried to say something, but it wouldn't come out of my chattering teeth. Shivers were rocking my whole body.

"EDWARD! ESME! PEOPLE!" he bellowed, pulling me out of the pour. "What happened, Bella?"

They must've heard the urgency in his voice, as everyone reached me in record time. They froze when they saw me.

"Bella! What happened?"

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh, Bella, why?"

"What's going on?"

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"BELLA!"

I stood there, the shivers slowing and disappearing altogether as I basked in the warmth. Finally I could spit the words out.

"We're moving."

**(I was going to stop there, but I thought, what the heck, so here you have two chapters in one! Aren't I great?)**

There was total silence in the house for a second, something very unusual for the Cullen household.

"Good luck, Bella," Esme whispered then, hugging me tightly. Carlisle nodded.

"We'll miss you," he murmured. I nodded at him, swallowing back tears. Then they left the room, to give me some space with my best friends.

"Why? Why're you doing this?" Alice yelled. The fury in her voice was surprising. I blinked, taken aback.

"It wasn't my choice, Ali!" I whispered.

"You could've told her! Thrown a fit or something! But no! You wanted to leave, didn't you?"

"No-Ali-listen-"

"_Don't _call me that," she said coldly, then turned and left the room.

"She's right, Bella. If you really cared about us, you wouldn't be leaving. You would've put up a fight," Emmett muttered, following Alice.

"You don't care about us, do you?" Jasper asked hardly, leaving. Rosalie threw a scornful glance my way.

"You're not a true friend," she said harshly.

"Em-Jazz-Rose!" I yelled, my voice trembling. What was wrong with my world? Why were my best friends turning on me when I needed them?

Only Edward was left. He was frozen, not moving. I turned my watery gaze to him.

"Are you going to leave me, too?" I asked, tears building up in my voice.

"They're right. All of them," he said baldly, flames in the back of his eyes. I shuddered at his coolness. Before he could say anything to hurt me, I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly and blinking back hot tears.

Then I turned and fled the house that was once my home.

**I know! I'm so sorry about the Cullens abandoning Bella! I was crying while I wrote this! Honest! But I swear the next chapter's going to be better. Pinkie finger promise. **

**Paranoia'splash**


	2. And so they left

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer. The name on my birth certificate is Durrani. So not give me heck for that. **

I sprinted through the pouring rain that was getting heavier every minute. I wasn't heading back home; I didn't have the guts to face Renée knowing that I was headed for Arizona in a matter of minutes. I ran around in aimless circles, first headed for La Push, then to the Makah reservation, then to the high school I would never attend.

Finally the freezing cold drove me home. I walked back slowly, a feeling not unlike stage fright building in the pit of my stomach. I remembered Renée's words once, a couple of months ago when I came home blubbering because I had gotten into a fight with Edward-_They aren't true friends. You shouldn't get too attached. _

_They aren't true friends. _

But she was wrong that time. I had patched it up with Edward, settling on a compromise. We were best friends. He had stuck for me all those years, stayed with me through thick or thin. He had stood up for me when I was getting yelled at by Renée for staying out late, encouraged me to eat vegetables, helped me when I had fallen from the tree and skinned my knees.

So why did he abandon me now?

I shook my head, resigned as I stepped into the house shivering. Renée jumped up from the sofa when I walked in, her face a mask of anger and worry. But how could I know if that was real?

"_Where have you been?_" she growled furiously. I thought she was concerned about why I was wet. "Phil's arriving in ten minutes and look at you! All wet and blubbing. Get to it. Go and change."

So she _wasn't _concerned about me after all. She was just worried that Phil would see me in this state. I shook my head in disbelief. She was seriously sick.

I stepped into my room, realizing with a pang that she had packed for me already. Somehow, seeing the neatly arranged clothes in the suitcase made my moving away seem so final. I gulped. I shouldn't be facing this kind of dilemma. I was seven, for Christ's sake!

I pulled out an old collared polo tee and holey jeans, pulling a jacket over me since I suddenly felt too cold. I rumpled my hair, smiling grimly. Phil was going to love the girl who looked like she just came from the ghetto.

Renée's impatient shout echoed up from downstairs. I gave one final glance around the room that had always been my home. I noticed a few things Renée had not bothered to pack-I stuffed them into the haversack. Charlie was sure to burn everything in this room.

I grabbed my stuff and spared another look. A sob was wrenched from me-I ran downstairs before I could really turn on the waterworks.

Renée was tapping her feet at the door. When she saw me she sighed in relief and dashed for the maroon Chevy outside. I saw a man linger outside, giving Renée a deep kiss. I turned away and saw Charlie on the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Bye, Dad. I love you," I whispered, hugging him and kissing his head. He didn't budge, although I could see tears slipping between his fingers.

I walked to the door, turning to gaze at Charlie and the house sadly. Two loud honks resounded from the driveway. I turned to leave.

"Love you, Bells," I heard Charlie say. I smiled sadly and slid into the car. It started and drove off.

The tears began slipping from my eyes.

**Ooh, sorry it's so short!! But c'mon, I really don't want to add Phoenix into this chapter since it's kind of a "goodbye" chapter for Forks. Review and tell me if my English is good 'coz I'm kinda rusty, here! **

**RoGueSurfer: Thanks! It was sort of random, really.**

**Chrissienuil: To be honest…I was kind of thinking about that, but Bella was seven, and I can't really see a seven-year-old kicking someone's butt, can you? **

**paranoia'splash **


	3. Decisions, decisions

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me 'coz it rocks too much

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me 'coz it rocks too much. **

**Here you go! Chapter 3!**

_Seven years later…_

I leaned back into the chair, absently twirling a locket in my fingers as I heard Renée's delighted squeals from downstairs. I shuddered to think what they were doing that could emit that kind of delighted sounds.

"Marie! Come here!"

I got up huffily. "For the last time, my name is IsaBELLA, not flipping Marie!" I shouted. I glared at the plaque above my bed reading ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. Stupid Marie.

"FINE! Bella, get your little-"

But before she could add any profanities to her sentence I was already downstairs.

"What?" I demanded. Renée frowned at my tone and I backtracked hastily. "I mean, yes?"

She looked mollified. "Phil and I want to go on a second honeymoon…"

"What? NO!" I said, disgust stirring up in me. Their first honeymoon was enough to make me nauseous, but a second one? It would be enough to really invoke a full-on puking session. I swallowed the bile that was already rising in my throat.

"Let me talk!" Renée said quickly. "We want a second honeymoon to Disney World or something along those lines-"

"Disney world?" I interrupted. "How old are you, three?"

Renée glared at me furiously. "BELLA!" she yelled. "You will be-"

"Staying at home alone? YES!"

"ISABELLA!" she screeched. Before I could interrupt, she added quickly, "Staying in Forks with Charlie. Permanently."

The comeback I had been planning was no longer applicable. I stared at Renée, dumbstruck, as she smiled smugly, knowing that I was stumped. A bubble of terror built up in me-Forks meant Edward Cullen. I fingered my locket. I wasn't up to that! Not after how he had treated me!

My fury was unexpected, for me and for Renée.

"Who the HELL do you think I am? You dragged me from Forks ten years ago to live here and now you want me to go crying to Charlie? You are SICK, Mom. I said it ten years ago and I'm saying it now. You are the WORST mom EVER."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath to calm myself down, pulling it down to my toes. Renée looked shocked at my reaction.

"No! Marie-Bella-you have a choice. If you don't want to go back to Forks, you can stay here…"

I sucked in a shocked breath, choking on the air. She was giving me an option? Since when was Renée civilized?

I considered the options-between staying here or returning and facing Edward as Bella.

As Bella. I could always be Marie…it was stated on all my IDs. **(I don't know if it's possible, but to hell with it!)**.Returning to Forks suddenly seemed incredibly tempting.

"Okay. I'll go back to Forks."

**Whee! Bella's returning to Forks, Bella's returning to Forks! (dances around the computer) I am going to have SO much fun writing Chapter 4…**

**p/s: you should read Ivory Keys. It's incredible. Ivory Keys by…wait. I'll find out…next chapter.**


	4. Meeting Charlie

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be living in England and singing duets with Rihanna and mingling with Paris Hilton and joking with Chris Brown and shaking it with Metro Station

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be living in England and singing duets with Rihanna and mingling with Paris Hilton and joking with Chris Brown and shaking it with Metro Station. . . bottom line is, I don't own Twilight. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! **

**Story onwards inspired by: Disturbia by Rihanna (for Edward, at least)**

**No more gas in the rig**

**Can't even get it started**

_**Nothing heard, nothing said**_

_**Can't even speak about it**_

I was gnawing on my lip as I waited out front. Renée had said Charlie would be waiting with his cruiser for me. I wondered what was the hold up. The plane ride was long enough. I didn't need an extra fifteen minutes waiting time.

"Come on, Dad! Where are you?" I muttered softly just as a cruiser pulled in right in front of me.

I smiled. Perfect timing.

Charlie got out of the car and stood opposite me, staring at me. I did the same. Wow. He really hadn't changed, not a bit.

"Bella?" he asked, as if to confirm that it really_ was_ me standing right there. I grinned.

"You haven't changed," I remarked. Charlie laughed.

"You have," he remarked, and then grinned. "Maybe because the last time I saw you, you were seven and reached up to my waist."

I chuckled with him, easily falling back into the old routine. This was familiar, the easy bantering between us. I remembered how he would always crack up when I said something witty.

I threw my bags into the trunk and hugged him so tightly I didn't know if he could breathe. He laughed and stroked my hair cautiously.

"Jeez, Bells, you're tall," he mumbled when I released him.

"One of the hazards of living with too much sun. I'll take the rain any day," I told him. As if for emphasis, it started pouring outside. Charlie grinned at me as we both slid into the car.

"Hear, hear," he said enthusiastically, revving up the engine and driving off.

After about a minute, he threw a cautious glance at me. "What's this I hear about you changing your name to Marie?"

I grimaced. "Renée," I explained. I hesitated. "But I'd prefer it if I keep it that way."

"Edward?" Charlie guessed. I swallowed.

"Is he…is he still the same?" I asked, my voice suddenly husky. Charlie shrugged.

"More or less. He still keeps that messy hair of his, and his eyes are the same. They're all basically the same," Charlie added. The lip-chewing thing was back.

"Do they know?" I asked. Charlie shook his head.

"I told everyone a niece would be coming to stay with me. Renée said that you didn't want anyone to recognize you," he explained. I smiled wanly. For the first time, Renée did some good.

He frowned then. "But you'll have to tell him someday, though. You can't keep him in the dark forever."

I nodded, then turned to stare out the window, not that I could see anything against the grey backsplash. I smiled. I was back in good old Forks.

**Oh shoot, I guess it's kinda short, isn't it? Ah well…I promise the next chapter's going to be longer! I'm so looking forward to it! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**paranoia'SPLASH**


	5. Shy and quiet

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing ff if I were Steph, now, would I

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be so darn rich I wouldn't be in my little apartment typing this out on my dingy computer, now would I? **

**Thanks a ton for the reviews! I appreciate the positive reviews! Chapter five…coming right up. And longer, as some of you guys requested. **

The next morning I awoke with a jerk, feeling slightly disoriented. The dream had been so _vivid…_somehow waking up made me feel all the more dazed. I looked around the room blearily. It hadn't changed a bit.

I glanced at the clock-it was five in the morning. I was a naturally early riser-something Renée had always complained about. I grimaced, remembering that today was the first day of school.

I gathered up my toiletries grudgingly and padded off to the bathroom. Apparently Charlie had excused himself to work early. There was a note tacked on the bathroom door, saying that he was called in because of some emergency fire in La Push. I shook my head. Typical Charlie, always putting his work in front of himself. He had slept late last night, making sure that I was comfortable.

Stepping into the hot water, it was so easy to forget all my worries. So easy to forget that the Cullens had abandoned me in my greatest time of need…I shuddered and quickly turned the tap off, the knots in my shoulders tensing again. I sighed. Apparently the tension was something I would have to live with now that I was back in Forks.

Sighing deeply, I walked back to my room. Getting dressed was going to be a problem. I didn't want to look _too _much like the old Bella, so I reluctantly skipped the jeans and t-shirt ensemble. I gritted my teeth, trying to remember some of the styles Alice had pointed out to me in _Vogue_. Finally I gave up and just grabbed a mini dress and leggings, a gift from Renée, and slipped on a pair of ballet flats. I was not going to wear anything fancier than that. I wanted to look like Marie, not some preppy, popular girl.

I curled my hair so that it cascaded softly down my shoulders and shrugged into a crop jacket, sulking slightly as I tucked my hoodie into the wardrobe. I fastened a locket around my neck and glanced fleetingly into the mirror with an unthinking satisfaction. I didn't look like Bella, at least. I wasn't too sure if I looked like Marie…

I was racking my brains to invent a whole new persona as I went downstairs and out the door. I smiled at the red monster of a truck Charlie had surprised me with yesterday. He was such a softie. Still, I appreciated the gesture. Renée would never get me a vehicle, let alone a truck.

I drove to school, grateful for the screaming engine that drowned out other, more unpleasant thoughts that crowded my mind. I cut the engine at the parking lot and dawdled there, inventing how 'Marie' would act. Finally I decided on a shy, soft-spoken girl. Easier to be the quiet mouse than the vivacious new girl.

I walked into the front office, shivering slightly at the rush of cool wind that rushed to greet me. The receptionist looked up; her expression was coolly interested.

"Erm, hi," I said awkwardly. Dang first day of school formalities. "I'm B-Marie Swan. I'm a new student here, so I guess you have my schedule?" I finished, embarrassed at my almost-slip up. I really had to get used to this new name.

She smirked slightly. I narrowed my eyes. "Sure. Here's your schedule. Take this slip. You'll have to get each of your teachers to sign it and hand it back to me at the end of the day." I groaned inwardly. Right. Way to remain inconspicuous. Let everybody see the new girl ask the teacher to autograph her paper.

I maintained a careful composure, though. "Okay," I agreed, flashing what I hoped was a meek smile. She narrowed her eyes, though, so I must've done a lousy job. Now she thought that I was out to get her.

I walked over to my first class, English. Not the most interesting class, but then again, it was one of the easiest classes to pass. I had so much free time on my hands that I was well-versed with the likes of Shakespeare and Dickson.

"Hi," a boy greeted me shyly. I envied him. How easy he made looking coy seem. "I'm Mike Newton. What class do you have next?"

Great. An over-friendly guy. I was starting to wish I hadn't dressed so nicely…

"English."

He looked ecstatic. Was he really that eager? "Great! That's same as me. Want to walk with me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure," I agreed, thinking that it should be me asking if he wanted to walk with me and not vice versa. Ah well. At least I wouldn't have to be the solo loner.

We walked into English right on time. The teacher looked up briefly to glance at Mike and me, and then beckoned to me. I shot Mike an apologetic look which he shrugged off with a grin.

"Mr Berty," he said bluntly. "You're Marie Swan?"

I nodded, my interest piqued in this teacher. It wasn't often you met such a bad-tempered educator.

He turned to the class, his expression resigned, like he had to go through this every day. Now I really was interested.

"Class!" he called. The low murmur of voices died down. I squirmed, realizing many of the speculative looks were directed at me.

"This is…Marie Swan," he announced, sounding like he barely remembered my name. This guy really had a lousy memory. "She has just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I hope you guys will befriend her and _not_" at this point he glared at a blonde girl smirking viciously-"spread catty rumors about her heritage or whatsoever it is you girls seem to enjoy gossiping about." Wow. This guy really knew how to bond with his class.

"Marie!" he said grandly. I jumped slightly at the sound of my new name. "Why don't you sit next to Edward Cullen?"

I stared at him, my mouth gaping like a fish. The smirk slid off the blonde's face, to be replaced with an expression of horror. "What?"

He looked at me like I was a complete imbecile. "Edward Cullen," he repeated slowly, like I had some sort of mental disorder. "The boy at the back."

I closed my mouth with great effort. My stomach flopping about in my stomach, I marched over to the back of the class, my eyes zeroing on a bronze-hair boy sitting at the far left table.

But boy, this couldn't be my old friend? This guy was _gorgeous_. He looked like he was lifted straight from a Calvin Klein advert!

But he had to be Edward. I could see traces of the little-boy Eddie in him, from his auburn hair to his curious green eyes to his crooked smile. He still looked like the innocent Cupid wannabe from my memories, only leaner, taller, more muscular and apparently…more wanted. I caught envious glances from other girls, mostly by the blonde. Only in _her _case there was some malice in her glare, too.

Despite myself I leaned towards Edward, my hand over my mouth. "What's with the blonde?" I whispered.

He laughed-he still _sounded _like Edward-and grinned at me. "That's Lauren. She's what you could call queen bee of Forks High."

I raised my eyebrows. "Queen bees have followers. Lauren's would be…?"

Edward laughed again. I felt a slight twinge of pleasure. I had known him for two minutes and he had laughed twice. Seeing him this way made it so easy to forget his behavior ten years ago.

"That would be Jessica. They both belong exclusively to the royal society of snobs. A two-man show. Apparently they go about doing very secret activities. I've been dying to find out what they do."

I snorted under my breath. "Go chasing after you, by the looks of it," I muttered. Edward froze. I hastily backtracked. "Sorry," I apologized. "Didn't mean to offend you or anything."

He shook his head, the smile returning to his face. "No, it's okay. You just sound a lot like Emmett, my older brother." I grinned-so Emmett hadn't changed, if he was still making those stupid jokes.

Mr Berty swooped down on us then, his arms clutched around a paperback of _Pride and Prejudice_. He tsked as he looked down on Edward and me.

"Miss Swan! It's so nice to see you making friends so quickly, especially with Mr Cullen, who appears to be a hot commodity with the females in particular. Since I see you have no difficulty making new friends, maybe you would care to share with us your opinions on Mr Bingley's attitude and if you can find such personalities in this world?"

"Sir, isn't Mr Bingley the nice guy?" someone asked.

Mr Berty looked around. "Of course he is, Austin," he exclaimed. "Seeing as how I'm the teacher, I would know. So, Miss Swan, can you find such personalities in the modern day world?"

"Yeah, right beside me," I muttered. The whole class erupted laughing. Even Mr Berty smiled dryly.

"Of course. Glad to see you being so popular." And with that he swooped back up the aisle. I slumped down in my seat. So much for being shy, quiet Marie.

**Ha! Like I said, a lot of fun. Review for updates! I'm serious, I don't update unless people review! P/S: If you still think it's short, let me know, 'kay? Then maybe I might treat you to a discount and mix two chapters. A two-for-one chapter, how about that?**


	6. Eddie's new friend

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be reclining in some luxury suite in France with a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower

**Thanks a million to all who reviewed! sobs I love you people!**

**And by the way, this chapter won't be anything new. I just thought that maybe you guys would be itching to know Edward's point of the previous chapter. I really hope this is long enough for you guys. I know it doesn't look like it, but it's 11 pages in Word. Anyway, enjoy!**

Edward's point of view

"Edward! Get up!"

Alice was pounding on my door again. How many times did I have to tell her not to do that? I turned and pressed the pillow on the back of my head.

Alice gave up and burst into my room. I lifted my head to glare at her blearily. "Alice…" I whined.

She glowered at me. "You have three hours to get ready for school, Edward. Don't waste it!"

I dropped my head back onto the bed. "Why the sudden excitement?" I wondered blithely.

Ali clapped her hands in glee. I knew that look…I groaned and pressed the pillow onto my ears to muffle out her voice. Still, it penetrated anyway.

"The new girl's coming today!" she squealed. I felt rather than heard the squeak of springs as she bounced into place next to me.

"Of course," I muttered. The new girl, the new girl. That was all Forks had been talking about for the past two weeks. Personally, I didn't care. The only bit of news I would actually be interested in would be Bella's return, to visit or permanent I didn't care. As long as I saw her.

Alice didn't seem to take in my deteriorating mood...or she was ignoring it. "Come on, Edward, you have to look perfect!" I didn't need to look at her to know that she had slipped into a frown. "You never date. Maybe this girl will finally make you interested."

I growled under my breath. "Just because you and Jasper tend to go around sucking face doesn't mean I have to, too."

I sensed Alice rolling her eyes. She tugged at the pillow-I fought it back. Somehow the pulling match turned into a pillow fight, and the pillow burst into a cloud of down. I pinched a floating feather between my fingers.

"Oh, man, look what you've done! Now I have to go and redo my hair and everything!" Alice moaned.

"Good," I mumbled, shoving the duvet aside and setting my feet on the floor. Alice darted out of the room. I heard the bathroom door click shut as she burst in.

I yawned, ruffling my hair. Why everyone was so hyped up about this girl was beyond me. It wasn't like Madonna was coming to visit.

I strolled to the bathroom, grinning at Emmett as a greeting along the way. By the look of his hair, he had just gotten up too. And by the look of a fierce Rosalie behind him, it appeared that Rose had woken him up. I shook my head. Girls.

_Two and a half hours later…_

After some hot water, some arguing, and a lot of screaming, we were finally on our way to school. Alice was driving-the way she drived, it would be a miracle if we beat the snail. Of course, I was biased-my driving was so reckless that any other kind of driving seemed tame to me.

We reached school with minutes to spare. I shot Alice a vicious glare on my way out of her Porsche. She stuck her tongue back.

"I am so not sure I want to do this," Jasper muttered. Alice skipped to his side.

"Why, chickening out because of the new girl?" Rosalie teased. My stomach flipped-the excitement had gotten to me. Now I was just as psyched as they were.

We walked into the school. I kept sandwiched between Jasper and Emmett. The lustful looks the females gave me was enough to raise goosebumps on my arms. Emmett suggested that maybe I should just go and get a girlfriend, and they would give up. I had hit the back of his head then.

Right now, though, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Bye, guys," I murmured as we passed by the door of my class. They waved at me. Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and entered.

Barely a minute after I got settled in the door swung open again. My eyes focused on Mike Newton first, then on the girl next to him.

Oh. Wow. This had to be her. Marie Swan.

She was _gorgeous! _She was dressed to emphasize that, too. Her mini dress reached mid-thigh, exposing long, toned legs that were darkened by leggings. Her skin was pale-cream rather than alabaster. She was wearing ballet flats, so her height wasn't exaggerated-she was five feet four, a perfect height for a girl. Most of the girls in class were either too short or too tall.

Her hair cascaded softly down her shoulders in soft brown curls, the colour matching her pretty chocolate eyes that peered out at us. I could spend the rest of my life staring into those eyes-it was like the windows to her soul. I could see anticipation, and curiosity, and…fear? That was strange. Why should she be fearful?

I gazed at her as she conversed with Mr Berty, wishing that I was near enough to be able to hear their conversation. I wanted to hear her voice. Somehow that would make her more real to me.

"Class!" Mr Berty called, turning to look at us. "This is Marie Swan. She has just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I hope you guys will befriend her and _not_ spread catty rumors about her heritage or whatsoever it is you girls seem to enjoy gossiping about."

A smaller part of my mind grasped the meaning of his words. The rest was divided between admiring her beauty and watching the rapidly changing emotions in her eyes. Her feelings were so _easy _to read. It was like it was written over her forehead.

"Marie! Why don't you sit next to Edward Cullen?"

My heart skipped a beat. Her? Next to me? I swallowed, fear rising in my throat. Why should I be so frightened of a girl sitting next to me?

My mind answered the question even before I had fully thought it. Of course. Emmett was right-I had fallen for Marie. Suddenly I was eager to meet her.

Her eyes met mine. I caught a hint of reluctance and recognition in her eyes before she quickly averted her eyes. I brushed off the feelings-I must be misinterpreting her emotions. She couldn't recognize me. To the best of my knowledge, I had never been to Phoenix, Arizona.

"What?" she hissed at Mr Berty. I realized that only a few seconds had passed.

"Edward Cullen. The boy at the back," he repeated, as if she was dense. I narrowed my eyes. Mr Berty was generally a nice guy with great judgment, but I was pretty sure that Marie didn't have a hearing problem.

She seemed to sigh in resignation, her eyes sparking as she glanced to the right. I followed her gaze to see Lauren glaring daggers at Marie. I smiled slightly. Lauren was amusing at best, horrifying at worst. When I thought about what she had done to attract my attention…I shuddered.

Marie slid down next to me. I tore my gaze from her face with great effort to look down at my book. Wouldn't want her to think that I was some kind of crazy stalker.

"What's with the blonde?"

I looked up, startled by the soft, perfectly melodious voice. Of course. It had to come from the angel next to me; there wasn't another person in the world that could produce that kind of sound. I grinned.

"That's Lauren. She's what you could call queen bee of Forks High," I answered with a laugh. Trust the new girl to ask about Lauren first.

Marie raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Queen bees have followers. Lauren's would be…?"

"That would be Jessica. They both belong exclusively to the royal society of snobs. A two-man show. Apparently they go about doing very secret activities. I've been dying to find out what they do," I explained.

"Go chasing after you, by the looks of it," she muttered. I stiffened. Wow. This girl sounded exactly like Emmett and his ridiculous bantering. Nice.

She saw my body lockdown. "Sorry," she apologized quickly. "Didn't mean to offend you or anything."

I shook my head quickly. This girl was sweet. She apologized the moment she thought she had done something wrong. Not many girls like that existed nowadays.

"No, it's okay. You just sound a lot like Emmett." Then, remembering that she didn't know who Emmett was, I added, "My brother."

She grinned then-she had such a wonderful smile-and understanding flashed across her face for a moment. That was when Mr Berty came down on us.

"Miss Swan! It's so nice to see you making friends so quickly, especially with Mr Cullen, who appears to be a hot commodity with the females in particular. Since I see you have no difficulty making new friends, maybe you would care to share with us your opinions on Mr Bingley's attitude and if you can find such personalities in this world?"

I frowned at the "hot commodity" part. He was right, of course, but having a _teacher _pick up on that was oddly…disturbing. It bugged me to no end.

Austin called out from the other end of the room. "Sir, isn't Mr Bingley the nice guy?" I shot him a grateful look. He grinned back.

Too bad Mr Berty wasn't easily distracted.

"Of course he is, Austin! Seeing as how _I'm _the teacher, I would know. So, Miss Swan, can you find such personalities in the modern day world?" he pushed, turning to bear his piercing glare into Marie.

I waited, curious to hear her answer. When it came it wasn't what I expected.

"Yeah. Right beside me."

The class burst out howling in laughter, as did I. Marie was a gift from the gods, that much was sure. How else could a girl be so perfect?

"Of course," Mr Berty said, smiling dryly. "Glad to see you being so popular." Something in his tone suggested otherwise. That just made everyone laugh even harder. I caught a few envious glances aimed at me. I smirked. It seemed many of the guys thought I was in an admirable position now.

Marie slumped down dejectedly, flames erupting in the back of her eyes.

_Lunch time!_

"Argh! Finally!" Emmett grunted, stretching. I could almost hear his muscles flex. I could definitely see it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You are disgusting, Emmett." Emmett grinned at her widely.

"That's why you love me," he said, smirking. His expression was such that everybody started laughing, including me…until he turned his dangerous glare onto my face. I swallowed. _Uh-oh. _

"So, _Eddie, _how did you find the new girl?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "What makes you think I've met her?"

He laughed boisterously. "You can't fool me, Eddie," he said, laughing and waving one finger in my face. "You were in her English class, weren't you?" I stared at him, my mouth wide open.

"How…what…you…_watching?" _I spluttered. Alice cracked up at my expression. It wasn't one she saw often.

Rosalie giggled. "He snitched her schedule from her locker," she explained. I wheeled to glare at my favourite brother in horror.

"You _broke into her locker_?!" I half-yelled. Emmett laughed.

"Touchy," he said with a grandiose expression. I gritted my teeth and resolved never to talk to him again.

Of course, that was thrown out the window when we walked to our usual table. I squirmed at the gazes I could feel trained on me. Even Rosalie looked uncomfortable, and that was saying something. We slid into our usual places.

My eyes roved around the lunchroom. Finally I saw her. Marie. The angel that had just made my life complicated.

She was sitting with Angela Weber. Jessica and Lauren joined them. I watched the scowl spread over her face as Lauren invited herself to the table and sat down heavily.

"So where is she? The new girl?" Emmett boomed, bouncing in his seat. Jasper and Alice returned with our lunches balanced, Jasper holding three trays, Alice two. I nodded towards Angela.

I had the pleasure of seeing Emmett's eyes pop wide for a moment before he controlled his expression. "Why? She too gorgeous for you?" I teased, still staring at his composed face. He grimaced.

"Nope," he said, popping his lips on the p. "She just…" He let his sentence trail off.

"Just?" Alice prompted.

Emmett shook his head firmly, his mouth set in an uncharacteristic frown. "You don't want to hear it."

"Just?" Alice insisted. By this time everyone was watching Emmett intently. "Spit it out, Em."

Emmett sighed. "She just looks a lot like what Bella would've, is all." We froze-our usual reaction whenever someone brought up Bella.

"Yeah, I guess she does," Rosalie said in a low tone. I swallowed back a lump that had formed in my throat. We had all been so close to her…I shook my head against the onslaught of bad memories that was prompted by Emmett's realization. I didn't need to remember my poor, lost best friend now.

"You know, Edward, maybe Marie would help," Alice said quietly. Jasper nodded in silent agreement.

"Maybe," I said, pretending to agree, although I could feel something stir deep in me. I knew that no one could help me get over Bella. Still, Marie could patch up some of the hole left in me. I couldn't stop watching her, even now, as I twisted myself I look at her joke with Angela. Marie was a strangely intriguing person.

Lauren shrieked in outrage, breaking the tension that had settled over us. We looked up automatically to see the cause of the noise. The whole cafeteria had become silent, watching the soap opera that was unfolding itself before our very eyes.

"How…how dare you!" Lauren screamed, glaring at Marie, obviously enjoying the attention despite her furiously flushed face. I half-rose, as if to go see if everything was all right. Jasper put a restraining hand on my arm.

"Don't," he murmured.

"Yeah. I want to see this," Emmett agreed, his eyes sparkling again as he watched intensely. "The new gal looks interesting."

"How dare I what?" Marie asked Lauren, her head cocked.

"How dare you say that Edward hates me!" Lauren screeched. Our table erupted in quiet giggles that were barely noticeable.

Marie's voice carried over the cafeteria due to the unnatural hush that had spread among the students.

"I never said that Edward hated you," she protested, her tone even and polite. "My exact words were, he doesn't show a very intense liking to you. The difference is huge," she added in an amicable tone that was somehow patronizing as well, like she was explaining why one plus one equals two to a toddler.

Lauren, at a loss of words, shrieked again and stomped off. Jessica followed her, glowering back at the table. The moment they were out of sight, everyone started cheering, clapping Marie on the back and applauding her.

"Yes," Rosalie agreed. "Interesting."


	7. Oops

Aww, shucks, you guys

**Aww, shucks, you guys! I love you! Thanks for sticking with my story! HUGS AND KISSES. **

_The next day…_

I strode into school, feeling slightly more confident. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was wearing something more comfortable today-jeans and a V-necked cardigan. It was raining when I walked out of the house, so I walked into the building wet.

I had English again today. This time, Mr Berty was in a particularly foul mood, slamming his teaching materials around and glaring at us as if we had something to do with the demise of his cat or something.

He assigned us some Shakespeare-related project-for the fun of it, I guessed. Edward's mouth scrunched up at one corner, like he was trying very hard to fight a smile. I noticed many others doing the same. Apparently this kind of behavior was characteristic for Mr Berty.

"So how do you want to do this?" Edward asked after English. I shot him a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

He laughed. I tried very hard not to concentrate on how he looked when he laughed-then the image of his flat eyes ten years ago popped into my head. I shook my head fervently like a wet dog-_why _did I have to keep remembering that? All it did was rile me up.

"I meant the project. Whose house do you want to do it at?"

I had to hedge a bit. I didn't want Edward poking about in my room, where he could find something. "Your house, I guess. My…uncle's a bit unpleasant about male visitors." Well, it was true, to some extent. Charlie wouldn't like to come home to Edward.

But then again, he never had before, so there was no way to tell his reaction.

Edward chuckled, but his eyes darkened ever so slightly. "Yeah, I can guess," he murmured blackly. There was an awkward pause, then he asked, "What's your next class?"

"Biology. I really should get going…"

"'Course. I'll walk you there." The way he said it sounded more like a command rather than an offer, and he flourished his hand in the general direction of the door, like a gentleman. I repressed a sigh. Looks like I wasn't going to get any alone time at this rate.

"So…you're Charlie's niece?" he asked hesitantly. I swallowed. This wasn't a topic I was comfortable with.

"Yeah. Bella's cousin. She…mentioned you?"

"I didn't know Bella had cousins," he muttered to himself, then looked up with a bright smile I instantly doubted. "So, how is it with you and Bella?"

A wave of spite and sadness crashed over me. An influx of unwanted memories I had kept locked up for years broke free with that one question. I was immediately in a bad mood.

"Good," I spat. "Although I don't see why I should even befriend you after what you did to her all those years ago."

Edward inhaled sharply. "So you know about that, then?"

The anger was still there, rocking my frame like tremors off an earthquake. "Of course I do. Came to me all broken and crying, didn't she?" It surprised me how fluently the lies slipped from my tongue.

"She was…crying?" Edward asked in a low tone.

"How could she not be? _You _left _her_. Don't blame anyone else for it. There's no legitimate reason to what you did to her. Did you know that she's still broken over it? That she cries at night thinking she's lost her best friends?"

Edward was shaking now, his eyes shining with the tears he didn't want to let go of. I could see how each word I said was cutting him. My temper cooled as instantly as it had flared, and I felt a wave of remorse flood through my body. I put a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Edward…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," I said softly, letting my hand fall once I felt his frame relax. He blinked, and the tears left his eyes at the quick movement.

"S'okay. I guess I earned it," he said with a sigh. He twisted to look at me. "She was crying?"

I nodded, not wanting to hurt him anymore. "She was hurt pretty badly. I still don't see why you had to do that."

Edward gulped visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "You have to understand-we were _seven_. At that age, the world was split into two-the good and the bad. The black and the white. There was no gray. When Bella left, it was like she crossed over to the black. I guess we thought that she could've stayed if she really wanted, that she could've somehow made Renée change her mind.

"So we left her. A seven-year-old mind is simple. Bella's relationship with her parents was close. She could get whatever she wanted by merely throwing a tantrum. Can you blame us, the Cullens, for thinking she could've prevented the move? Of course, after that, when we found out about the…divorce, we realized it was different. That Bella _couldn't _have stayed, no matter how much she cried. Emmett and Alice tried to track her down, but we couldn't. She had left so abruptly, and we didn't dare to ask Charlie…over time, we gave up and settled for simply remembering and missing her."

Edward turned to stare at me, the intensity of his gaze so hot it made my cheeks burn to meet his eyes. I turned, averting my eyes, after a few seconds.

"But then you came," he said, his voice husky. "You're that one, tenuous connection between us and Bella. You'll help, won't you? You understand how important this is to me, to Alice and Emmett and everyone, right?"

I had to swallow, my throat suddenly parched. I didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever. I mustered up the lies that bubbled up to my lips obediently.

"Edward, I don't know if I can help. I don't talk to Bella much now, last I heard, she was with Renée and Phil in Florida. I don't even keep in touch; she's not one for commitment." I winced to have to say the last sentence. It pained me to call myself a quitter, when I knew so well I wasn't.

Edward looked dejected. "Oh. It's okay, then. I understand. I won't bug you anymore."

I bit my lip. "So what are we?" I blurted out, cursing myself even as the words spilt from my mouth. Edward turned, startled.

"We?" he asked.

"Are we friends, or what?" I asked impatiently, embarrassment flushing my cheeks at the sudden question that had just popped out of my mouth. Was I stupid or what? I wouldn't be surprised if Edward went running and screaming, although it really should be the other way around. I forgave him for the incident, but that didn't mean I had to be his best friend again. Just friends would be fine.

Though it seemed I was the first female friend of his that he wasn't related to for a very long time.

"You still want to be friends?" he asked, surprised. Now I was the one staring at him.

"Wasn't that what I just said?"

"Huh. Thought so. Well…okay." I narrowed my eyes. The way he said it made it sound like he was doing a huge favor to me. The temper that had harassed me earlier erupted again with a vengeance. Too bad there weren't many smart comebacks to that kind of remarks.

"Yeah? Well, you're welcome," I spat before turning and stalking to class. I couldn't keep the blush that had risen to my cheeks in check-I had almost called him _Eddie boy_, but barely caught myself. That would _not _be helpful. Only Bella called him that, and even then it was only when she was annoyed with him. The term "Eddie boy" was so belittling it was sure to rile him up.

I stormed into class five minutes late thanks to Eddie. I could feel the eyes of my classmates bearing a hole in my back, probably curious as to why I was tardy. Thank god my inner monster was screaming so loudly, cursing Edward Cullen, that it created an almost visible aura about me that told people to stay away from any jibes that might make me snap. Even Lauren cringed as I stomped by.

I pulled out my materials, meeting the teacher's interested gaze with unconcealed viciousness. After a while, she averted her eyes. I slammed my book on the table-it was official, then. Edward Cullen was ruining my life. My ex-best friend was turning my life into a walking hell.

Damn Eddie.

**At the end of the day (Bella's classes goes smoothly without interruptions, if you want to know)**

I walked over to my truck, still faintly morose. The anger dissipated a bit when I saw the familiar red of my huge truck with its screaming engine. At least it was reliable. Nothing else in my life could earn that title.

Of course, the fury came back when I saw Eddie loitering around my truck.

As I stormed to him a small part of my mind realized that I had taken to calling him Eddie in my head. Huh. Apparently my subconscious had a strange urge to piss Eddie off. Too bad I could never say it to his face. **(Read Sweet Valley, Say It To My Face? Good book! Okay…that was random.)**

"What?" I muttered, not looking at his face.

"What was _that_ about?" he demanded hotly.

My temper was rising now, if that were even possible. "And what exactly does "_that" _entail?" The quote marks in my voice were visible.

"Oh, you know. The _you're welcome _part. _And _the stomping down the hall." Now he was sarcastic.

"Nothing."

"Sure didn't look like nothing."

"Okay. Go ahead and believe that, then," I spat, opening the driver's door of my truck. I didn't have to tolerate this. I could go home and drown myself in a sea of sadness.

Eddie caught my hand. His long, pale fingers curled around my equally white wrist. I glared at his fingers pointedly for a moment before he released my hand. I rubbed my wrist-it was turning purple where he had held me. Ouch. He had a strong grip. It was never that obvious in his seven-year-old hugs.

_Ugh. _I realized I was continuously comparing seventeen-year-old Eddie to his seven-year old self. Great. Now I was crazy. I had to stop referring to the past. People change.

I heaved a great, deep sigh that released all the fury in one second. For the first time in our conversation, I looked at his face to meet his confused eyes that echoed all my confusion.

"Why are you so angry at me?" he asked, his voice breaking at odd parts of the sentence. I swallowed when I realized how much I had hurt him.

Crap. Crap. _Crap. _He couldn't be falling for Marie, could he? No way! That was…ludicrous! Marie was nothing! Nothing at all!

"Why are you so mad?" he repeated when I didn't answer, still lost in my earth-shattering revelation.

I gazed back at him. "I don't know, Edward. You just seem to piss me off at random times. Do you get it?" It stung to realize how his eyes darkened ever so bit at the 'you piss me off' part.

I couldn't hurt him. I wouldn't.

But he had hurt me so much, all those years ago. Surely I was entitled to-

No. No way. He apologized…and I forgave him. It didn't mean I could break his heart. He didn't even know me. Not the real me.

So it really boiled down to two things-either I led him on or I broke his heart. Either way it was going to end up in heartbreak. A relationship between us couldn't work, not ever. I was pretty sure couples were generally honest with each other. Sure, I could be honest with him-if I wanted to lose my ex-best friend _and _my friend.

"So you don't want to talk to me. Ever," he said flatly. I stared back into his eyes wearily. What did he want?

"What do you want?" I mumbled, and then blushed. Had I really said that aloud?

Edward-and now I thought of him as _Edward_-raised his eyebrows. "What do I want?" he echoed.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It just slipped out," I muttered, momentarily frightened by the light turning on and off in his eyes, as if he was considering the consequences of what he would-

Oh, crap. No. No. I tried to deny it, but I knew my best friend too well. I saw the resolve form in his eyes. "Edward, no-"

Then suddenly his lips were on mine, gentle but demanding, if that were even possible. I tried to push him away, but boy. That guy was _solid_. I shoved against his granite hard excuse of a chest for two seconds before I got tired. And I doubted he even felt it.

His lips were soft, moving against mine. I pulled his hair, trying to get him off me-and then I was suddenly kissing him back.

What the hell was wrong with me? I must be nuts. That was it. I had gone full psychopathic. I was a danger to the public, kissing someone I hadn't met for ten years and had only reconciled with a day ago. But that didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. What I wanted to know was why was I kissing him back?

"Marie _Swan!" _

Crap. I recognized that voice.

**Well, that was bizarre. Even I didn't know how this chapter was going to end, and I'm the freakin' author here! The talk was supposed to solidify their friendship, not create a relationship. And it was supposed to be a filler. And it was **_**not **_**supposed to end with a kiss and a scream. **

**Aw, shucks. My outline for the next three chapters is busted. So R&R, all right, and tell me how you feel about a very, very, **_**very **_**long story. I'm talking a few fifty chapters here, folks. **

**Maybe I'll just combine a couple of chapters together and save me the trouble. **

**By the way, I finished this about two minutes before I posted it. So thank me for that. **

**--end of rant--**


	8. It's not what you think

Disclaimer: The day I own Twilight will be the day monkeys start singing Copacabana with Beyonce-worthy dance moves

**I'm beaming as I type this. Thank you guys SO much for the reviews! I'm literally crying! Okay, so here's the plan-this chapter is going to be a two-in-one. And by the way: the crazy screaming really did happen…to me. **

"Marie _Swan!"_

Crap. I knew that voice.

Edward and I jumped apart, my heart stopping for a moment before pounding even more frantically. My breath caught in my throat as I looked into a furious, almost-purplish face. A more rational part of me realized that I was overreacting, but this was a classic case of 'better safe than sorry'.

Because if Lauren ever got her hands on my throat, I was finished.

Edward shoved his hands into his pockets. I folded my hands behind my back. Both of us took one tentative step back.

"Lauren, calm down," Edward said soothingly. "Nothing's happening, see? Everything's all right." His tone reminded me of a parent trying to soothe a little kid on his way to the dentist's.

"You're being stupid," I hissed to Edward. "Lauren isn't dangerous!"

"You don't know her," he whispered back. "Once she twisted her ankle just so that I could carry her to the nurse's office. And I was the only one in sight."

Wow. Lauren was even more mental than I was.

Lauren took one deep breath. Her face slowly returned to its original, more natural colour-if natural looked anything like layers of foundation and concealer.

"You're right," she said in a more even tone. "There's no need to waste our time on this ragamuffin here, right?" She batted her eyelashes coyly. I blinked. Edward looked as if he had just swallowed back vomit.

"I mean, she isn't worth anything. Come on, Edward. Let's go to Port Angeles, catch a movie. I'll introduce her to Mike Newton-he's better for her," Lauren continued, as if I wasn't there.

I cleared my throat loudly.

Lauren shot me a death glare. "Don't waste my time, Marie. Go back to your sheep."

"I'm sorry, Lauren," I said sweetly. "I just sold away my sheep. But you can have one. He's a lamb, so cute. Maybe you can name him Edward, and fawn over him. It would give you something to do."

"Sorry, Marie. I already have a busy schedule," Lauren sneered.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I forgot. You need to make sure you look perfect for Edward here. Just a little tip, Lauren-try to go lighter on the lipstick. You look like a clown. Not that you didn't already, of course."

I heard Edward chuckle beside me. I shifted just a little bit so that I could poke him in the ribs.

"Ow," he muttered under his breath.

"Maybe I _will _be seeing you more, Marie. My _boyfriend _here needs to get a restraining order against you, and I'm sure you're aware that your uncle is chief of police. He will certainly be very helpful."

"But of _course_ I'm aware," I responded, still keeping my voice sickeningly polite and civilized. "He already made a restraining order against you…and Edward. But incidentally, why would you need another one?"

Lauren was slowly turning pink. "I need a restraining order since you can't seem to control yourself, and Edward is too much of a gentleman to apply for one himself. So I'm helping him," she said, with a vindictive satisfaction. Did she really think she could have the last word?

"Why, that's…" I paused, letting myself sound furious. Lauren grinned in pure pleasure. "So kind of you!" I finished with a huge beam.

"What?!" Lauren screeched, her face abruptly purple again. I laughed under my breath. Getting a rise out of this girl was incredibly amusing.

"Thanks a lot for the favour, Barbie. I can't go within, say, a hundred yards of Edward, right? Gee, thanks. That'll be helpful," I added thoughtfully. It really _would _be helpful. Then I wouldn't have to keep up the pretense as hard, since the Cullens were the only ones that knew Bella upside-down inside-out.

With that, I hopped into my truck and started up the engine, my eyes focused on Lauren's stunned glare and her glossy, lip-stick coated red lips forming words I was sure I didn't even want to hear. I roared out of the parking lot and onto the familiar roads to home.

And on my way, I remembered that this was my anniversary.

**(Ok, so that's the end of chapter 8 part 1. Here's chapter 8 part 2, which is basically Edward's point of view. I think this should clear up any doubts, with the previous part and chapters.)**

**.xXx.**

After Marie's…argument with Lauren, I drove home in a daze, not really seeing the blur of the surrounding scenery as grey, concrete roads melted into the lush green of the surrounding forest. I was too busy contemplating Marie…and her personality.

For every catty comment Lauren had, Marie had a witty one at her disposal. Her argument was logical and water-tight, and she kept cool throughout. It was like then with me as well. Marie Swan was definitely one of a kind.

The strange attraction I felt with Marie was bizarre. It was like I had known her forever, rather than only a day. It reminded me of the bond I had had with…Bella, only stronger. The friendship I had shared with my Bells was platonic, so intense it was on the verge of a romance, but nothing more.

I sighed at the thought of Bells. Ten years. It was ten years today that I had abandoned my best friends. Ten years ago, I left my best friend in the time of her greatest need, and I would never forgive myself for that.

I recalled that awful moment when I had to explain to Marie about her cousin. I couldn't believe Bells had told Marie everything-she usually kept secrets to herself instead of pouring her heart out. _But it's not like you know the real Bells, not anymore, _I thought to myself sadly.

Ten years ago I would've said I was one of the lucky few to be able to, truthfully, say that they knew the true Bella Swan. But now…I might as well have been friends with a doorknob. I don't know how her hair looked, her face, her body, her legs…

I shook my head abruptly. "Cut it out, Edward," I muttered to myself. "Marie. That's who's in your life right now. Gorgeous, sweet, witty Marie, not some old, rotten ex-best friend." But even as I said it I knew it wasn't true. Bella would never be my ex-best friend. She still was, even now, although I had no idea who she was.

I sighed. Apparently Bella was going to be a hot topic today. I glared at my watch-it was barely after four. I parked the car in the garage and walked up to the house slowly.

"Edward!"

All I caught was a blur of black hair as someone launched herself at me. Alice kept squealing, bouncing on the balls of her toes. Her excitement was infectious; I started laughing even though I had absolutely no idea why she was so happy.

"What's going on?" I asked, grinning at my sister. Alice was beaming.

"You'll never guess!" She started flapping her arms, too hyper to stay still. I looked at her, eyebrows raised, smirk fully plastered on my face in full obnoxious-older-brother mode.

"Just tell her, Ali," Jasper laughed, leaning against the doorframe. Apparently Alice was going to make me wait, since she kept bouncing and screeching. Jasper shrugged. "I'll tell him then."

Emmett and Rose walked in, looking like a human pretzel, what with their arms entwined around each other. Both of them were grinning. I started feeling uneasy-what was with the excitement? Had Carlisle gotten a promotion or something?

Jasper dropped the bomb. "She found Bella."

My smirk slid off my face. The words echoed in my brain. _She found Bella. _Impossible. Alice wouldn't…they must've got it wrong. _She found Bella. _They wouldn't do that to me, to Bella. _She found Bella. _What had they done?

"Alice found Renée's phone number from Mrs Newton, since she made the connection that since they were good friends and all. I can't believe we didn't make that realization earlier. We would've found her so much sooner. Anyway, Mrs Newton let slip that Bella's living in Phoenix, Arizona, and we called Renée-"

"_What?" _I yelled once I could find my voice.

Jasper looked startled. "We didn't say anything," he assured me. "We just let her blabber about telemarketers, just to make sure it was her." He grinned. "And boy, is she paranoid about phone scams!"

Then my expression seemed to register with him. He looked at me carefully. "Edward? You all right?"

"All right? _All right?_" I choked out. "Oh, of course I'm all right! Did it even _occur _to you that maybe Bella didn't want to be found? No! It didn't!"

I was openly yelling now, my hand frozen on the doorknob as if I wanted to run for it, run from this news. Everyone was still, their faces blank and confused.

"But…why wouldn't she want to see us, Edward? We're her friends," Emmett said in a low tone. I tried to swallow back the vicious flames that lapped at my chest, to cool my temper, and failed miserably.

"Are you sure?" I asked, really laying on the sarcasm. "Because, in case you've forgotten the date, it was ten years ago today that we left her. _We _left_ her_. So, just in case you haven't noticed, that isn't exactly the best thing to do, Emmett. And in case you haven't noticed, that doesn't endear us to her."

They all looked totally stunned. I presume it was because they hadn't realized the date. I took advantage of the fact that they were momentarily stumped.

"You remember Marie Swan? She's Bella's closest cousin, and they must be pretty tight, because when we left her, Bella went there _crying_. She was crying, Emmett. D'you really think that means she's ready to welcome us back into her life?

"Marie Swan knows Bella better than we do know. And guess what? She's from Phoenix, too. And she told me that she doesn't talk to Bella. Doesn't that sound a little weird to you? She's lying. She lied to me that she lost contact with Bella because, truth is, she _hates _us. Okay?

"So do her a favour. If you really, truly care about her, _leave her be_. If she wants to find us, let her come here. Don't go pushing her to do anything she doesn't."

"I thought you missed her," Rosalie murmured.

I swallowed back a lump. "I do," I admitted. "But it's not right to make her do something she doesn't want to. Do you get that?" They nodded solemnly.

I sighed in relief. "So that's that. No contacting Bells." With that, I stomped up to my room and stood in front of the glass window until the sun sank in the west.

I looked at my watch. It was seven thirty four exactly. Seven thirty four. Ten years ago, at this exact moment I left the one friend I could connect to-Bella Swan. The only girl I ever got close to.

Today ten years ago, I lost my best friend.

**Wow. This is a short two chapters. But it's long in Word, serious. Anyway, I'll get cracking on the next one! **

**Reviewers whose names stick in my mind and I want to thank a hundred million times:**

**Zoella De Vil**

**1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses**

**mrsEdwardCullen**

**FRK921**

**These are the people who I see keep reviewing on and on despite my erratic plot line! Thanks for sticking with me and loves to those not mentioned!**

**And did I mention that I love you guys? Because I didn't check my email inbox for a week and when I did, it swamped! Two hundred and forty-one, to be exact. And a hundred and twenty five were because of alerts for this story. Thanks so much! gives Edward clones**


	9. Nightmares

Chapter nine, chapter nine, chapter nine

**Chapter nine, chapter nine, chapter nine! Whee! Anyway…words in **_**italics **_**are titles for each part; one part of the chapter is Edward, the second Bella/Marie. So don't get confused. No copyright infringement intended. And by the way, my brother is talking to a wall while I'm typing this-he's voicing the wall. Weird.**

_Edward-__La mort_

I woke up gasping, the back of my neck dewed with a cold sweat. My heart throbbed so fast it was almost painful. I lay there in the bed. The sheets that rustled on top of me suddenly seemed too warm-I threw them off and got up. The rush of cool air was welcoming to my overheated skin.

I stood next to my bed for a long minute, just enjoying the cool draft. My heart was still thumping from the nightmare-I swallowed back a huge lump in my chest. I didn't have to struggle to remember my dream. It flowed back to me easily.

.xXx.

I was in the forest. A seven-year-old Bella was running to me, her face alight with the innocence and happiness of a child…I stared at her, grinning. Then a deep voice echoed from the forest, seeming to emanate from the trees and the leaves and the grass.

"You're not a true friend."

Immediately Bella's expression became one of pure horror and shock and hurt, all mixed into one pained emotion. I tried to protest; to tell her that it wasn't me, when I realized her hair was growing shorter. She shot upwards inch by inch; her eyes became a deeper brown. Yet her face was strangely blurred. I looked down at myself and noticed I was seventeen again, and so was she. I tried to reach out and touch her, to see her obscured face, but she stepped back, waving her arms in front of her.

Abruptly she was at my side, her lips grazing my earlobe. I felt her cool breath as she whispered softly. "Nobody gets away with hurting Isabella Swan."

.xXx.

I shuddered. I had no idea why the dream was so frightening, but it was. Maybe it was because now I fully realized how much she was hurt. And also because from my experience with a seven-year-old Bella, Bella forgave but never forgot.

I exhaled slowly, staring out the window as darkness melted into more darkness. I could hear soft patters-it was raining. _I miss you, Bells, _I thought. _I could never forget you. And I hope you won't forget me either._

I gasped and jumped, stumbling backwards as another voice whispered on the wind.

"_I'll never forget you."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Bella-Morte _

I jerked upright, my back arching. I winced as my spine cracked softly from lack of movement. I looked around frantically, feeling my heart race. My hands were shaking.

Why the nightmare was so creepy was beyond me. My nightmares were usually clear-cut; if it wasn't a ghoul staggering after me it was an empty, lonely area. Either way I understood why it was frightening, be it the sheer terror that resulted from having something supernatural after you or the uncertainty of being lost in a desolate forest.

I had to grope in my brain a bit to search for the dream-all I wanted to know was what had happened. Yet when I finally remembered, the entire nightmare came rushing back.

.xXx.

I heard the soft crackle as dry grass rustled under me. I wheeled and saw Edward, seven-year-old Edward, standing there in his entire innocence and beauty. I felt a grin spread on my face at the same moment a grin formed on his. Suddenly it felt like he had never left, like we were best friends again.

Then a deep voice echoed out from all around me, tickling the bottom of my heart and filling my whole body with a strange, cold hollowness.

"You're not a true friend."

I flinched; then I remembered everything. Every detail and every words each one of the Cullens had spat at me in their anger. I heard a soft crack as I reeled in shock and horror of hearing those words repeated at me again. I looked down-and realized I was seventeen again. And when I looked up, so was Edward.

My own temper flared up. Now I was strangely detached, as if I was a spectator rather than the performer. I felt the whoosh of wind. I was abruptly at Edward's side, a flame licking my heart.

"Nobody gets away with hurting Isabella Swan," I hissed.

.xXx.

I blinked, tears suddenly pouring down my cheeks. I thought of the mood swings-I was definitely crazy. I should be admitted to an asylum. I stepped over to the window, staring at the rain sliding down the glass to match my tears. The wind howled outside as I whispered softly to myself, "I'll never forget you. And even though you don't know it's me, I'll always miss you and I know you do, too.

I hope you won't ever forget me."

My eyes widened; my heart rate sped up. Because although there was no way I could've heard that perfect voice over the screaming wind, I couldn't mistake it either. I had heard one voice I never expected to whisper the words I never thought I would hear.

"_I could never forget you_."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Nightmares, part 3_

_?? point of view_

It was almost time for the bell to ring. I counted the remaining time-two minutes, forty one seconds. I was leaning against my locker, fervently wishing I could just hurry up and get into class already. I was getting nervous with all the weird stares from guys and casual glances from girls. I was used to admiring gazes.

The bell rang. _Finally! _

I loped to class, first period English. I already had the stupid slip in my hand. The receptionist had said I was the second person in a week to be transferred; the admiring look in her eyes when she had said that was evident. I scowled as I entered the class. Everything was upside down in this stupid school.

My eyes zeroed in on an interesting pair all the way at the back. A guy and a girl. No wonder no one had bothered to cast me one interested look; these two were sure to command all the interest in school.

The guy wasn't good-looking as in a rugged way; rather _beautiful _might be a better way of describing his tousled, bronze-colored hair and emerald green eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, he was the best looking guy I had ever seen, including myself.

The girl now…she was gorgeous. Beautiful. Pretty. None of those words could really signify her looks. She was beautiful in an understated way. It was the type of beauty that crept up on you from behind, not hit you on the head immediately. I was wowed into silence.

As Mr…Berty, I think it was, started rambling about me, I was taking in her looks. Her soft, kind chocolate brown eyes, her cream-colored skin and her luscious brown hair. I realized with a pang that she was probably a couple with the other guy. What was the point of being a popular guy if all the good-looking girls were taken?

"…you may sit in front of Mr Cullen and Miss Swan."

I started, wondering who the hell were Cullen and Swan. As my eyes scanned the entire class, I saw only one seat available-in front of the gorgeous duo. Fantastic. I was placed within earshot of their gooey, sweet nothings.

I stalked over to the seat, hoping that I looked naturally annoyed. I didn't want to look _too _weird. I dropped into my seat, ignoring the eyes of my partner, a boy staring at me curiously.

I listened to the conversation behind me between the lovebirds. "You're looking for trouble," someone, presumably the guy, warned.

"Shut up," was the answer. I blinked. These two were _so _not a couple. I turned to casually look at them fleetingly. The girl looked exasperated, the guy indulgent. I chuckled under my breath and turned to watch the teacher without really paying attention.

"Marie-"

Marie cut him off. "Look, I'm not willing to have another restraining order put on me again, okay?" There was a short pause in which I could almost picture Marie glaring at her partner. "So just lay off, all right?"

I grinned. These two were _so _not a couple. The way they bantered reminded me of the way a duo would speak with obvious tolerance for each other's antics. It was kinda the way I spoke to-

My thoughts were cut off by a sweet, soft voice behind me. I turned immediately. Who wouldn't?

The beauty was leaning over her books to smile at me. I inhaled at the way her lips curved, then mentally kicked myself. _Get a grip! She's probably taken anyway._

"Hi. I'm Marie Swan," she said, extending a hand. I shook it, and then noticed the expression on the boy next to her. Crap.

I had never seen anyone that pissed before.

**Sorry if it seems short! I didn't want to reveal the identity of the new kid now, so you'll just have to wait! And if you're wondering why the Cullens haven't made the connection yet, it's because they don't know Bella's middle name. Remember, it's not something she likes to talk about. Look to the chapter where she was discussing about Forks with Renée. She hated the name Marie, and it wasn't likely she would've mentioned it. **

**And about the chapter part titles. Both of them mean death, if you're wondering. **_**Morte**_** is in Portuguese, and **_**La mort**_** is in French. You might recognize the first one from Breaking Dawn. I know, I know, death seems sort of exaggerated, but it's the best I've got! **

**Anyway, hope you keep reading! R&R! **


	10. New kid on the block

Aw man, it's no fun when everyone guesses right

**Aw man, it's no fun when everyone guesses right. Heh. Anyway. Let's get on with it, shall we? **

_Bella_

I didn't really mind chivalry as a trait in guys. Really, I liked it. What girl doesn't like a nice, chivalrous attitude in her other half? But there's nice chivalry and then there's _you're-really-pissing-me-off _chivalry. Edward, unfortunately, fell into the category of _you're-really-pissing-me-off._

Edward had cornered me as I was getting out of my truck. At first it was okay, as far as Edward was concerned. All that happened was blasting my truck. Then he started telling me how I should confront Lauren and why I should.

"Edward, get off my case already! I'm not speaking to Lauren!" I had told him. Did he listen? No! He continued ranting all the way to English. Then I snapped and told him to shut up.

The look on his face was priceless.

There was a new kid in class today. His name was Jacob something. His surname was drowned out when Edward started bugging me again.

"Marie-"He began again.

I interrupted. "Look, I'm not willing to have another restraining order put on me again, okay?" I glared at him pointedly. "So just lay off, all right?"

Edward didn't say anything, but I could hear his thoughts anyway. Lauren would just find _another _excuse to file a restraining order, anyway, so why should I care?

It wasn't so much the restraining order. There was this little niggling feeling that was really irking me, because I knew I missed Edward, and I knew Edward missed me too, so revealing my identity would be so easy. It was more that, really, I didn't want to have to face the multiple questions sure to be aimed at me, like why I hadn't told them from the start and everything. And I didn't want to have to answer those questions because I didn't know the answer myself!

I shook my head reflexively, almost as if to clear an unpleasant thought. More to distract myself than anything I leaned forward the new kid. I could sympathize with him-I remembered my first day at Forks not more than a couple of days ago.

"Hi, I'm Marie Swan," I whispered, keeping my eyes on Mr Berty as he ranted about _Pride and Prejudice _so fast I could barely catch half of his words. The boy turned immediately-wait. Why did he look so familiar…?

I extended a hand and he shook it. His eyes flickered towards Edward. I followed the direction of his gaze.

"Ignore him. The wind changed just now and his face got stuck that way," I said, glowering at Edward. He glared back at me.

Jacob chuckled. "I see. In that case, you'll just have to get used to it, don't you?" He laughed again and released my hand, still facing me. "I'm Jacob Black."

Black…Black…now why the _heck _did that sound familiar…Recognition hit before I had finished the thought. No wonder I thought I had seen him before-he was Billy's son!

"You're Billy's son, aren't you?" I hissed. Jacob's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Swan, remember? Your dad's my uncle's best friend other than Harry. Besides, Charlie keeps tons of photos around the house." It was creepy to realize how comfortable I had become with using the term _uncle. _

"Yeah, I guess I should've known as much," he answered, grinning at me. I barely had time to smile back before Mr Berty came charging. _Again. _

"Miss Swan!" he bellowed, more than four desks away.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath. Mr Berty skidded to a stop next to me, breathless from his five-second sprint down the aisle.

"Miss Swan," he repeated, composing his expression. "What is _pi _times the square root of four hundred and fifty two times twenty cubed?"

I stared at him, my jaw slack.

**Sorry! Sorry! This is freakin' short, I know! It was actually longer, but it got deleted but accident, and I didn't want you guys to wait too long for another update, so please bear with me! The next chapter will be much longer! **


	11. Let's get to know Jake

**moans This is going to sound bad, but if this chapter isn't up to scratch, you'll have to excuse me. I got hit by a bus yesterday while cycling and my specs shattered so now I'm so bored I might have to go step onto a road again. Sheesh. **

I must've looked like a complete idiot, staring at Mr Berty with my jaw slack like that. _Why _did he have to pick on me? And why math, of all things?

It took me a moment to realize he was still waiting for an answer. I struggled to pull a number out of my head. "Uh…"

"Five three four zero five eight point five," Edward piped up.

Mr Berty and I both glared at Edward; Mr Berty in unhappiness at his interference and me, indignant.

"I knew that," I mumbled. **(That's what my classmates always do!)**

Mr Berty sighed. "Mr Cullen, it would be appropriate if you stop meddling with other matters. Miss Swan, the trick of your trade is admirable since you constantly befriend the hottest and newest people, but if you would be so kind as to pay attention, you might find Elizabeth Bennet a very intriguing person."

"Sure, sure," Jacob muttered from in front. Mr Berty's hand flashed out to smack the back of his head as he strolled by. "Ouch."

Edward snickered. I kicked him under the table.

"Ouch."

**Keep reading keep reading keep reading…**

After class I walked to gym with Jacob, since Edward had vanished mysteriously once I told him I wanted to get to know Jake. He was such a pain in the neck. **(My neck hurts.)**

"So what brings you to Forks?" I asked. Jacob shortened his stride to match my pace. His mouth puckered on one corner as he thought over my question.

"I'm not sure. I _thought _I was going to school in La Push with my best friends, but then Billy said no, I was coming here. Maybe he thinks I should have friends outside of Embry and Quil."

I stopped in the middle of the hall, students swirling around to avoid the human obstacle that had no sign of moving again.

"Bella? Bella?"

I ignored Jacob as I blinked. Then I blinked again. "Embry?" I muttered.

"Bella!" Now he was pulling on my hand, his fingers intertwined with mine. I stumbled a bit, and then followed his lead. "What's up with you? I mention my best friends and you freak out."

I shook my head reflexively. "When you say Embry, you don't mean _the _Embry, right? As in tall, lanky? Same skin colour as you? Wiry?"

Now it was Jacob's turn to stop and stare at me, his eyes wide. "You _know Embry_?"

"Aw, man. It _is _him," I groaned.

Jacob stared, and stared some more. "C'mon, Jake. Get moving." Now it was me pulling him forward.

He was staring at me like I had sprouted two heads. "What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"How'd you know Embry?" he asked, evading my question oh-so-subtly.

The question surprised me. "Um…he went to Phoenix once, for a vacation. I met him and his parents. We hung out a bit."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you know Embry. I'm pretty sure he would've mentioned-"he caught himself at the last moment, then turned away sheepishly.

"Mentioned?" I asked curiously, prodding him to continue.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

I shrugged it off. "So he's going to the Quileute school there, then?"

"Yeah. Lucky fella. He gets to hang out with all our buddies and I'm stuck in Forks High-though it does have its advantages," he added, grinning at me. I felt a rush of blood come up to colour my face. He laughed softly.

"Um, so d'you think I can go up there sometime?" I asked, changing the subject. "To La Push, I mean."

Wait. What did I just say?

"You want to go to La Push?" Jacob asked, looking down at me critically.

Crap. I _did _say it then. I kicked myself. I couldn't go see Embry! He knew who I was! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I cursed myself.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to go on.

Jacob seemed to consider something. "Sure, then. Embry will be delighted, and I'm sure Billy wants to see you, too. And I'd like you to meet my friends," he said, grinning at me. I tried to grin back, but the smile froze on my face, making it feel wrong.

Jake didn't seem to notice, or care. "So, after school today?" he suggested, looking at me. I nodded blankly. What am I going to do?

Jacob was really oblivious to my discomfort. He beamed, looking more like a small child. I felt a pressure on my hand. I looked down.

Great. I was still holding his hand. No wonder he was so confident.

"So it's a date," Jacob announced enthusiastically. I blinked. The way he used the term _date _was the way best friends would-a casual, offhand manner. Maybe that was why it didn't bother me.

Too bad Edward didn't know that.

"Marie?"

I wheeled, ripping my hand away from Jacob's in a split second. I clenched the guilty hand into a fist, staring into Edward's shocked eyes.

"Edward…what…" I spluttered. How had I gotten myself in such a mess?

He shook his head slowly and turned to jog in the opposite direction. I stared after him.

"What was that about?" Jacob wondered. I didn't have to turn to know he was mystified, just like me.

"I have no idea."

.


	12. Bombshell

**Aw, 1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses. You didn't have to redo ALL the reviews you missed. **

**Anyways, I am really pissed right now, since I just found out the Twilight I bought was published by atom while all my other books were published by Little, Brown, so all the formatting is different. Heck, the BOOK SIZE is different. Argh! And incidentally, if this story is…a bit off, it's because I'm reading Cullen IMing! By JBizz. Hilarious.**

**Okay, I'll stop. **

I stared after Edward for one endless second, my eyes frozen wide and my lips mashed together in one hard line. Jacob watched with me, his eyebrows raised incredulously.

In that one, too-long second something clicked in my head. Something I should've realized but hadn't till this exact moment…which was, really, five minutes too late. I wheeled to face Jacob.

"What did you call me?" I demanded.

Jacob blinked, startled. "Uh...excuse me?" Stumped, as he _shouldn't _be. "You mean about La Push?"

I groaned, exasperated. Good timing, Jake. Pick _now _to be a doofus. "No! I mean, when you mentioned Embry. What did you call me?"

Now Jacob looked shamefaced, smiling sheepishly. I wanted to smack him in his big fat head. "Um, yeah, about that. It's a long story." I glared at him. "A very long story," he added. I glared more. By this time the building was almost empty. "A _very, very _long story," he warned.

"Just cut to the point, Jake," I sighed. My term _Jake _seemed to please him. He grinned widely. I narrowed my eyes, casting furtive glances to the sides. "I'm ditching," I warned.

"I'll go," Jacob shrugged. I walked to my truck, hopping in and leaning against the headrest. Jake stepped in and slid into the passenger's seat. I twined my fingers behind my head and looked at him expectantly. Now that he was safely seated Jacob seemed to be more…uncomfortable. He was fidgeting.

"So…" I prodded. Jake was biting on his bottom lip, his russet face nervous. "Come on, Jacob. It's not a federal crime to tell me _how you know my name_."

Jacob grinned suddenly, flashing his straight white teeth, more reminder of Edward than I needed now. "You know, my dad and your dad _are _best friends, you know," he said. My eyes popped.

"He did _not_," I gasped. Jacob nodded, exaggerating the movement, all the while a huge, smug grin plastered on his face.

"He did. Two Saturdays ago, I think. They were fishing, and you know how fishing makes Charlie all warm and fuzzy about spilling his guts…_Bella." _

I moaned. I was doomed. With Jacob's camaraderie and Edward's jealousy, not to mention all the over-friendly looks other guys have been giving me, I was _not _in for a smooth stay at Forks. "Ugh, ugh, ugh!"

"Aw, Bells, it'll be fine," Jacob comforted me, patting my shoulder. "I won't tell anyone…on purpose, anyway. Really. No promises if it slips out, though," I glowered at him at that. He raised his arms up in an innocent shrug. "What? What?"

"Way to go, Jake. Now I'm _really _comforted," I said sarcastically. Jacob grinned.

"At least you know you can trust _me_," he said. I frowned at the way he emphasized the word _me_…like there was something behind the word. A secret, almost. It gave him away.

"Who else knows?" I asked cautiously. Jacob swallowed and half-raised his eyebrows with a grimace. "Who else knows?" I repeated.

"Um, see, when Charlie spilled his guts, Harry was fishing for trout, too…"

I breathed out, relieved. "Just Harry, Billy and you? Okay. I can handle that." I smiled, relieved. Then I caught Jacob's sheepish expression. "What's up?"

"Well, Bells, I think Leah and Seth found out from Harry. And Seth and I might've told a couple of our friends…"

"Who?" I asked tightly, my throat dry. This was not happening. It couldn't be.

Jacob squirmed a little. "Uh, Quil and Embry found out, and Jared knows. Jared told Kim, his girlfriend, and Paul, who told Rachel, my sister, who told Emily, who told her fiancé, Sam Uley. And I'm pretty sure Seth told Collin and Brady, too, and since Collin is the biggest mouth of the Quileute school…"

I could only stare at him, my mouth open wide. "So…so _everyone _in La Push knows?!"

Jacob smiled sheepishly. My blood was boiling. "Well, not really, since Rebecca doesn't know on account of her being in Hawaii," he offered.

"Big deal. So _Becca _doesn't know. Doesn't make a difference!" I was flat-out screaming now, moisture brimming in my eyes. How could Charlie do this?! Now practically everyone with a _hint _of Quileute in their family knows! Great!

"Chill out, Bella!" he pleaded. "It'll be fine! Nobody really talks to the Cullens, anyway, so everything'll be kept under wraps!"

I stared at him, my stomach slowly returning to normal as the student body swirled out of the buildings, a few strolling to their cars to retrieve stuff. I saw Edward, leaning over his Volvo. His eyes narrowed when he saw me sitting with Jacob. Great. He probably thought we had been making out or something. I shuddered.

Then I saw one figure walking across the parking lot. Whatever heat in my face left abruptly. Droplets of water hung on my eyelashes as I stared with whatever expression I was already wearing frozen on my face. My body went ice cold. Numb, almost.

"Jacob?" I forced my lips to move, my eyes wide and dazed with horror.

"Hmm?"

"If that's true, why is Embry walking to Edward right now?"


	13. Oh, crap, Embry

**And again, if there's something wrong about my style, it's because I'm reading _Blog of ONLY the Cullens_ by Shwalla Shwing. I'm on the chapter about jazz. Hilarious. And sorry if this is short. **

Jacob followed my gaze. When he saw the tall, lanky figure walking with quick strides, he gasped. "What is he _doing_?!" I yelled. In approximately seven seconds he would reach Edward!

I fumbled with the door, jumping out once it popped open. I staggered on the slippery road, darkened by some sort of dark substance-oil, probably. Jacob leapt out of the passenger's seat. We slammed the door at the same time.

Five seconds.

I ran towards Edward's shiny Volvo, which was very conveniently located almost at the opposite end of the parking lot. I stumbled a bit, my arms flailing, but I didn't fall. I glowered at Embry's smug grin, set on ruining my life. I could hear Jacob next to me, his long legs making him a little clumsy. Why, of all parking spaces, did Edward have to park in that very _convenient _spot?! Stupid, shiny Volvo owner!

Four seconds.

Neither Embry nor Edward saw the two figures racing towards them. The crowd that was limited to the buildings spilled onto the parking lot, couples wandering off alone. I was jostled in bodies, slipping into whatever tiny bubble of space I could see. I was the victim of many irritated stares and annoyed murmurs. I just prayed Mike, Eric or Tyler wouldn't see me. That would be a very inconvenient distraction.

Three seconds.

Embry was only four cars away from Edward! I huffed from the exertion, pushing a slight boy away as he moved into my way of path. _Stop, stop, stop_. I breathed a sigh of relief when Embry paused to examine a glossy red BMW I recognized as Rosalie's. Too bad that relief was overshadowed by panic when he stared walking again, quicker this time.

Two seconds.

I was almost there, full-on sprinting now. Embry grinned widely as Edward caught sight of him-by his _extremely_ puzzled look I could tell Edward wasn't acquainted with Embry. Thank god for that. Embry waved enthusiastically.

One second.

"Edward, right?" I faintly heard Embry ask.

"No, no, no!" I moaned. I was still five cars away! This couldn't be happening! And the punch was, this was all Jacob's fault for telling Embry! I could hear Jake groan loudly.

I picked up my pace, listening. "Um, yes?" Edward's answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

"NO!" Jacob and I roared simultaneously. I launched myself at Embry, clapping a hand over his broad lips. His eyes bugged when he saw me. Jacob caught his arms and yanked at him roughly.

"Marie-what –"Edward looked extremely startled.

"I'll explain later, okay?" I huffed, pushing Embry as hard as possible with one hand while pinching his lips shut. I had to tiptoe to reach his face, and I was stumbling.

"Bella?" Embry's broad lips moved under my unmoving fingers. Hopefully Edward didn't hear that. His eyes popped even wider as he was dragged, not so gently, to the safe shadow of the cafeteria. Class had started, so Edward ran to building 3 with a last, confused glance. I stifled a groan. Now I was ditching _two _classes. Way to go, Bella, I thought bitterly.

"Embry, can you please explain what were you going to say to Cullen and what _are you doing in my school_?" I demanded once we were out of hearing.

Embry shrugged. "Same reason as why Jacob is here?" he offered. Jake pinched him, hard, on his forearm.

"You _moron idiot_! I go to SCHOOL here, Embry!" he shouted, slapping the back of his head for good measure.

"Ow!" Embry complained. "I forgot, Jake! Lay off!"

A brief scuffle ensued as one tried to pry the other's hands off him. I stared, my mouth slightly open. How immature were they?

Eventually I hit both of them, hard, in their arms. "GUYS! The whole of the rez knows my secret! Don't you think that's a _little _more vital right now?" They stopped struggling and stayed still, their heads hung with appropriate shame.

I groaned. "_What _am I going to do with you Quileutes?"


	14. Alice's advice

**Wow. I'm on a fanfic marathon. I've posted three chapters in one day. So review, review, REVIEW! Let's try making it to two hundred, shall we? Anyway, this is Edward's point of view. Thought I should have one for a change, just to sweeten up the deal a little. And this chapter is a tad messy, on account of the bold and italics. **

_Edward..._

When I finally stumbled into Government five minutes late, I could feel the eyes of the teacher _and _the students on me. I ignored them, walking to my seat with a tiny nod to the teacher. Something in my expression stopped him from probing.

I slumped on my seat, slamming my bag onto the table. How could Marie do this? She knew the guy for all of a day and she was holding his hand! I tried to push away the jealousy bubbling in my stomach. It would not help if I hit something, and that was bound to be someone's nose.

Jacob Black, of all people. I knew the guy by reputation. Apparently he was a joker, a reckless type of character. I couldn't see how he fit with Marie. She was too outspoken, too witty. She needed someone serious to bring her back to earth, like a string on a kite.

When I saw her and Jacob in her truck, staring at each other…the resentment was unexpected. I had _never _felt this way before, so it wasn't surprising that I couldn't really control it. Jacob must've caught the expression on my face before I composed myself. I really did not like this guy.

He was wrong for Marie, all wrong! But then of course I would say that. There wasn't anything else I _could _say. This feeling with Marie was like no other that I had felt before, not even with all the countless girls throwing themselves at me, something which I had not even noticed until Alice brought it up. I was embarrassingly confused. I had thought every girl flirted like that. Even _Alice _flirted like that, except it was exclusively for Jasper.

I could feel Alice nudging me from her seat next to me. Speak of the devil and the devil shall-not exactly come, but appear mysteriously to attract attention. I sighed. Alice was such an idiot; sometimes all I want to do is sock her in her perfectly lipstick-ed mouth. Was there even such a word as _lipstick-ed? _

"_What_?" I hissed as a particularly painful jab made home in one of my ribs. I _thought _I heard a cracking sound. Ouch.

Alice scribbled something on a piece of paper and shoved it at me. I sighed, taking it and reading quickly. Dang. Her handwriting was nicer than mine. Rounded and perfectly curved. It reminded me of ancient handwriting competitions between me, Alice and Bella, where we would compete to see whose writing was the nicest. Of course, Alice always won. Her cursive handwriting, even then as a seven-year-old, was perfect compared to Bella's messy scrawl or my cursive, only thicker and bolder. I always put unnecessary strain on my stationary. I grimaced.

_What's up with you? You look like you just ate a sock. _

I scowled, writing quickly. _Eating a sock _was a term for someone ANGRY. I wasn't angry. Just jealous, repulsed and yeah, a little sick. **(The princess diaries, anyone?)**

**What's it to you? Not like you ever bothered with my personal life.**

Alice glowered at me hotly. It reminded me of the phrase, _if looks could kill. _

_I do so bother. You're my brother, Edward. Duh, I care. Probably more than you think._

**Yeah, right. **

_I do! What about that time I gave you a makeover to impress that girl? Jane, was it? _

I gritted my teeth. Trust Alice to remember that. It was the most painful incident of my LIFE.

**It was Jennifer, Alice. And she went back to France two days after that. **

_Yeah, whatever. It still counts. _

**That's not helpful. That falls more under the lines of sabotage. She hated me even more when she saw me. **

_I'm not surprised. She's not the only one that feels that way. Did I mention that I hate you, Edward Cullen? Yes, I suppose I did. _

**I love you too. Is there another reason for you to be harassing me? **

_Yep. Why do you look so upset? _

I deliberated for a moment. Should I tell Alice? She might tell everyone she knew, which extended to the whole school, but then again, she might help. She was a female, after all, and she had experience with this kind of stuff. I shuddered as an unwanted image of her and Jasper popped into my mind.

I sighed. Might as well tell her. As far as I could remember, she had never spilled a secret before.

**Nosy, as usual. It's Marie. **

Even glaring at the table I could feel her grin widely. I imagine she would've started dancing if Mr Jefferson wasn't there. Smug superiority was radiating from every inch of her body. Why Jasper loved this diabolical, scheming pixie was beyond me. I would've gotten infuriated. As it was, I was already angry at her enthusiasm, and _I _wasn't the one who was her boyfriend.

_I knew it, I knew it! You like her! _

**Uh…huh.**

_Hah! I so knew it! _

**Enough gloating at my expense already. Help me here! **

_Oh. I suppose you saw her just now, then? _

**You mean her holding hands or her making out? With the new guy, I might add.**

_You've got it wrong, you know. She wasn't holding his hand, she was pulling him forward and I guess she sort of forgot she was holding his hand. And they weren't making out. _

**You don't know that. **

Alice was even more smug, if that were even possible. The urge to hit some part of her milky white body was growing by the second.

_Actually, I do. I was watching the whole episode. I think they were arguing. I do know that Marie was ditching, and Jacob followed her. _

**Uh huh. So they ditched together…in Marie's truck. Such a coincidence. **

_You're wrong about her, Edward. She doesn't like him, not in that way. I can tell by the way she looks at him. There isn't anything romantic about it, not at all. Trust me. I'm experienced in this type of area, and you're definitely not._

**The way you say 'she looks at him' makes it sound so un-romantic. **

Alice sighed, exasperated now. Good.

_Why are you always so cryptic, Edward? _

**I believe it's called sarcasm. **

_I can tell you how to get close to her, you know. _

When she shoved the paper at me, I took one glance and slid it right back. I looked at her meaningfully. I was speechless...not really, actually, but I had nothing to say to that. After all, Alice was a girl, and I was so not. Thank god for that.

_You know, I could stop advising you and leave you to the wrath of Rosalie. _

I groaned. Trust Alice to hit below the belt.

**Anything but the Rose-meister! What happened to all that brotherly love?**

_Gone with the wind. _

**Who's being cryptic now?**

_That isn't being cryptic. That's quotation from a old musical. _

_**Gone with the wind **_**is old? **

_To me, yes. _

**So tell me, Alice. What is new to you, exactly? Justcurious.**

_Let's see. The latest _it _bag, fresh off the runway. Or maybe those Christian Dior heels. The black-and-white ones. They're gorgeous. _

**You know, Emmett was going to give you a pair of secondhand heels from Port Angeles. **

_What?!_

**And if I'm not wrong, Rose was going to give you a vintage dress. Very poofy, very bright. And I believe there are **_**tassels **_**at the hem. **

_I'm going to kill Rosalie!_

**I would help, but Emmett would wreck my car. Anyway, back to what we were discussing **_**before **_**this conversation.**

_Brotherly love? _

**No, the advice. **

_Ah, that. Don't play heavy. Be friends with her. Best friends, even. Though Black might dominate that position. I think you'll have competition, Edward. Jacob Black is interested in Marie, I think._

**Great. Now I feel so much better. Oh, and Alice, since you were watching the happy couple, who was that guy about to talk to me before they dragged him off? **

I wrinkled my brows while waiting for Alice to scribble an answer. The way they had yanked him off scene was disturbing. Like he was about to tell me something I didn't know. It was uneasy. Somehow, I got the vague sense that both Marie and Jacob were in on it.

_That would be Embry. He's from the reservation too. _

**Jeez, Alice, do you know **_**everybody**_**? **

_Pretty much. _

**Wow. I'm so honored to have an evil, popular, all-knowing pixie as my sister. Did I mention said pixie was little? **

_Shut up Edward. _

She glared at me, really pissed now. I returned the look with interest, guilt tugging the corners of my guts. I took the slip of paper carefully, not sure what she might do.

**Alice?**

_What?_

Great. Now she was short-tempered.

**Thanks.**

Alice smiled at me, her anger vanishing on the spot.

**Oh yeah, oh yeah. This chapter is my best, in my opinion anyway. Review, please?**


	15. Check yes Juliet

**Thanks so much for the positive reviews! They really make my day. **

**Chapter 15 inspired by Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings.**

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
**_**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**_

_**Cause there's no turning back for us tonight**_

_Bella…_

After I had sent Embry back with the instructions of telling everyone to keep their mouths shut, I left school early, pretending I was ill. It was a tempting offer, and I bit. It wasn't too hard to fake out Ms Cope-what with my pale skin and the sweat that had accumulated from the run. She excused me, and I drove home quickly.

I didn't _need _a Bella Fan Club-or Marie Fan Club, in this case. In Phoenix I was the meager student with average looks; somehow, here I was the popular new girl. Already Tyler, Mike and Eric were throwing themselves at me. _That _was a problem in itself. I didn't have experience dealing with over-friendly guys. I could only hope either Angela or another girl would take them quickly. Heck, I'd even let _Lauren _defame me if that meant that they would get off my backs!

Edward and Jacob were a whole topic altogether. I honestly liked them both. Jacob was easy to talk to, and friendly as well. His ever-present happiness was infectious. It was impossible not to feel happy when with him.

Edward was my old best friend, and he still was. Even after a decade between us, I still felt that bond with him that had been there from the beginning. It would be only too easy to push the tiny bit of resentment and doubt aside and make friends all over again.

The bad part was, I knew _Edward _couldn't stand _Jacob _and vice versa. How could I be friends with both of them when they had so much more than friends in mind and they despised each other so? It was a dilemma I doubted even Dr Phil could resolve. On one hand was your best friend, the other a potential best friend. It was too much for anyone to handle.

To top it off, I was very sure Charlie preferred Jacob to Edward. Of course, he was biased on account of Billy being his old-time friend and all, and me having been so stupid as to tell him of Edward's reactions when I left, but it was impossible for me not to be affected. He never said anything aloud, of course, but the feeling was there all the same.

I sighed, resting my head against the torn headrest as I pulled to a stop in front of Charlie's house. "Complicated," I muttered, sighing again. It felt good to sigh, as if some of the burden was released from me. I sat there, just enjoying the feeling of not doing something.

I couldn't sit there sighing forever, though, so I crawled out of my truck. I hadn't noticed that it had started raining, and heavily, for that matter. I could barely see the thick, pouring rain. A thin mist swirled around my feet. I stumbled a bit on account of not being able to see the ground. It was a miracle I didn't fall.

I fumbled with the lock, bursting in and slamming the door as curls of the mist twisted into the hall. I jumped about a foot in the air as thunder rolled suddenly, then laughed at myself. How silly was this?

"Rain, rain, go away," I sang under my breath, pounding up to my room. I flew in, tripping on something-thin air, probably, and landed on my bed breathless. "Come again another day." I hopped up, twirling, holding my arms out. "Little Bella wants to play," I continued.

"Rain, rain, go away," I finished with a flourish. I stumbled again and landed sprawling on my messy bed. I started laughing. It was my old song, from ten years ago. Whenever I played in the backyard with Edward and Alice, it would always rain, and Esme would call us in. Then we would sing that song in the kitchen while raiding the room clean. I chuckled.

I lay there on the bed for a countless moment, smiling. All my worries were gone with that one, simple song that reminded me of my easy relationship with the Cullens. It used to be so easy, so simple. As uncomplicated as breathing, in and out. Now, though, that relationship was buried beneath secrets and lies, but I knew it was still there. Covered by black gunk, sure, but it was ever-present, like a time machine.

A time machine!

Hadn't Edward and I made a time machine, once, long ago? Alice and Rose and Emmett had chipped in, and even Esme and Carlisle had helped! I flew up from my bed. Where had we buried that time machine…?

It came to me in a flash.

I ran down the stairs, not even caring when I stumbled a few times. I burst out into the pouring rain, pacing into the forest behind Charlie's house. I followed the trail there for a few seconds. When I saw a clump of ferns on my right, I knew it. It had been there all along.

I knelt there, rain dripping into my face. The thick canopy protected me from the storm as I pushed aside the ferns, searching for what, I didn't know. I started scraping off the looser dirt from all around. It moved easily, as if it were new. Had someone been here before me?

There it was. A piece of fabric, its sides fraying. Its soft satin had yellowed, but the picture printed on it was perfectly preserved. The picture of me with the Cullens in a huge football heap, all piled on top of Emmett. It was a candid shot taken by Esme. We had burst out laughing when we first saw it.

I shoved the dirt aside eagerly now, knowing that it lay beneath somewhere. The piece of torn shirt that had dropped while Edward was burying the time machine served as a reminded of us, of where it was located. The soil shifted willingly. My earlier suspicion was stronger now-someone _had _been here before. Edward, probably. It brought tears to my eyes, knowing he had been _here_, looking for _our _time machine. He still remembered.

My fingers hit something as they dragged through the thin layer of soil. Something cold. Fresh excitement bubbled up in me as I pawed through the dirt. I pushed my fingers through the earth and fastened around something hard and cool to touch. I pulled it hard-the weight of the soil dragged it down a little.

The dark soil slid off the top of the metal box as I held it to my face. I blew the rest of the dirt off.

It was our time machine, that much was sure. It looked much too elegant to be of a seven-year-old's liking. It had been Esme's contribution. Its edges were carefully rounded; it had been made that way so that none of us could injure ourselves as we passed it around excitedly. It was the size of a paperback, and as thick as a classic-which was _very _thick. It had elaborate carvings all around it, showing a beautiful scene of a forest with drops of rain. None of us had fully appreciated the scene then, but now it made my heart ache when I realized that Esme had made it to look exactly what I was seeing now, in the forest. Every detail was the same.

I fingered the beautiful sky-blue ribbon holding it shut, tied well but nothing like Esme's beautiful knots. So Edward _had _been here, then. I recognized the way the bow was angled. I smiled wryly; he could never tie a perfectly aligned bow. It was always tilted. **(My habit, too.)**

I looked heavenward. It was getting darker. Soon it would be time for Charlie to come home. It was definitely time for me to make his dinner. I pursed my lips. Apparently the time machine would have to wait.

I jogged back to the house, clutching at the box on my way.

_?? point of view_

I watched as she ran back to the house, holding that retarded box, her hair swinging. I wrinkled my nose. She was such an idiot. I'll have to keep watching, though. Marie Swan could be a threat. I had my territory too, and my pride, for that matter. The others might not like it too much if I lost to this pitiful excuse for a girl.

Of course, nobody said I couldn't _kill _her…

_Bella point of view (__**again**__)_

After I made dinner for Charlie, I sat down with him to gulp down the lasagna hastily, the hot cheese burning my tongue. Charlie watched me, somewhat surprised. I usually wasn't this rushed during dinner. He must've thought I was possessed.

"You're in a rush today," Charlie commented, taking a big bite. I swallowed the scalding food so that I could answer.

"Sure, I guess so. I wanted to reread _A Midsummer's Night Dream_," I lied smoothly. Charlie had better not find out about the time machine. I highly doubted he would understand why I was so excited when I had made it very clear I didn't want to see Edward.

Charlie nodded absently, his attention already diverted. I looked down, smiling. Tonight was the best night ever for Charlie not to be observant.

I put my plate in the sink, preparing to wash up. "Leave those," Charlie called. "You look excited to read that book. I'll do the dishes."

I hesitated, hovering near the sink. I didn't want to neglect Charlie; on the other hand, I wanted to get to my time machine and pore through it. "You sure?"

Charlie grinned at me, wagging his fork at me. "I survived the last seventeen years, you know," he reminded me.

"I don't know how you survived," I muttered, sprinting up the stairs with a loud thanks. **(Recognize the sentences from Twilight?)**

I locked the door behind me. Almost immediately I sat on my bed, touching the box. The early anticipation had dissipated, only to be replaced by a weird, and honestly, irrational, nervousness.

"Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself, although why I was chickening out I had no idea. I pulled the ribbon quickly before I could change my mind; it slid apart easily. I traced the shiny carvings on the mahogany box before sliding it open.

It was filled to the brim. A photo fluttered out with the sudden breeze; I got up and slammed the window shut. I turned my back on the quivering glass as I strode over and picked up the fallen picture. I examined it, an involuntary smile playing on the edge of my face.

It was a photo of me and Edward in the hammock. I remembered vividly what had happened exactly after this photo was taken-I had fallen out on one side, Edward on the other. Esme had laughed for months after that whenever she caught sight of Edward's shiny purple bruise on his elbow, where he had instinctively jutted out to protect himself from the fall.

The next bunch of photos was similar. They were mostly candid shots of me and Edward, and occasionally Alice, goofing around. I lingered on a particularly interesting picture. It showed me, Edward and Emmett, sitting on the sofa glaring down at our freshly painted, bright red toenails. I could just see the tip of Alice's silver sandal showing from behind the sofa; she and Rosalie were howling with laughter. It had been our punishment for a failed dare.

At the very bottom of the box was a soft ribbon, baby blue with gold cursive fonts. I squinted at it, trying to read the tiny print. It was so small.

Tears collected in my eyes when I managed to make out the words. I put on down gently on top of the photos I had put back in the box. I slid the lid shut with a soft click.

Was that an _echo _I heard?

There it was again. _Click. _I looked around my room, my head whipping to detect the source of the sound. _Click. _Where in the world was it coming from?!

I got up quickly, goosebumps erupting on my arms-a response to missing information. Information like why the heck was there a weird clicking sound in my fairly not-spooky room.

A particularly loud and vicious sound hit again. This time it wasn't so much of a click than a loud thud. I automatically looked towards the door to see if Charlie would be coming in. I padded over and peeked out the door.

The door.

Cursing myself for having been so slow, I ran to the window, pushing it open as wide as it would go. The rain whipped in-it was a thunderstorm. I could hear the thunder rolling off the distant Olympic range. I stuck my head out to peer into the gloom. A wild branch hit me in my face, poking my eye. Tears came again.

I shook my head impatiently, peering downwards. A lone figure stood on the sidewalk. I could barely make out a blurred silhouette amidst the darkness. I couldn't make out a thing. Even my truck was invisible in the night. This was a storm to remember…not that I had experienced too many.

"Marie!" Oh, please let me be imagining that familiar voice.

"Marie!" his voice was impatient now. "Can I come in? I'm freezing out here!"

"Good for you," I mumbled. "Go ahead," I added, more clearly this time. He heard it, though, and I saw him grip something in his hands, fair against the dark in comparison. I blinked, trying to see through the whipping rain. It was a rope.

"You are aware that the rain will make the rope weaker?" I yelled, leaning my upper body out the window. Edward tugged on the rope attached to the oak tree outside my room, looking incredibly like a certain superhero that had been bitted by a certain radioactive spider let loose.

"Don't be a pessimist," he told me as he put one hand over the other. I stared in horror. He was climbing my tree without anything but his arms to pull. Why couldn't he climb the tree _without _a rope? It would be so much easier, not to mention less dangerous! The tree was certainly less fragile that that little cord keeping him alive.

"Keep away from the window," he called out, the rope rocking from side to side in huge swings.

"Edward-what–"

I gasped. Maybe it wasn't the wind swinging that rope.

I launched myself out of the way, falling against the bed. A tall, fair figure launched into the room, feet first, body rigid, looking extremely like a rocket flying into my room.

His hands gripped the windowsill, letting go of the rope completely. I stifled a gasp, my hands clapping over my mouth. The rope swung down, forgotten, as Edward landed on the balls of his heels with a very soft thud, sliding on the floor in his dry socks. His shoes had dropped off, having caught on the edge of the windowsill.

We both stared at the door immediately, waiting for Charlie to come in. Finally I broke the silence.

"Are you _nuts_?"

Edward grinned, turning to look at me. My eyes widened suddenly. I edged backwards, finding the time machine with my fingers. Trying not to be inconspicuous about it, I slowly pushed it in the vague direction of my pillow.

"Well…since I thought we were really getting off on the wrong foot, I figured that since we should be friends, I should make it up to you." A breeze whooshed through the open window then, making both of us shiver. Edward went to the window to shut it. I took advantage of his momentary distraction to shove the box under my pillow.

"Did Alice put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously. It sounded _exactly _like Alice. I knew for sure Edward couldn't have come up with this by himself. His creativity wasn't _that_ far yet. Alice, on the other hand…

Edward grinned sheepishly, still staring out the window at the pounding rain. "Yes, actually. She said that I shouldn't be ignoring you and picking fights just because of Lauren," he admitted. I narrowed my eyes. He was editing.

"Okay…and you decide to "make it up to me" in _my _room at goodness knows what time?" I could hear the quotation marks in my sentence _very _clearly. Good, then-Edward could hear it to. He had better not make this sneak-into-my-room thing a tradition. Charlie would have an aneurysm if he found out Edward was in my room. Not to mention Renée would flip out and drag me to Disney World after accusing me of 'messing around' with Edward.

"Actually, it's one in the morning," Edward corrected. My eyes bulged.

"_You come creeping into _my _room at _one in the morning?!" I screeched, a little too loud. I had been looking through the time machine longer than I had thought!

Charlie's snores stuttered and picked up pace again.

Edward smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Esme-my mother-goes to sleep late. And I think Alice is still awake. She was having a chick flick marathon with Rosalie and she had too much chocolate." Of course she did. Alice _always _had too much chocolate in her system.

"Okay. Apology accepted. So can you _please _get out of my room before Charlie comes in?" I asked politely. Edward's brows furrowed.

"You're letting me off easy," he accused.

"Of course I am. In case you haven't noticed, I actually need to sleep,"

Edward grinned his signature crooked smile. "We still have Mr Berty's project," he reminded me. I pursed my lips. The danged project was the last thing I wanted to think about. It was _way _overdue on account of me and Edward not being able to solve our creative differences.

"Fine. I'll go to your house tomorrow to work on the project. Now can I _please _go to sleep?"

Edward flashed a huge grin at me. "Sure. Tomorrow, huh? You can meet my family." I stifled a groan. Meeting his family. Wow. That was going to be a very pleasant experience.

He nimbly turned for the window, opened it, and jumped down. I narrowed my eyes. From the soft thud that was his landing impact, he probably hadn't broken his neck. Yet. I yawned and lay down on my pillow, ignoring the sharp feeling from the time machine. I was exhausted.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better than today.

**Ha-ha! Another unknown freak! I love this story, so I'm going to keep on going. I **_**want **_**to, so I'm adding weird bits to it. Review! **


	16. Dawdle

**Okay, here's the deal: whoever guesses unknown person in previous chapter gets his or her name featured in chapter 17! Good luck, guys! And…YAY! Today (27 October) IS MY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!**

I woke up in the morning, my eyelids fluttering. I yawned widely and involuntarily. There was the usual I-just-woke-up bleariness, like opening your eyes through muddy water. My eyes itched. I blinked, trying not to wake up-if I did, I would have to face something _very _bad today. Something worse than death-what was it again? Oh, yeah.

I had to meet the Cullens.

Well, that was just my bad luck, wasn't it? Because then I would have to meet Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie weren't bound to recognize me. Even Renée had said I looked way different from back then, and they weren't so close to me as to actually recognize bits of Bella in my personality, but Emmett? He was the one I spent the most time with aside from Edward. Sometimes I think he knew me better than Edward did. He certainly remembered my birthday more often than Edward. What if he recognized Bella?

But then I had expected Edward to recognize me, and he didn't, so that was saying something. That meant either Edward was exceptionally unobservant or I really had changed, more than I thought so. I preferred to think it was the latter.

I sighed and rolled off the bed, landing with a stagger on the floor. I went to the bathroom, pausing only to yell goodbye to Charlie, who was leaving for work. Really, he never did stop, did he? He reminded me of Carlisle, who was always so committed to his work. Although _Carlisle_, on the other hand, actually knew his kids' hobbies…

**Keep reading keep reading keep reading…**

I was dawdling.

I knew perfectly well a reasonable time I should be at Edward's-noon-but regardless, I was dawdling. I ate each one of my Fruit Loops, one by one, and washed up. I slowly poured a glass of milk-wishing the milk would pour slower, too-and drank it at the pace of a turtle. If that weren't enough, I went upstairs to make my bed and brush my teeth meticulously. Two things I had never done before.

Apparently I was dawdling even more than I had thought, because after arranging the magnets of the fridge, I heard an engine outside the house. A soft purr I instinctively recognized as Edward's Volvo. Stupid Eddie, I thought grimly as I heard him jog up the path. He rapped on the door impatiently.

I took my time walking to the door. I hesitated before it, sighing deeply. Edward knocked again, louder. I swung the door open to see a very, very annoyed bronze-haired young man, looking as if someone had just stolen his wallet or something.

"What took you so long?" he demanded. I narrowed my eyes, my own irritation flaring up at this idiot that just decided to annoy me.

"Because I just came down the stairs to answer the door when your second knock interrupted me."

Edward blinked. "Oh. Okay, then. So about the project thing…"

"Sure," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze. "So I'm taking your Volvo, I assume?"

Edward smirked, taking pleasure in my discomfort. My eyes snapped up to glower at him. "Well, unless you intend to _walk _to my house…"

I shoved past him, locking the deadbolt. "I think I'll take walking, thank you very much," I retorted. Edward's face softened.

"Come on, Marie. Get in the car," he said firmly. I pursed my lips, weighing the options between going with Edward and handling the ribbing he was sure to dish out, or walking and face exhaustion, but…no Edward. I smiled slightly at the sheer pleasantness of the latter option. I grinned at Edward, and turned for the road.

He scowled, his emerald eyes narrowing. I ignored him and stalked a few steps forward. Something caught my jacket, yanking it back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand. I twisted my head to glare at him.

"Walking to your house," I supplied. Edward glowered at me hotly.

"You are not walking to my house when you do _not _know where my house is!" On the contrary, Edward…

He was towing me toward his car now, pulling my by my jacket. It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did.

"Let go!" I insisted. He did-after we reached his stinking Volvo.

"Get in," he snapped. I folded my arms and stood by his car stubbornly. I tried to give a fairly accurate guess that if I went back into the house, he would _not _follow me. I had to admit that the odds weren't looking very good.

"I'll just drag you back," Edward threatened, guessing my plan. He slid into the car. Pursing my lips, I got in, doing my best to slam the door as hard as possible. As it was, he just smiled conscendingly.

"You are so _pushy_!" I complained loudly. Edward grinned slightly, turning to wink at me. I folded my arms tightly, scowling. Edward was such an idiot.

**Keep reading keep reading keep reading…**

I kept up the huffy silence even as Edward pulled into the all-too familiar three-mile long driveway. I pouted sullenly. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's mouth twitch ever so often into a tiny smile that grew bigger as he glanced at me. I scowled, turning my head to the side as the Volvo purred down the grassy path I had once trawled on my bare feet.

When the car stopped outside the house, I stared up at the house with a huge lump in my throat, tiny at first but growing each second. Edward hopped out and opened the door for me. I slid out without bothering to look at him-I was too busy staring at the huge, pale mansion shrouded in the darkness cast by the huge trees. It had not changed a bit since the last time I had been here.

"Nice, isn't it?" Edward said smugly from next to me. I mashed my lips together with no intention to answer. Edward could see that, and he sighed softly. "Look, I'm really, really sorry, okay? But you really wouldn't have gone out of your house if I hadn't done it, you know, forcibly."

I gritted my teeth and spoke through them. "You could've asked nicely,"

Edward made a face. "Like that would've worked," he pointed out. I leaned against the Volvo, considering that.

"Yeah, probably not," I conceded after a while. Edward sniggered and looked up at the house again.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed, looking up at the place that had once been my refuge, my home away from home. I fought back the irrational tears that threatened to spill any moment. It wouldn't do anything at all to start crying now. It would only mean questions, questions, and more questions. What would I say? I was such a fan of architecture that upon sight of the castle, I burst out crying? Ugh.

Still, though, it was just so _weird_. I almost expected Esme to come walking out of the house any moment to answer the door and scold me for not wearing any shoes. It was déjà vu. Visiting the Cullens, all over again.

Edward saw my tormented expression and misinterpreted it. "Hey, come on, Marie. What's wrong? You don't have to be worried about meeting my family. They really aren't _that _bad, well, except for Emmett. But still, don't worry. You won't have to see them if you really don't want to. We can stay in the study if you want to." He was babbling now, really anxious. I had to giggle a bit. He sounded so anxious. Looking at his face, now, it was like all the bravado and swagger had fell away, peeling away to show the old Edward I loved inside.

"You're right," I admitted, sighing. "It won't be that bad, I suppose." I sounded so convincing; I almost fooled myself-until I remembered Emmett and when Edward had said that they weren't all bad, except for Emmett. He was sure to start teasing about _Eddie's new girlfriend_. I could almost hear him in a deep, throaty voice I imagined would suit him-"_Ooh, Eddie boy brought his new girlfriend home. Whatcha going to do with her in the study, eh, Eddie?" _I shuddered.

"You cold?" Edward asked, concerned. I managed a smile, although the image was still there-or, rather, sound. My imagination was working overtime. I really had to stop reading so much fiction.

I realized Edward was still waiting for an answer. "Not really," I lied. Then a breeze ruffled my hair and I shivered again, a real one this time. Edward laughed. I sighed. "Come on. Let's not keep the Cullens waiting," I said, defeated, striding up to the porch. Edward kept pace. His hand found its way into mine, rounding my tightly clenched fist and squeezing it gently. I loosened my hand so he could hold it properly. I wondered if I should object…but it was nice, in a way. His hand was warm around mine. I always felt too cold, even wrapped in a thick duvet. That was why I used to balk at the idea of staying in cold, rainy Forks after getting used to Phoenix, where I was bound to almost freeze to death.

Edward eased the door open. It wasn't locked. Of course not. Why lock the door to the biggest house in Forks that incidentally happened to have a woman that loved really, really old antiques and collected them? And, oh yeah, it also happened to house a doctor that made hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of dollars a year? Apparently nobody had thought about that.

"Come on," Edward urged gently, pulling me to the living room. "They're waiting for you."

I gulped. They're waiting for me? _What had I just gotten myself into?!_

I stopped dead at the door, dragging Edward back by his hand as he took a step forward. He moved back to stand with me. I swallowed slowly as I met five pairs of eyes that held nothing but curiosity and interest.

And one pair of eyes that held recognition.

**Ha! Take that, Bella! Busted! Oh, yes, another thing. Whoever can guess the Cullen with the recognition ALSO gets his or her name listed, along with the unknown person thing. Once again, good luck!**


	17. No, no, NO!

**Here are the Emmy awards for the guessing game!! **

**The mysterious killer…**

**BlackHeart9**

**Shazza-Girl**

**You might be wondering why they both won when they said it were two different people, but all shall be revealed! Just…not in this chapter.**

**And for the recognition…NOBODY GUESSED IT RIGHT!! That is way weird! But…okay, I am weird, so…I guess it's not your fault. (slaps self)**

**Congrats to all that won! Because I'm so happy, I'll give a preview of chapter 18! Just scroll to the bottom of this page! (And thanks for the birthday wishes! I had a great birthday! And by the way, Rosalie is sweet in this story. I love Rosalie.)**

I swallowed quickly and desperately searched for my voice, all the while staring into the horrified and surprised eyes of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Um, hi, everyone. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Mr and Mrs Cullen."

Well, at least that sounded like what a stranger might say upon meeting a family for the first time. Everyone looked surprised that I could address that properly, except for Carlisle. I squirmed a bit. It felt so _wrong _to call Carlisle and Esme Mr and Mrs Cullen. It didn't suit them. It made them sound old, when they were so good-looking and youthful.

"Call me Esme, dear," Esme said, smiling at me. I grinned back at her motherly features. She was just so loving.

"Esme," I said, confidence suddenly springing up. I averted my gaze from Carlisle's curious eyes. He was staring at me like…like I was something interesting under a microscope. I felt like a science experiment. Not a very pleasant feeling.

"So, um, guys, I'm going to go to the study with Marie to work on our English project," Edward said quickly, sensing my discomfort. Emmett opened his mouth to start the teasing fiasco, but Edward had foreseen it. Smart boy. "Shut up, Emmett."

"Marie, can you come with me for a moment?" Carlisle said suddenly. _Uh-oh. _

"Carlisle, please don't do that," Edward groaned.

Emmett snickered. "Sex talk, Carlisle?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, hitting his arm. "You are _disgusting_!"

Emmett threw his arms in the air in mock protest. "What? I'm just saying! What else could it be about?"

"Emmett, shut up," four voices echoed in unison. Alice threw a well-aimed crumpled-up piece of paper at Emmett. It rebounded off his nose. Emmett yelled at Alice, which caused Jasper to shout back, which caused Rosalie to holler, and Emmett yelled at Jasper for pissing Rosalie off, and the cycle started again.

"Kids!" Esme bellowed over the racket. "Must you act like a pack of wolves? There's a visitor right in front of you!" There was dead silence…that, and Carlisle chuckling with a very amused expression on his face, probably from Esme calling me a visitor. I glared at him resentfully…causing him to grin even more.

"Marie? My study, please," Carlisle requested, his eyes twinkling. I squeezed Edward's hand briefly and followed Carlisle to the staircase. Once we had rounded half of the huge staircase, he paused, looking at me, smiling.

"Why don't you lead the way? I'm sure you know the way just as well as I do," he suggested. I gritted my teeth. Deciding he wouldn't move, I stomped up and to the door I knew led to Carlisle's study. I stopped outside the highly polished door. Carlisle smiled at me and went in. I followed grudgingly, panicking at what was waiting for me.

"Please sit…_Bella_."

I pursed my lips. "I don't know what're you're talking about," I said stubbornly. Better to deny, deny, _deny _rather than admit it.

"Come on, Bella. Admit it. It's you," he said confidently. _So that you can spill to everyone? I don't think so! _

I managed a thin, strained smile. "Edward…told me about Bella. He said she moved away and you lost touch with her." God, please help me. Of all people to recognize me, why Carlisle? Was _everyone _out to get me? Why was it that my best friend didn't recognize me but Carlisle, _Carlisle_, did? Where was the justice?

Granted, I would actually rather have Carlisle recognize me than Emmett, who would probably start guffawing.

Carlisle sighed. "Come off it, Bella. I know it's you. You have one huge tell tale sign," he added smugly. My eyes widened, instinctively flashing down to scrutinize myself. Wrong move-it gave me away.

I sighed now. "Okay, I'll bite. _What are you talking about?"_ My eyebrows rose incredulously. And here I thought I was doing so well keeping up this façade!

Carlisle smiled. "Your ring finger, Bella," he said gently. I looked down to my left hand, at my ring finger. I inhaled through my nose, slowly, to calm myself down.

"Oh. Of course," I muttered. Trust Carlisle to remember that scar. I still remembered how I had got it-I had accidentally gouged myself with a kitchen knife while preparing a snack for Edward and I hadn't wanted to tell him because he would have been furious and overprotective of me for days after that. Carlisle had sewn it up without telling anyone, and later, I added my own scars using a pocket knife to make it look like a ring. I hardly thought of the scar anymore.

"Crap," I mumbled, clenching my fist and shoving it behind my back. Carlisle looked patronizing, smiling conscendingly at me.

"You don't think I would've forgotten that particular injury, now, did you? Since you, of all people, should know I don't forget things?" Carlisle looked amused. I scowled at him.

"Maybe you didn't forget, but I sure did," I retorted. Carlisle smiled. He seemed to be smiling a lot when I was around. He reminded me of Emmett. I scowled even harder at the reminder of him. What was Emmett doing to that poor boy Edward down there? I couldn't believe him leaving Edward unharmed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Carlisle was leaning forward on his desk now, pressing the tips of his fingers together. I pursed my lips. Behind that simple question was a huge array of possibilities, arranged by the most appealing in front and the least tempting all the way at the back. Number one on that list was to keep Edward in the dark. It would be more convenient for everyone, me included.

I sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know the right thing to do here, Carlisle. It seems like one way or the other, someone's going to get hurt."

Carlisle frowned. "How so?"

With a very deep sigh, I slid into the chair opposite Carlisle. I scrunched up my face, trying to find the appropriate words. "Well…it's like this. If I tell Edward that, you know, it's me, there'll be a lot of questions, and I'm afraid…that Edward may be angry at me for lying to him all this while. I'll admit I haven't seen Edward in ten years, but I think I've known him well enough this past week to…familiarize myself with his personality now, and I'm pretty sure he would mind being lied to.

"On the other hand, if I don't tell him, he's bound to find out sometime. A secret this big can't be kept forever and I know for a fact I might not even be staying in Forks that long. Should Renée come with Phil, I'm sure the cat will be out of the bag and _then _Edward really would be mad at me. Not to mention how Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper would react."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I do see your point. A nasty catch 22, if you may." He pursed his lips. "Given that, I think you should just let things play out and allow fate to decide itself. I believe there'll be a way and a time."

My lower lip jutted out. "I'm just afraid he'll find out from someone else."

Carlisle grinned at me. "So, tell him."

I scowled at him. "Thanks a lot, dad," I grumbled, deliberately using _dad _since it was what I used to call him, long ago, as a weird joke. Carlisle's face softened, though the grin remained. I glared. "I hope you're not telling anyone about this."

"Scout's honor," Carlisle promised, holding up a hand. I tried not to smile, and failed miserably.

"I'll hold you to that," I warned him, turning to walk out. Before I could close the door behind me, Carlisle's soft voice reached my ears.

"Oh, and Bella? I think Alice is planning to match make you and Edward together," he snickered.

"Oh, wonderful," I groaned, shutting the door with a soft click.


	18. The horror that is Alice

**First things first: the unknown person might or might not make an appearance in this story. Oh, it will appear, but I'm thinking of a sequel to this. If I lump everything together it'll cause a huge headache. Let's see how things work, shall we?**

**Second, I'm trying to use some of the original text from Mrs Meyer herself, so if you see any familiar phrases, don't accuse me of copyright infringement or whatever, since I already stated it here. Personally I think the usage will make the story more real.**

**Third, my story is NOT beta-ed and I don't intend it to be. Everything you see is pure me.**

I stomped down the stairs to see Edward waiting for me at the foot of the staircase, I scowled at him, which seemed to elevate his strangely electric mood. "Someone's particularly bright and happy today," I noted sullenly.

Edward shrugged. "Emmett was being unintentionally funny," he said simply. I mashed my lips together.

"What did he do?" I asked curiously. Edward just shook his head. I glared at nothing in particular. I really, _really _wanted to know what Emmett had done. We walked silently up the winding staircase to the third floor.

"So about the English thing…do you want to do it now?" Edward asked slowly, finally breaking the silence. I shrugged, still stubbornly resisting his attempts to get me to talk. He sighed and stopped halfway up the staircase, turning to face me. I stood facing forward, my jaw set. Edward gently took hold of my shoulders and turned me around. Even then I glowered at the piece of wall above his head.

Edward tried to get me to look at him unsuccessfully. "Marie, what's wrong with you? This can't all be because of me not telling you what Emmett had done…or really, told me to do. Did something Carlisle say insult you or something?" Close enough, Eddie boy. He offended my intelligence with the scar thing and all.

I shook my head with no intention of opening my mouth. Edward could see that. "I'll tell you about the Emmett thing later if it makes you feel better," he promised. This I had to bite. I looked at him, trying to imitate Alice's puppy-dog eyes.

"Really?" I asked tentatively. He nodded, smiling his trademark crooked smile at me. I smiled back. It was a bit weird; seeing the most widely contested for guy in school have a sweeter side to him. With his looks, Edward could easily pass off as a player. It was lucky he had two great people as parents, or he would've turned out rotten.

Of course, all of the Cullens had Carlisle's stupid sarcasm…

Edward wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me up the stairs, finally impatient with my gimpy pace. I yelled in protest, stumbling up the staircase. If I fell and had a concussion, he would have no one but himself to blame. Then he would see how he dealt with that. Edward started muttering unintelligibly under his breath. I thought I picked out the word overreaction.

I finally staggered into his stupid room, cursing under my breath. Stupid, pushy best friend. I considered stepping on his foot, but then he moved away to the centre of the room. He stood in the middle of the floor, a wide grin on his face. He spread his arms out and spun around, looking extraordinarily like a model showcasing her…assets. I smiled despite myself.

"What are you on? Drugs?" I joked, sliding onto the thick, shaggy carpet. I looked around. "Where's the bed?"

Edward laughed softly. "I don't sleep on a bed," he said, nodding towards a long, black couch with several pillows thrown on it carelessly. "I prefer to sleep on the floor. Much nicer. And it's not much of a difference from an actual bed, either."

I grimaced at that, dragging a pillow from the couch and lying on the floor with it under my head. He was right. It wasn't half bad at all. Really, it was even more comfortable than lying on my bed at home. I sighed, just a tiny, soft sound of happiness as I stared out the glass that covered the entire south wall of the house. I watched tiny specks that were birds move past the Olympic mountains. The view was breathtaking.

His room was nice, quite large. It was bigger than my room, that was sure. Racks and more racks of CDs, neatly arranged in a mind-boggling array of colors. In the corner sat a complicated stereo system, so intricate I wouldn't so much as _breathe _on it for fear of breaking it. The walls were draped with fabric. Considering the music selection Edward kept, I could guess the stereo had good acoustics.

I was vaguely aware of Edward lying down next to me, his hands twined behind his head. He lifted one hand and pointed. "A red-tailed hawk…another hawk…and I think that's an osprey with lunch…"

I twisted my head slightly to stare at him in disbelief. "How do you know all that?"

Edward shrugged; the movement caused the pleats in the carpet to sway, imitating grass swaying gently in the breeze. "When you have a lot of time, you tend to notice smaller things nobody else would've noticed. Like the way hawks move are smoother compared to eagles, or the way the colors of the wildlife shine when the sun hits them properly." Edward grinned suddenly, turning to look at me. "Sometimes, people just don't realize how underrated nature is."

I smiled back, shrugging a bit. "I know. It really bugs me when people tend to fork out hundreds of dollars just to buy that new crocodile skin bag or snake skin shoes. It's bizarre to me. Why spend so much on new stuff when old things probably look just as good, right?"

Edward snorted. "Tell that to Alice. You should see her wardrobe."

I grimaced. Edward laughed at that, and then sighed. He stood up fluidly, holding one hand out to me. "We've got a project to do," he reminded me. I sighed and took his hand. I needed the support more than I thought. The room spun a little from the sudden blood flow downwards.

"Let's get working, then," I agreed ruefully.

.xXx.

I yawned and stretched. I felt so stiff from the hours of lying on Edward's floor, scribbling messy notes. I made Edward write out the long, long essay-his perfect cursive was _much _more appealing than my scrawl. I was pretty sure the writing would win Mr Berty over if the content didn't.

"That was enlightening," laughed Edward, as he flexed his fingers. I glared at him. He laughed more and pulled on the end of my ponytail jokingly. I poked his side.

"Hey, hey, people!" Alice said, leaning against the doorway. "Knock, knock," she added with a grin. She sauntered in, plopping down on the floor next to me. Edward groaned loudly, for Alice's benefit, I could guess. Alice shot a death glare his way.

"Marie, would you please play with me?" Alice asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. I couldn't hold back a tiny moan. I remembered Alice's definition of 'play' a decade ago, and then remembered Carlisle's cryptic warning. I could guess fairly well Alice's idea of _play_.

She turned on the pity act now. Edward was watching us both warily.

I surrendered. "Okay, Alice. I'll play with you," I said wearily. This was going to be interesting.

Alice dragged me to her room-of course; I already knew where it was. I was pretty sure Esme hadn't shifted the rooms around a lot. Too bad the same couldn't be said for Alice's room. I stopped dead in the doorway, my eyes widening.

It wasn't _all _pink, thank god for that. Alice was the sophiscated fashionista; she had more mature tastes. If I had thought Edward's room was big, Alice's room was easily _twice _of his room. The floor was wood; the walls a matte white. The northern wall was almost entirely covered in splashes of bright colors, with _Alice xoxo _written in gold cursive across the bottom right. There were two doors, each located opposite each other. The southern wall overlooked the forest, and all the way to the freeway and beyond.

I eyed the eastern door speculatively. I knew the other door led to an attached bathroom-a huge one at that-so I had no idea where that door went. Judging by Edward's comments on Alice's wardrobe, though, I guessed it was a walk-in closet. I shuddered. Did Alice monopolize three rooms? I had a brief image of Alice trying to convince Esme to ignore classic proportions and allow this monstrosity of a room. I could get lost in it.

"Like it?" Alice asked brightly. I glanced at the huge bed with its pink throws; the vanity table and hundreds of Christmas lights draped across the room, and gave a non-committal flick of my head. She beamed. "Yeah, most people have that reaction at first. But it's easy to love."

She pushed me to the said western door and shoved me into a giant bathroom. I swallowed as Alice sat me down on a chair in front of a table peppered with beauty products, all claiming to enhance and enrich one's beauty. I picked one up, turning it in my hands, repressing a shiver. This 'miracle water' must cost over two hundred dollars- I remembered seeing a similar once in Renée's bathroom. She had bought it for a hundred fifty, and apparently it was on _sale_.

"Stay," Alice commanded, leaving the bathroom. I groaned. Apparently it was Bella Barbie time-only, as far as Alice knew, it was Makeover Marie time. I was done for.

Alice danced back in, a huge, smug grin on her face. "Close your eyes, Marie," she instructed, I obeyed, feeling extraordinarily like a weak, helpless lamb-in which case, I was. I was very aware of Alice's soft hands applying something soft and sticky on my face. Chills erupted on my spine at the cool touch.

"Um, Alice, if you don't mind me asking, what is this for?" I asked hesitantly. Stupid question. Since when did Alice give makeovers for events? She had a habit of dressing people up for no reason at all.

Apparently there was an occasion this time, though. "Edward didn't tell you?" Alice asked, her soprano voice thick with disbelief. I shook my head. "I'm going to kill that boy," she muttered. "There's going to be a party tonight, at La Push, down at First Beach. Mike Newton invited us, and you, too, I think. Regardless, it's an open party, so you can come whether he wants you to or not –"

"_Mike Newton?!_" I half-shrieked, causing Alice to jump slightly, her hands slipping. I felt something soggy slide down my face, threatening to drip onto my clothes, before Alice caught it deftly and re-applied the mush. "I can't go, Alice!"

"Is this about Charlie? Because Esme already asked him, and he said yes."

I growled. "Did Edward have a part in this?"

I sensed Alice shrugging sheepishly. "Well…he actually suggested not telling you we told Charlie, but I would've thought he _would _have told you about the party itself…I'm really sorry about that."

"I forgive you," I said magnanimously. "But I still can't go! Rather, I don't _want _to go! Mike scares me."

Alice giggled, the sound sparkling with crystal diamonds. "Is this about his fawning over you? Because you really don't have to worry about that. I'm sure he won't do anything in public." I grimaced-it sounded so wrong.

"There's Mike, then there's Tyler, Eric, and the other half-dozen guys. Not to mention Jacob," I pointed out. "Why don't they go do something more productive? Or, better yet, chase after someone actually worth the time? Like Rosalie or you?"

Alice laughed, louder than ever. "That's because Rose turned them all down ages ago, and since she started hooking up with Emmett, they don't dare get closer. Then they turned to me, but Emmett said he would beat anyone that-I quote-"dared woo my baby sister". It was pretty funny, really."

I groaned. "Great. Just great. And no offense, Alice, but a makeover isn't going to help much, either."

Alice sighed. "Really, Marie, there's nothing you have to fear. Edward'll be your knight in shining armour if you're really scared." She tiptoed to get a bottle from a high shelf, so I could see her wink at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You know what. Edward's in love," she teased. I could feel my cheeks redden. Suddenly I was thankful for the facial mask that covered most of the blush. "You know, I'm really very grateful you came along just in time. Edward was getting so depressed, what with his loneliness with Bella and all –"she stopped suddenly to face me seriously. "Do you know the story of Bella, Marie?" she asked softly.

I nodded, unable to say a thing. "But he didn't tell me much," I whispered. I didn't want to cause trouble, but I still wanted to know the Cullens' reaction. It was perverse curiosity. Edward hadn't told me enough details to satisfy me.

Alice eyed me, a solemn expression on her face. "So you know the story of how all of us came to lose our best friend?" she clarified, her expression unreadable. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. It was there in Alice's voice, too, the sound of loss and despair I had heard in Edward's voice when he spoke of _me__**. **_I hated it. The echo of pain, no matter how little, was enough to sting me. It was almost enough to make me confess and spill the beans.

Almost.

"After she left the house, dumbstruck, we went to Esme and told her what we had done, almost proudly. We thought she would approve and tell us that we had done the right thing. We had heard her speak so often of a clean break we thought it applied to every situation," Alice continued, her eyes on my hair as she twirled locks my hair, seemingly absently, but I realized she was actually designing an intricate braid, tucking it behind bobby pins and butterfly clips.

"We tried chasing after her," Alice mused, almost to herself, twisting a braid between her fingers. "But when we arrived, Charlie told us that we were too late and that Bella had left with her mother ten minutes ago. He wouldn't tell us where she went, because he said he wasn't obliged to tell anyone, even us. I only can guess that Bella had run home crying and telling him the story, and he had banned us from any contact with her."

That wasn't true, not at all. Charlie had asked Renée if he could disclose my whereabouts to the Cullen kids, and she had said a very snappy no. Apparently she thought I should be as distanced from Forks as possible, even cutting off the Cullens. As if I could ever forget them. I fingered the locket Edward had given me for my sixth birthday that rested in the hollow of my neck.

Alice took a damp cloth and wiped the gunk off my face, still speaking in the low, hushed tone. "Emmett stopped playing his video games. He didn't want to touch them, or even see them. When Esme tried bribing him with some new game called Constantine, he just kept it in a box. Then came something called Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. He took one look at it and started crying, then trashed it with the whole console. It was only until much later that Esme found out that Grand Theft Auto was a series of games that he used to play with Bella. Till now, he never continued playing."

She applied something powdery on my face and brushed my eyes with mascara-waterproof, by the looks of it. "Jasper didn't sleep for three consecutive nights. He was crying his heart out. Esme found him on the fourth day severely dehydrated. In some ways he was almost catatonic. Carlisle had to bring him to the hospital. Rose didn't say a thing for two months. Even at school, she would only reply with monosyllabic answers. She spoke her first complete sentence three months after Bella left." Alice cracked a dry smile. "It was, 'where's dinner'."

I gnashed my teeth. They had reacted so badly to my leaving. She didn't have to tell me _her_ reaction-the despair in her voice was enough. "And Edward?"

Alice sighed. "Edward…Edward cried every night after that for six months. For a week, he refused to eat, or drink, or even move. He just lay down on the floor, curled up in a ball. He only woke up when Carlisle considered moving to another country. He started screaming that we couldn't make him leave, and refused to even speak to Carlisle or Esme for two weeks. In some ways, I thought he really hated us," Alice murmured, her voice enchanting. I sat transfixed, listening to the pain of Edward. I realized with a sharp jab that Edward's pain had been a hundredfold worse than mine.

Alice flicked her eyes up to meet my tormented gaze. "He only woke up properly the last few years ago, when he was twelve, I think. Even then, he's never been fully into everything. He acts like a zombie at time. He took the longest to recover, longer than Emmett, who woke up when he was thirteen. He's never acted enthusiastically. He's almost…dead.

"Then _you _came along." Alice smiled at me. I was struck by the change in her expression, from hopeless to confident. "Now he's got a spark in him, something in him we thought was extinct erupted again, like a volcano erupting after hundreds of years. Only this time, the effect isn't devastating; rather, it's surprisingly sweet. I love Edward, Marie, and you're the best thing for him. It will work out, somehow."

She flitted out of the room and back again before my stupefied eyes had time to morph into something more neutral. She was holding a box in her hands, a bright smile lighting her pixie features. "So please, humor me, okay? Try to make him happy. He loves you, you know, and you being close to him is exactly what the doctor ordered."

I swallowed back a building scream of sudden frustration, taking the box Alice held out and opening the lid, holding it at a tilt an arm's length away from me. Alice giggled, clapping her hands like a two-year-old presented with a new toy…which, in this case, would be called Makeover Marie.

Out fell something soft, shiny, and very slippery. My mouth fell open as I pinched it between my hands. "Do you like it?" Alice asked happily, bouncing. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Well, it's definitely something," I muttered, holding up the sparkly blue dress. I fingered the sheer gossamer material that covered the blue satin. It was definitely pretty. It was off-shouldered, and had a white ribbon just below the bust. "Empire waist?"

Alice nodded. "I love the sleeves…don't you?" she asked, eyeing the ruffles that were the sleeves. I shrugged, faking nonchalance.

"It's nice," I answered casually. "Shoes?" I added, wincing internally as I imagined manipulating with stilettos. That would be a recipe for disaster.

"Here," Alice said, pulling out a pair of ballet flats in soft blue with matching silk ribbons. "I figured you needed something simple to work with, since your makeup is dramatic."

"Dramatic?" I gasped, whirling to face the mirror. I gaped at my reflection in horror. "Oh, Alice, what did you _do_?"

She wasn't exaggerating when she said dramatic. She had applied turquoise eye shadow and bright blue glitter eyeliner. My lips were a shiny pink. "Alice!" I groaned. There was no way I could _not _stand out now. I was done for!

"What?" Alice said innocently. "You, me and Rosalie will be the stars of the party!"

"Yeah, I'm so sure Newton will react very well to this," I grumbled.

Alice strolled out of the bathroom, patting my shoulder as she walked. "You'll survive," she informed me. "Put on the clothes."

I groaned again.

.xXx.

"Okay, I've put on the stupid dress and shoes. _Now _can I jump out the window?"

Alice scowled at me. "You'll thank me for this," she said confidently.

"Don't bet on it."

Alice was wearing a red dress that ended just above her knees, with geometric triangles cut out to showcase her snow white skin. Rosalie was wearing a strapless white dress that was tight at her waist and flared out like a calla lily to end at her kneecaps. Both had matching makeup.

Blue, red, and white. Suddenly my stomach was extremely uneasy. Alice was right. We _were _going to be the belles of the party. I was done for.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, almost shyly, as we paused at the top of the stairs. I swallowed nervously, butterflies threatening to spill the contents of my stomach.

"Not a bit-let's go," I said with a shaky laugh. Alice patted my hand. I narrowed my eyes at her as we slowly descended. Alice burst out laughing.

"Aw, shut it," I muttered, too low for her to hear. Rosalie heard, though, and cracked up. So when we finally reached within sight of the boys, we were all laughing.

My eyes were focused on Edward's face, wary of his reaction. His eyes widened slightly, and then he composed his face, only a huge smile lingering. Emmett nudged him playfully and muttered something that caused Edward to blush. Edward blushing? What was going on?

I stepped onto the floor first, followed quickly by Rose and Alice. Edward went to my side. "Sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier," he muttered into my ear, taking my hand and squeezing it quickly, then letting it go.

"Understatement of the century," I breathed back. "I almost had a heart attack when Alice told me. Really, Mike Newton?"

Edward snickered. "Don't worry. He won't go ballistic on you for making a surprise appearance," he assured me, his eyes flickering over my dress. "I really think you'll have the opposite effect. He'll be thrilled."

"Which is exactly what I'm terrified about."

**Okay, this story took about a week for me to write, and today I just found out Obama won (I was asleep last night! I wasn't paying attention to CNN!) and so here goes. I fully support Obama 101 percent. McCain supporters skip this-no offense intended, but I really do not like McCain's campaign. There's more than a few sticky parts to it, and he keeps on changing tactics. What was that song again-part of it goes, 'like Obama says it's time for a change'. I love that song. **


	19. The La Push guys

**I have found a beautiful website that is Teen Fashion. To access the website, simply type .com. No www, just a http://. So, from now on, all outfits in this story (and possible sequel) will be from Teen Fashion, or inspired by, anyway, unless otherwise stated. Thank you. And the party dresses are on my profile.**

Alice had to drag me out of Rosalie's BMW when she pulled to a stop outside of Mike's house. I was having a panic attack while she was coaxing me out.

"No, no, no! Alice, _look _at that! Ugh! I'm done for!"

Alice rubbed my back soothingly. "It won't be that bad, Marie, come on. Please? For me?" I shook my head stubbornly, my eyes firmly set on the flashing neon lights that were draped over the Newtons' shrubbery, carefully ignoring Edward's muffled laughter.

Alice sighed, trying one last time. "Please?"

I gritted my teeth, my fingers firmly dug into the side of the door.

"All right, then. You asked for it," Alice shrugged. "Emmett?" My eyes widened as I desperately buckled myself in and clung onto the sides of the seat. Emmett reached in and unfastened the belt easily, lifting me up by my waist and setting me next to Alice. I turned to go back into the car, but Alice caught my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Come on, Marie. Don't make this hard on yourself," Alice hissed, towing me to Edward, who took my hand and dragged me up the stairs while Alice turned to go to Jasper. I moaned softly.

"Edward!" I whispered. Edward grinned at me, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"It won't be bad," he promised, holding me closer as we passed through the narrow doorway. My jaw fell open.

The jam-packed room was filled with students from the entire junior year of Forks, and almost all of the senior year, too. Thudding music played loudly from invisible speakers, and a babble of raised voices filled in whatever silence was left. Bright multicolored lights flashed, casting an intimidating mood whenever it changed. I could feel the bass thrumming beneath my feet.

"Oh, no," I groaned. I turned to Alice, a sudden suspicion flaring up. "Did _you _plan this?"

Alice shrugged innocently. I took that as a yes.

If Alice had planned this, she was set on making us the centre of attention. Everyone was wearing mundane pastel colors. Pink, blue, and a soft green seemed to be the dress code. Our outfits screamed VIP.

Not only that, but whoever was manning the music quickly changed the fast, yet not as attention grabbing, tune to a guitar solo. A spotlight that came from goodness' knows where fell on us. Everyone turned to look at the source of the commotion. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Crap," I whispered.

Edward squeezed my hand comfortingly.

He led me in deeper, passing through the still bodies fluidly. I tried to copy the motions, but somehow I got the notion I came off more clumsy than graceful. Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice followed behind. Waiters I was sure had been hired for this occasion rushed to us holding champagne flutes with Coke in it. I recognized Tyler among them, clad in a tuxedo and grinning sheepishly at me. Edward growled by my side. I snickered.

"I suppose you're not going to dance?" Edward murmured into my ear.

I shook my head firmly. "You can get me out of the car, but _nothing _can get me onto the dance floor." I caught a glimpse of Alice and Rosalie laughing hysterically. I strained my neck and saw Emmett and Jasper shaking it on the floor. I heard the lyrics blasting: _shake, shake, shake, shake it_. I shook my head. No wonder Rose and Alice were laughing their heads off.

Edward chuckled, watching the scenario before me. "Do you think this party will get too wild?" I asked hopefully. Anyone could hear the desperation in my voice. I folded my arms.

Edward considered that briefly. "It's possible," he said thoughtfully. "I know Mike's parents aren't here," he added. I grinned. Maybe a couple of party crashers would do the trick…and I would be free.

"Rosalie wants her turn on the dance floor," he murmured. "Will you be okay here by yourself?" As if I could get into trouble leaning against the wall in a dark corner. I shook my head, making a shooing gesture with my right hand.

I watched him pass through the crowd to a waiting Rosalie. A husky voice seemed to come out from nowhere.

"Some party, huh?"

I jumped slightly, clutching my heart with one hand. I glared at a laughing Jacob. "Do not _ever _do that again," I warned him. "I hear Mike's parents aren't around?"

Jacob shook his head. "And I take it you want to get out of here?"

I grinned. "More than anything. Parties aren't really my forte." Jacob leaned next to me. His shoulder brushed mine.

"So what is?"

I shrugged. "I'm really comfortable anywhere…except in a scenario where more than ten people are involved." I made a face. "Charlie tried to bring me to a police convention once in Port Angeles when I was five. There were over two hundred burly policemen. I didn't mind so much until the announcer asked me to go onstage to volunteer for some sort of performance. I freaked out there and then. I started crying in the middle of the place." I chuckled. "Charlie kept me at home after that."

Jacob started laughing. "Oh, I can so imagine that," he said. "Presenting…the wonderful five year old, Bella Swan!" he announced, making his voice extremely deep. Then he changed it to a high pitched voice. "Oh, no, daddy, I don't wanna go!" He managed to make the _wanna _sound like a whine. "Boo hoo!"

I cracked up laughing. "I do not speak like that!" I protested, smacking him on the arm.

"Sure you do," Jacob said, still laughing. I couldn't control myself. I doubled up laughing as he continued the bizarre charade. Jacob was nuts.

Embry, Quil and Seth appeared out of nowhere. One moment there was nothing but darkness, suddenly three lanky figures materialized. "Oh, these are my friends, Quil and Seth. I guess you already know Embry."

I blinked, recognition suddenly springing up.

"Seth?"

Seth looked surprised, too. "Bella Swan? As in, _the _Bella Swan?"

Jacob, Embry and Quil looked from me to Seth. "How many Bellas do you know?" I demanded. Seth pursed his lips, thinking.

"Three, I think. I met one Isabella at summer camp. She preferred to go by Izzie. There's another Isabella up at the Makah reservation. _She _wanted to be known as Isabelle, because she thought the ah of Isabella was too crude. Then there's you."

"My name is crude?" I objected.

"Hey, I didn't come up with it," he defended himself.

Jacob found his voice. "_You two know each other?" _

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "I met him on an exchange program to Albuquerque. It was entertaining." Jacob's eyes widened.

"Albuquerque?" Jacob said critically, eyeing Seth. "_You_ told me it was to Florence."

I sniggered. "He couldn't pronounce Albuquerque right. I was cracking up the whole time. Instead of Albuquerque, he said _Albiqiqi_."

Quil, Embry and Jacob started laughing. Seth blushed furiously. I winked at him. "Do not tell them that," he said dangerously, seeing the resolve form. I ignored him.

"Of course, there was the time he fell into the pool of our hotel," I blurted out.

"What?!"

"Aw, man," Seth whined.

"He was playing tag with this guy called Aftron, I believe. Aftron was from New Mexico. Aftron feigned to the right. Seth took the bait, dived, and hurtled head first into the pool." I snickered. "I thought he was going to drown. He kept on floundering like a fish out of water."

"S'not my fault I didn't know how to swim then! Mum only taught me the day after I came back!" Seth complained.

"Wow, Bells. Do you know anyone else from La Push?" Jacob asked once he stopped laughing. I glowered at Embry meaningfully. "Other than the idiot here?" he added quickly.

"Let's see…there's Rachel and Rebecca, your sisters…what happened to them, anyway?" I asked.

"Rebecca got married to a Samoan surfer. Now she's living in Hawaii, living the high life." Jacob snorted. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State."

"Bitter one and butter two," Quil muttered. Jacob hit him.

"My sisters are _not _bitter and soft."

"Sure, sure," Quil said, grinning. I laughed.

"And then there's Leah, of course, and Sue and Harry. I met them at the airport back. And there's Emily. She's sweet. She came over to help Billy when Charlie injured his leg."

"Yeah, Emily's nice," Embry agreed.

"You would know," Seth sniffed. "You're in love with Sam's fiancée." Quil laughed and reached out his fist. Seth smacked it enthusiastically. Jacob patted Embry's back.

"Don't take it personally," Jacob said. I could hear the laughter shaking his voice. "Seth's just jealous Emily prefers you to him." Now Seth stared at Jacob, his mouth slack, while Embry howled with laughter. I giggled.

"Poor Sam," I said. Jacob grinned. The La Push boys were really easy to like. They were naturally happy all the time-result of a laid back lifestyle. If only Charlie could be like them. He was always so uptight about everything.

The song playing changed to a slower beat. I hadn't realized I had been chatting with Jacob and the rest for the length of three songs. Edward appeared next to me.

"Marie?" he asked softly, his lips at my ear to make himself heard over the babble of voices. Seth, Embry and Quil smirked at the use of my new name. Jacob sniggered. Edward eyed them warily, assessing their unusual responses to a name. I glared at them. "Dance with me?"

I frowned. In theory, I was pretty sure I knew how to dance, but in reality…dancing with Edward was another thing, though, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Sure. Dancing. Okay." I heard Jake snicker. He knew my phobia of dancing, probably through Charlie.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, where several couples were already swaying to the gentle tune. It reminded me of palm trees and breezes that ruffled my hair. I twirled hesitantly, not wanting to trip. His hand was firm, though, and I spun back smoothly. I giggled.

"So you and Jacob?" he asked casually after a few minutes of dancing.

"No big deal. We're sort of childhood friends anyway," I shrugged.

"I don't like it," he muttered.

"You don't have to."

Edward narrowed his eyes, then exhaled and calmed down. "You know the other La Push boys?" he asked, changing subjects.

"Sure. Like I said, Jacob is sort of a childhood friend. His dad is Charlie's best friend. I imagine I'll have to follow Charlie on a fishing trip with Billy next week." I made a face. Eating and cooking fish was okay. Catching it, however, was a different story altogether…

Edward grinned, but his eyes were still speculative. "You didn't answer my question," he reminded me.

"Oh, that. I met Embry when he went on vacation to Phoenix, and I met Seth at summer camp." I laughed a bit. "I didn't know they knew each other _and _lived in La Push."

Edward frowned slightly, his eyes focused on something over my shoulder. I turned to see a very, very tall and very intimidating Jacob Black. I glared at him. What was he doing?!

"Can I cut in?" he asked smoothly. Edward hesitated, looking at me, then let go of my hands. He paused, his eyes unreadable, then moved off. I caught a flash of something he didn't mean for me to see-wistfulness, or unhappiness, maybe. Once he was out of sight Jake grabbed my waist and started laughing. I glared at him resentfully.

"What was that about?" I demanded hotly.

Jacob grinned. "Nothing. I just liked seeing his expression when I steal you away."

I stopped abruptly and stepped away, my teeth gritted. "Jacob Black, do _not _ever do that again! Are you nuts?!"

"Are you kidding me? That was the best thing I've done for a long time!"

"So help me, Jacob –"

Jacob cut me off. "Chill, Bells. I'm not promising anything, but I _will _try to behave myself." He smirked at me.

"_Try _being the operative word."

Jacob shrugged. "Take it or leave it. It's my final offer."

I growled incoherently at him. He laughed loudly. "Chill. He's a little overprotective, though, isn't he?"

I sighed. "That's Edward for you. Always possessive, always protective. Kinda sweet, though, don't you think?" Jacob snorted loudly, causing more than a few people to turn and stare at little miss piggy wannabe.

"Sweet. Right."

I laughed with him, walking off the dance floor, careful to avoid the spills. Stepping on spilt coke with my heels; not a very bright idea. I took a glass from a girl called Jessica from La Push, smiling at her stressed face. She smiled wearily back, hurrying to the kitchen to restock on champagne flutes. "Mike's outdone himself," I noted, sipping the cold Coke.

Jacob looked around, standing in front of me with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Yeah. Half of La Push is here."

I looked around, my back to the wall. "Sure seems so," I agreed. Jacob bit his lip. I looked up at him, frowning. "What's wrong, Jake?"

Jacob seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. "Spit it out, Jake. Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage."

Jacob laughed a little. "Okay, then. You free next Monday? Maybe we can go watch a movie or something."

I stiffened slightly, then forced myself to loosen up. I peeked at Jacob's painfully eager face. Edward's face flashed into my mind. He would be so hurt if I said yes.

But why shouldn't I? It wasn't like Edward and I was a couple. I was free to go out with whoever I wanted. On the other hand, though, I didn't like Jacob in _that _way, I was certain of it. It wouldn't be fair to lead him on, nor would it be fair to him if I didn't even go out once with him and rejected him blatantly.

It took me only a few seconds to sort all this out. Then I forced a smile, looking at him. "Sure," I agreed. Jacob grinned widely at me. It made me smile, a real one this time, to look at his pleased expression. Then I stifled a sigh.

What had I gotten myself into?

**I fully know how this story is going to end now!! Hahaha! Okay, so I have a rough plotline anyway. I'm going to be updating more or less every two days, coz' it's the school holidays now, and two months of nothing but sleeping can get a little…boring. Anyway…keep reading and tell me when it gets boring, okay? I probably won't like it, but I'll listen anyway!**


	20. Almost mistake

**Wow. That one bit of info-that my holidays had started-was such a surprise. Trust me; having two months of nothing is anything but exciting. It stinks. And in response to .'s question, Bella reads a lot. Maybe not Shakespeare yet, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be reading Sesame Street. Plus, she has the know-it-all for a best friend. So…I'm pretty sure she would've be quite advanced. **

As soon as I could pry myself away from either Edward, Jacob or the ever-present Mike Newton with the classic excuse of 'I need the bathroom', I went to find Alice. Even with that brilliant excuse Edward seemed almost convinced on escorting me to the _bathroom_. At least Jacob didn't insist on following me everywhere like an overprotective knight in shining armour, nor did Mike Newton, who was displaying the distinguishing features of a golden retriever. Edward was taking this I'm-not-going-to-let-anyone-touch-you thing a bit too seriously.

I tracked down Alice and found her chatting in a corner with a girl, presumably from La Push from her russet-colored skin and black hair so much like Jacob's. I tugged a bit at Alice's arm, whispering into her ear, "I have a problem." I flashed an apologetic smile at the girl as I pulled Alice aside; she smiled in return before turning to claim the attention of _another _boy from the reservation.

"So what's this problem?" Alice asked once we were as alone as alone could be in this crowded room. I thought I saw curiosity burning behind that simple question. Alice was too inquisitive for her own good.

I quickly told her everything, from when I met the La Push boys all the way down to Jacob's request, my agreement and Edward's puppy-dog like shadowing. Alice's jaw dropped within the first minute, and just about reached the floor by the time I finished. "So what should I do?" I asked nervously.

Alice shook her head slowly, closing her mouth. Her mascara-ed eyes, though, remained huge. "Marie, you are unbelievable. Less than a week in Forks, and already half a dozen boys are tripping over their own feet to ask you out! Enjoy it while you can, girl!"

"That's just it!" I half-yelled, raising my arms. "I'm not the type that likes attention, Alice!" I breathed in deeply through my nose in a futile attempt to calm myself. I resumed speaking, trying to talk softer. "Alice, I don't like Jacob in that way and it's not fair to, you know, lead him on."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I stared at her.

"Okay, okay, so I see your point," she conceded. "But come on, surely you're enjoying the attention just a _little _bit?" I shook my head mutely. "You're abnormal, you know that? Most girls would _kill _to be in your position." Alice giggled. "Six boys or so admiring from afar and two in direct rivalry. Sounds like a soap opera. I wonder who the heroine will choose?"

"I don't _know_!" I wailed. "That's just it, Alice! I don't like either of them that way! As friends, sure, but not like that! What am I supposed to do?!"

Alice looked incredibly panicked. "Calm down, Marie! Nothing is going to happen. I seriously doubt Jacob's the type that'll kiss you on the first date."

"_What?!" _

Alice was so not helping with my already frayed nerves.

"What? What did I say?" Now Alice was panicked _and _terrified. She froze suddenly. "You're not going to go out with him, are you?"

I looked around, very aware of the people dancing to the thudding beat. I brought my lips closer to Alice's ear. "I don't know," I hissed. "I think that will seriously hurt Edward's feelings, but I can't _not _go out with Jake either because then Jacob will get upset. So basically either way someone's going to get hurt."

Alice squealed loud, so loudly it hurt. "I knew it! I knew it! You have something going with _Eddie_!" Unbelievable. And here I was thinking Alice would sympathize. "Oh my gosh! You two would make the cutest couple ever!"

I stared at her. Nothing could describe the outrage I was feeling. Good grief. _Alice _thought I liked _Edward_? I remembered Carlisle's goodbye words, and suddenly felt a little sick. Please don't let her do anything rash.

"Alice, just shut it! Please!" I pleaded. "Forget what I said about not being able to choose! Just tell me what I'm supposed to do with the first date!"

Alice immediately stopped laughing and squealing I-told-you-so, although a bit of smugness was still there. "So you _are _going?" she clarified.

I moaned. "What else can I do?"

"Nothing at all," Alice said, grinning widely. "So when's the big date?"

"Monday. I'm not sure when. I guess he'll pick me up or something."

As if on cue, Jacob appeared next to me, touching my shoulder lightly. "Hey, Bell-Marie," he said, quickly catching himself as he saw Alice. As it was, he had already said practically my whole name. I glared at him. Luckily Alice hadn't seemed to notice. I silently thanked my lucky stars for the gift that is Angela Weber, who was distracting Alice with requests for her opinion on Ben.

"Dance?" Jake asked quickly in an attempt to cover up his almost-mistake. I bobbed my head hastily, eager to leave Alice now. Paranoia, probably.

Once we were safely on the floor, spinning next to Samantha and Conner, I let loose. "Are you _crazy_? Alice could've been paying attention and heard you! Then what would you have said? That Bells is my nickname?"

Jacob didn't look half as apprehensive as he rightly should. "Calm down. Sure, all that is bad, but Alice didn't find out, did she? Nothing happened. So stop being so paranoid thinking of what might happen and start focusing more on what _will_ happen." He grinned at me, and I felt myself softening a little.

Not enough, apparently.

"Do not ever do that again. _Never _call me Bells or Bella without first seeing who's around me, or I will cheerfully beat you up," I threatened. As if I could even land a decent punch without injuring myself.

"How's Isabella?"

"Jacob _Black_!"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop, _Marie. _Happy now?"

"Not particularly."

Jacob rolled his eyes. I gritted my teeth. He was being a jerk. "So, anyway, about tomorrow…" Jacob grimaced apologetically. "Embry and Seth won't let me take you out to a private, sit-down dinner. Apparently there's a bonfire of some sorts down at First Beach, and they're insisting you come. They want to spend some quality time with you."

The relief that sprang up was so immense it almost made me cry. Bless Seth and Embry for their stubbornness that would've bugged me at another time. "Oh. Okay, then. Can I bring Charlie along?"

Jacob snickered. "I think he'll be spending the day with Billy fishing anyway, and Billy said he would ask him, so you probably won't have to worry about that." He paused. "I'll pick you up at five, how's that?"

"Sure," I agreed quickly. Anything but alone time with Jacob.


	21. Disappointment

**Guys, guys, I am **_**so **_**sorry. I just discovered a mistake in my writing. Jacob initially asked for a date on **_**Monday **_**in chapter 19, but I forgot and scheduled it for Sunday. I am so sorry. I can't correct the mistake, because I already deleted the document, so imagine the date originally set for Sunday in chapter 19. **

_Edward…_

The party was incredible. Alice had joined in cahoots with Mike Newton to plan the party extravaganza of the year, if not century. Marie had seemed honestly worried about the party; I guess she was the complete opposite of Alice and Rosalie, who both seemed to thrive on attention. Rosalie, especially. Admiration was her air.

I waited for Marie at the hall, where she would pass no matter where she went out of the bathroom. (**He fell for it.**) I didn't want her to think I was a tyrant; it was just that I could see the look in both Jacob and Newton's eyes. I was naturally very sensitive-Alice called me paranoid-and I could see the desperation in them when Marie joked with them casually. I could tell they were friends to her, and nothing more. Of course, they both thought that she had a preference to me. I didn't feel any need to correct them.

I started tapping my foot. "Where is she?" I mumbled absently.

Then I caught sight of black silk swirling. A flash of khaki pants. More black silk. More khaki. Some brown hair, a bit of black hair. _Why was Marie dancing with Jacob when she said she was going to the bathroom? _

I slumped against the wall, blinking harshly. _Face it, Edward, _I thought bitterly. _She's not interested. Why should she be? You're not good for her. _I bit my lip hard, the fragile skin threatening to break. I watched them twirl effortlessly. The music changed. The floor cleared; everyone was watching the _perfect _couple salsa.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. It hurt my throat, leaving the raw skin rough. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Marie and Jacob dancing. Marie was laughing, her brown eyes glinting in the neon lights.

I sensed someone coming to stand next to me, but I didn't bother to turn and look. It was like watching a car wreck. I couldn't stop looking even though I knew it probably was going to be painful.

"You know, you have to fight for her," Alice murmured.

"How? I'm not Jacob. If she wants him, then…" I shrugged, hiding behind nonchalance. I'd been hiding long enough that I had perfected the art. Absently I wondered if the recovery time for this blow was going to be as long as the time I took to heal from the incident with Bella…the sound of her name started up the lump again. Now I couldn't speak _or _think right.

Alice sighed, frustrated. "_She doesn't want him_, Edward. She doesn't feel that way towards him."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know. Female's intuition. That, and…she told me, anyway." Alice grimaced sheepishly. I tore my eyes away from the couple to stare at her.

"She told you?"

"Like I said. We're friends, sort of. Don't think you can keep her to yourself, Eddie boy," Alice warned, wagging her finger playfully. I managed a chuckle. "So go for it. Ask her out. Gauge her reaction." Alice made a face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she muttered. She was grimacing. I shrugged it off.

"So…ask her out?" I asked tentatively. Alice nodded eagerly. I pursed my lips, considering it. Alice had a point, and a strong one at that. It wasn't like Marie was Jacob's soul mate or anything. Jacob wasn't that lucky. People generally played the field a little to find the perfect person. Marie should be open to new things.

"You're right," I decided, confidence suddenly springing up. "Tomorrow, at five. We'll go out for dinner or something. There's this really nice restaurant at Port Angeles…" I trailed off, losing steam as I immersed myself in plans.

"Er, Edward, that might not be the best idea."

"Why?" I demanded. "You just said to fight a little."

"Because…Marie isn't available tomorrow. Jacob already booked her." Alice looked shamefaced. "But that's no reason to give up!" she continued on hurriedly. "Ask her out for Monday, or another day, for that matter."

I fiddled nervously with the hem of my shirt. "Okay," I mumbled. "I'll ask."

The competition was on.

**Okay, sorry for the excruciatingly short chapter, but I'm working on not one, but **_**two **_**other stories at the same time! So forgive me for…hasty chapters. **


	22. La Bella Italia

**At the risk of sounding like self-advertising, my other stories are The Man Who Can't Be Moved and Around The World With The Cullens. Go check it out. **

We had left at around ten, on account of a group of party crashers charging drunkenly to the house holding cans of beer in their hands and waving them about. According to Edward, they had came in from somewhere in Port Angeles after a bizarre incident of human-tipping, very much like cow-tipping, only weirder. I had begged Alice to make our escape _before _the police turned up, a potentially disastrous accident. I had made them swear we had left at eight and went to the Cullens' to play chess.

"I really don't see why you're so worked about it," Edward had remarked, as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Imagine me in that situation-when Charlie comes and finds me there."

Edward had started laughing at what I assumed was a gruesome image in his mind.

"Sleep tight," Edward yelled as I stumbled to the front door, my vision blurred from my sleepiness. I was exhausted. Alice had forced me to dance alongside her until I begged off, saying I could barely stay upright. I was sure the others were as tired, except for Alice. That thing was a ball of energy.

"How was the party?" Charlie called from his spot on the couch. He lounged on it casually, his curly brown hair crushed flat on one side.

"Mmph," I grunted, walking past. Charlie snickered. "Shut up," I mumbled, too low for him to hear as I stalked up to my room.

I flung myself on my pillow, muttering intelligibly. Stupid Edward. Stupid Jacob. Stupid Mike. Stupid Alice. Stupid everything.

I fell asleep mumbling about stupid Carlisle and his sarcasm.

.**xXx.**

_The next day…_

I was woken up very violently by a screaming and bouncing pixie. "Marie! Marie! Marie!" Each bounce on my poor bed was punctuated with a 'Marie!'. How the heck did she get in here anyway?

"Alice," I groaned, turning to bury my face in my pillow. "I'm an early riser, so if you came and woke me _before _my early arousal you are in deep trouble. What time is it anyway?"

"It's four, now get up!"

"For what?!"

"Your date, remember? Now hurry up and get into the shower!"

"You woke me up to give me a makeover?!"

"Get over it already! Go, go, go before I pull you out of bed!"

I surrendered and threw off the sheets, jumping to the floor. The blood rushed from my head. I stumbled a little, catching myself on the edge of my bed. Stupid head rush. I needed a better sense of equilibrium, that was what I needed, not some makeover.

"I hate you, Alice."

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion."

Sometimes, with Alice, you just had to grin and bear it. "I'll give you passion," I muttered. "Murder, the ultimate crime of passion." Before Alice could say a word, I slammed the bathroom door behind me.

_Six hours later…_

"Really, Alice, you're the first person to give me a makeover that lasted over six hours!"

"Oh, put a sock in it," she told me, snapping her compact case shut. "You'll be thanking me when Jacob can't keep his eyes off you with that stunning makeover."

"That's what you think. Besides, we're not going out."

Alice froze in the act of putting her case away. "You're _what_? Why didn't you tell me?!"

I sniggered at her expression, playing with her for a moment. "I'm kidding," I said after that, relieving her of her horror. "But we're really not going out. There's some sort of gathering down at La Push that Embry and Quil and Seth want me to go to. So…I guess it's not considered a date."

"Marie Swan, you have a way with guys," Alice muttered, packing her makeup and zipping her case with more force than necessary. She looked shamefaced, though, a strange action for Alice. She so usually was so confident she never looked embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked warily.

She sighed. "Well, you're probably going to find out anyway, so I might as well tell you. I sort of…encouraged Edward to ask you out," she admitted guiltily.

"You _WHAT_?!"

"Come on, Marie! You know he would have asked you out sooner or later. It was just a matter of time. I just made him do it faster!"

I breathed in deeply, trying to slow down my heart rate. "You do know what this means, right? He's going to be rivals? That he and Jacob _are both going to compete_? And for what? Me?!" I glared down at my clothes. "And this doesn't help, Alice! Why not try something more tramp-like?"

"Haven't we had this discussion yesterday? Relax, Marie. It's okay. Plus, that camisole looks gorgeous on you," she offered. I gritted my teeth, still staring at the sequined camisole and jeans Alice had stuck me into.

"Come on. You're still early. Let's go to my house."

I inhaled deeply. This was very bad.

_At the Cullens…_

It seemed that Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were going out to Port Angeles to eat or something. Of course, Alice and Rosalie dragged me along. They never gave up.

"You'll be back in plenty of time," Rosalie assured me as she drove. The boys had taken Edward's beloved Volvo.

"That's not what I'm worried about," I muttered. They both heard me.

"Don't worry. You're too paranoid, Marie," Alice informed me.

"Just like Edward," Rosalie laughed. Alice laughed with her while I pouted.

We arrived at La Bella Italia five minutes after the boys. Emmett, being the smart man he was, kept calling Rosalie _beautiful _the whole time. I was just thankful they, at least, didn't react to the word _Bella, _though Edward seemed a little down when he saw the huge cursive words.

The hostess kept gawking at Edward, since he was the only one not whispering sweet nothings into someone else's ear. He moved closer to me and hugged my waist. Her face fell dramatically. We both started snickering under our breath.

"That was seriously mean," I commented as we slid into a six-seater. Edward shrugged.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," he answered, which sent us both into another laughing fit. Overall, a very good time.

Something niggled in my thoughts, though. I enjoyed myself a lot with Edward, so much that sometimes I got carried away and forgot there were others around and that we were in our own private bubble. I even caught myself watching him.

What did it mean, though? Was I falling for Edward? My immediate reaction was no, of course not. I didn't fawn over him or got lost in his eyes like every other girl seemed to. _But that doesn't prove anything, _a voice retorted. _You've known him since you were a baby. Obviously you would be immune to him. _

Making a decision was hard. I pored over my options while I chewed on my mushroom ravioli; I knew it probably wasn't the best time for decision making, but it just seemed too big to just leave alone while I ate and socialize. I was vaguely aware of Edward and Alice trying to distract me from my stupor, but I was too far gone to notice.

By the time it hit one, though, I had made my decision. I returned to life as we walked out of La Bella Italia-Edward holding me close again as the same hostess stared-and I could see everyone glad to see me snap out of it. Making the decision was hard, but once I had made it, I felt a strange sense of openness, like I was set free.

I had made the right choice. I didn't feel anything for Jacob-he was a platonic friend, and a good one at that, but nothing more. I couldn't begin to summon up anything like passionate romantic feelings in _that _area. I loved Jacob as a friend.

And I loved Edward as more.

Now, how was I going to go about it?

**Ooh, she knows her feelings now! And by the way, my friend read this story and she was like, this is your first fanfic?! Because she saw the number of reviews. And I was saying, wow, you're right, I'm seriously lucky. So thanks a hundred thousand for the reviews!!! **


	23. Campfire

**First, sorry for the incredibly slow update (for me, anyway). I recently found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and there was a whole lot of drama involved. Also, please, **_**please**_** do not gush about the movie for those in the US. I'm already freaking jealous here because I have to wait until December 18****th****! Of course, since I'm going overseas for a holiday I just might catch it in Thailand…**

Jacob picked me up promptly at five, with a shrieking Quil, Embry and Seth waving branches around and a sheepish Leah grinning at me from the boot, where she was perched dangerously. Jacob had the top rolled down. I blinked.

"And you expect me to sit in _there_?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Don't worry, my car's perfectly nice," Jacob assured me. "It's just Quil and Embry that are stinking up the place. Oh, and Seth, of course, though he only smells of sour cream and vinegar chips, unlike Quil, who reeks of old socks." Quil protested loudly at that.

I shook my head fervently, still eyeing Leah's precarious position. One sudden brake and she would go flying off the car… "It's not that. It's that…it's so cramped! Leah…!"

"I'm fine," Leah promised. "I used to ride like this all the time on Sam's car, and nothing happened to me. I know how to sit properly."

"Sam?" I asked curiously, still standing there looking extraordinarily stupid.

Seth interrupted whatever Leah was about to say. "We'll tell you in the car, okay? Now get to it before Mom bites my head off for being late."

I stomped over and slid in next to Jacob, all the while watching Leah grin at me while flexing her fingers and getting a good grip on Seth's headrest. "Gun her up, Jacob," she said enthusiastically, sounding like a female version of Seth. Jacob chuckled, turning the key in the ignition.

"Put on your seatbelt, Bells," Jacob laughed. I fumbled with the buckle.

"Sam's Leah's best friend," Seth explained as Jacob stomped on the accelerator. I nodded, distracted as the wind suddenly whipped at my hair, bringing stinging tears to my eyes. I clutched at the sides of the seat, squinting through the flurry of brown hair. I desperately smoothed my hair back into a ponytail, tying it up hurriedly.

I gasped. Jacob pressed down on the brake while jerking the steering wheel sharply, executing a perfect hundred and eighty degree turn. The force almost snapped my neck. If it was this bad for me, safely buckled in, I wondered how Leah was coping. I turned to look at her, staring slightly.

She laughed wildly, holding onto the headrest for dear life. "That was _great_! The speed…!" Her voice trailed off in her _awe _of Jacob's manic driving. He was nuts. He should have tried out to be a Formula 1 driver. He probably would blow past all those star drivers like Hamilton and Massa.

"Jacob, please don't scare the hell out of me," I pleaded as he grinned, staring straight ahead. I watched his foot warily. It was itching the accelerator further downwards, almost squashing it to the floor. The trees and houses blurred into an indiscernible flash of cream. beige and green. Even the winding river that snaked beneath turned into a spot of blue-green before it disappeared, looking extraordinarily like a spot on a painting.

"My food's flying!" Quil complained from the backseat. I caught a glimpse of a speck of yellow that vanished in the wind. Jacob snickered loudly, but slowed down a bit. Even then I could only make out faded silhouettes. I was beginning to feel nauseous.

I glared upwards, closing my eyes halfway. The clouds barely moved, so that helped a little. _Very _little. I could hear Quil, Embry and Seth's wails as their food flew everywhere, and Leah's yells as said food flew into her face. Jacob was laughing his head off at the speed.

"Hey, Jake, slow down. Seth's gonna puke," Quil laughed. Jacob turned briefly to look. His eyes popped open and he released his hold on the accelerator slowly. My stomach settled as he returned to a normal speed.

"Are you _nuts_?" Seth groaned from the backseat. I turned to see his unnaturally pale face that looked strange next to his russet skin. He looked far worse than me. I felt a twinge of sympathy for Seth.

"Relax, little brother. We're here," Leah announced, patting Seth's shoulder. I looked around warily, not sure what to expect.

We were on a dirt road with only one single path trailing up. I realized why Jacob had chosen to stop here; the path became too narrow further ahead. An astonishing array of cars was parked along the same stretch-I recognized Sue and Harry's black Chevrolet.

"Come on," Jacob said, tugging lightly at my wrist. I stumbled out of the car, still dazed by the showcase. I caught a glimpse of a hot pink car.

Quil and Embry were already ahead, laughing as they squabbled; Embry was holding the bag of chips above his head. Jacob squeezed my hand briefly before sprinting and leaping up to snatch the bag from Embry's hand. Both Embry and Quil protested loudly.

Leah ambled along next to me, snickering as she watched them argue playfully. "They act like little kids," I commented.

"I know," she agreed. "That's the way guys up here generally act, I suppose. Almost every male under the age of twenty one act this way. Makes it hard to find someone to get interested in," she added, grinning at me. I felt a faint flush make its way to my cheeks. "So, you're pretending to be Marie because…?" She left the sentence dangling.

I sighed, wondering how on earth was I supposed to answer this question. "I don't really know. Maybe it's because I don't want to have to face all the questions. It's almost like…instinct, I guess. I just don't feel like I should be under Bella right now."

Leah nodded understandingly. "This has something to do with the Cullens, doesn't it?"

I stopped short, my hands still in my pockets. "How'd you know about that?"

Leah laughed. "Charlie tends to hold nothing back when he's telling secrets."

I shook my head. "Unbelievable," I muttered. Seems like me and my dear _dad _needed to have a little talk…

"So, is it?" Leah asked, calling my attention back to the present. I started walking again.

"Like I said, I don't know. It's sort of like I made an impulse decision to come here as Marie, then realized it was really stupid, and now I'm in too deep to get out."

"But they haven't recognized you?" Leah sounded disbelieving, almost.

"I know. I'm really kind of surprised, too. Maybe I've changed a lot, or maybe it's just that we weren't as good friends as I thought." My voice held a bit of sadness. If this was a best friend test, the Cullens would have failed miserably.

We had reached the end of the path by now. I blinked in the sudden sunlight. Back in the path, whatever sunlight that managed to trickle through the thick green canopy was greenish. Here it was dazzlingly bright. Me and Leah squinted for a moment to adjust to the light.

Once my eyes had adjusted enough I could look around and take in the surroundings properly. We were on a sort of half-moon cliff. It was high enough to cause dizziness, and the black of the rock stood out sharply against the bluish-green of the sea. White foam spurted from where the sea crashed against the cliffs, and the resulting spray reached high enough to cool the air up on the cliffs. I could smell the salt. Altogether, a very picturesque scene.

We walked towards where a fire was already started. It was apparently constructed of driftwood, since the flames crackling up were blue in colour. I recognized some of the people sitting around the fire on the damp rock-there was Sue, and Harry, and Billy…

"Hey, Bells," Jacob called, waving me over. "I'm pretty sure you know most of the people here, but I'll introduce you anyway," he said, winking. "Sue, Harry, my dad, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Collin, Brady, and how could I forget the dear Claire," Jacob said, grinning at an adorable two-year-old perched next to Emily. She clapped her little hands, staring at the fire in awe. Emily laughed at her.

"Hey, Bells," she said, smiling at me.

"Hi, Em," I said, smiling back shyly. It had been so long since I'd seen her. "Hey, Sam, Harry, Sue." They all grinned at me in return.

I sat next to Jacob. On my other side was Seth, who reached behind me to muss Jacob's hair. He scowled at Seth in return. I grinned.

This was going to be fun.

.xXx.

10.00 pm

"You're not still hungry?" I asked in faux horror. Jacob toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on the end of his homemade spit-a straightened wire hanger-and smirked at me.

"Well, I thing I _could _fit in a couple more hot dogs, and maybe more root beer would be nice," he began. I gawped at him. "But…all the food's gone," he finished, genuine sadness in his voice. I couldn't stop staring at him, my jaw slack.

"Your appetite could beat an elephant's," I muttered, finally closing my mouth as I scanned the remains of food wrappers and bottles cast aside carelessly. Emily was picking up the trash and stuffing it into a black bag; Sam was collecting all the empty bottles of root beer and Coke, to recycle, no doubt.

"I know," Jacob said, grinning hugely. I rolled my eyes, then yawned and leaned back, stretching.

"I should probably get back," I said regretfully. "It's getting late."

"I'll drive you home," Jacob said immediately, jumping to his feet. "You don't have a ride." I nodded gratefully, and said my goodbyes to everyone before slowly making my way to the dirt trail that led to Jacob's car. My eyelids felt like they were being weighed down by rocks. I was that tired.

Jacob strolled next to me, completely at ease, but eyeing my weariness warily. "You sure you can even walk?" he asked nervously. I had enough energy in me to glare at him blearily.

"You offering to carry me?" I teased weakly.

"I wouldn't mind," Jacob snorted. I shook my head and continued down the path. The sounds of merry making faded into the background, and soon only the curls of smoke rising into the air were signs that there had actually been a gathering. I shivered. The forest was so cold, and everywhere I looked I could only see green, green, and more green. It was claustrophobic.

Jacob inched closer to me, and put an arm over my shoulder, squeezing me to his side. "Jeez, you're freezing," he complained. I didn't bother replying to that. The warmth radiating from his body was irresistible, like air after being underwater for too long.

"Thanks," I muttered gratefully.

We walked like that for a while, in companiable silence. I felt like I was about to pass out any moment, so I didn't bother to say anything, and Jacob seemed to be musing over something. We walked like that for a while. It was only once the first few cars were visible that Jacob broke the silence.

"What's up with you and Edward?"

Not the question I needed to hear right now, what with my confusion as to my feelings about the whole Jacob-Edward rivalry, despite my epiphany. Then, there was the fact that I knew Edward was going to ask me out sometime. All that, plus the fact I was dog-tired, did not put me in a very chatty mood. Still, I tried to keep answer as even as I could. It still came across as cross to me.

"Nothing," was my brilliant response.

Jacob's brows furrowed. "Huh. Why don't I believe that?"

I sighed. "He's my friend, Jake, that's all."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Don't kid yourself, Bella," he said shrewdly. "That guy's head over heels for you."

I couldn't exactly argue with that.

I made use of the ride back to think over my decision.

I loved Edward, that much was clear, even to me. I was definitely attracted to him, and I liked him, much, much more than I should. But was I _in_ love with him? Love was a very big word. It was a word smart people only used once in their lives, if at all. It seemed almost too good to be true, that these feelings I had for Edward was real and true _love. _It was definitely _something_, but whether it was real love or just puppy love only time could tell. I had only reconciled with him a week ago.

Then there was the minor matter of Jacob Black. He was a good friend, and he was easy to talk to. He was easy to be around with, period. But he would never be more than that to me. Even as I dug deep into my confusing emotions, I couldn't find anything more than brotherly love for Jacob, unlike what I felt for Edward. Sure, I was intrigued by him, but nothing else. How was I to get that message across?

To add to the growing pile was _if _I actually had a relationship with Edward, there was no way I could hide my secret then. Not to say, of course, that I was intending to keep it under wraps for the rest of my life in Forks, but if Edward and I were to become a couple, then it would be too hard to invent a whole new life as "Marie". I wasn't ready for that yet.

Jacob let me chew over my own problems as he drove me home. I only snapped out of my reverie when he turned on to my street. I dithered in the car, feeling as if I was supposed to say something, but not entirely sure what. So, I settled for the classic goodbye.

"That was really…something, Jake. Thanks for inviting me," I said quickly, one hand on the door.

He smiled, a warm, huge smile. "No problem. I think they all like you, anyway."

I laughed. "Good to know."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"You know, you really should get used to calling me Marie. You might slip up again." I punctuated the last remark with a meaningful look. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Okay, then. Good night, _Marie_."


	24. Edward

_Edward…_

Monday. The first day of the week, and obviously the worst. It was always hard for people to go back to school and work after two days of lazing around. That was where the term "Monday blues" came from. For me, though, I had no problem with Mondays. School was fine, almost easy for me. What was _really _getting me down was the task I had to do today.

And I would, obviously, have to do it today. Marie was too desirable for her own good; if Jacob Black didn't manage to get her, then Mike Newton or one of her other potential suitors would. Although I really would prefer her to fall for Mike rather than Jacob. For some absurd reason I really, really did not like Jacob Black, and he apparently returned the feeling.

"Come on, Edward," Alice whined, sticking her head into my door. I ignored her, staring out the glass window. It was still dark, though some rays of orange-gray sun was shining at the extreme horizon, illuminating the thick gray clouds. It made me wonder how life in Phoenix was like, where it only rained three or so times a year. Unbearably hot, I imagined.

"It's still early, Alice," I said, my hands twined behind my head. I heard her stomp away. I snickered. Alice was only too easy to rile up.

Sadly, though, she was extremely stubborn.

She came storming back and threw a V-necked sweater, a white shirt and jeans at me. The sweater fell over my face-the fibers tickled my nose. I recognized the shirt as Jasper's. "What the hell is all this?" I demanded, turning halfway to stare at her. She was already dressed-in DKNY, no less.

"For you to wear," Alice said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes.

"I sort of figured that out, thanks. I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes!"

"No, you're not," Alice said triumphantly. "I am, though, and I say wear those. You want to ask Marie out, don't you?"

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell, I thought. Alice sprinted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I threw the door open, running one hand over my hair, yawning and not bothering to change out of my rumpled clothes. I went down the stairs noisily, wondering who the _hell _would be calling on us at this unearthly hour. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I froze.

Marie was standing in the front door, looking so gorgeous she put a Botticelli angel to shame.

"What...you…Marie…Alice…ugh!" I spluttered, finally giving up once I realized I was incapable of forming a coherent sentence. I turned and ran back up the stairs. Once I was safely out of their sight I sat down on a step to reassemble my now-jumbled thoughts.

The first thought that kept stinging me was _what the hell was she doing here?_

The second thought was _why hadn't I changed when I had the chance?_

I gritted my teeth, looking down mournfully at my rumpled T-shirt and baggy shorts. I must've looked like a devil with bloodshot eyes coming down to haunt Marie.

I peeked through the railings to watch Marie stare at Alice in amusement as Alice howled with laughter. "I _told _him to change! I _told _him, and he was so stubborn! Now look!" Marie shook her head, tolerant amusement touching her warm brown eyes.

I tried not to stare too much, but I couldn't really keep my eyes of Marie's embroidered jeans and tan sweater, the white collar peeping from underneath. Alice had probably dressed her. That was probably why her outfit matched mine.

I was aware of a faint throbbing somewhere near my heart and the guilt that washed over me. I knew full well why I felt so guilty-it was because, somewhere in me, thought that I was being selfish by thinking about one impossibly gorgeous girl when another equally important girl in my life was freakishly AWOL right now. It was irrational-Bella probably had forgotten all about me. Yet I couldn't stop feeling like I was betraying her.

"I'll go see if Edward's going to change now," Alice said, straightening up, still wiping tears from her eyes. _Time to go. _

.xXx.

_Bella…_

I couldn't stop smiling at Alice, even after Edward had bolted like a rabbit when he saw me. The image of his horrified face stuck in my mind as if someone had branded it there. I suppose, all things considered, his horror was to be expected since he had just come down looking like a mess and saw me first thing. I _was _surprised at the way my stomach had jumped when I saw him, looking completely disheveled yet as good-looking as ever.

I had never felt this way before. Never.

"I'll go see if Edward's going to change now," Alice finally choked out, tears still streaming from her eyes like Niagara Falls. She wiped them off impatiently before breaking out in uncontrollable laughter again when we heard a loud thump and quick staccato pounds that was one gorgeous boy running up to his room after having eavesdropped.

"Someone's in a good mood today," I observed. "You're not usually like this."

Well, actually she was, but even Alice had her standards. She didn't always crack up at the slightest things. She was just an excruciatingly energetic pixie.

"Yeah, well, look at what Jasper got me yesterday," Alice said, smiling, as she held out her left hand. There, sitting on her middle finger, was a gorgeous diamond ring. Well, lots of diamonds. It sparkled like the sun. Engraved into the band was a sweet message: _J+A=Forever. Love you forever-Jasper._

Well, that was incredibly sweet. Alice was lucky to have such a caring boyfriend. I knew she would always get lucky in love…unlike me.

"Wow," I whispered. "He got you _that_? How much did it cost?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer, but I cut her off. "Never mind. Don't answer that." I really did _not_ want to hear the price of something like that. I would have a heart attack. It probably cost enough to keep a small country afloat for a decade. But then again, the Cullens _were_ known for their lavish spending, and I usually didn't have any problem with it…unless it involved giving me lavish gifts.

Just as Alice turned to head up the stairs Edward descended slowly, his gorgeous emerald eyes flickering about warily.

Did I just call his eyes _gorgeous_? Wow, I was falling. Hard.

Why did it have to be Edward?

"I told you so," Alice said, a smug smile on her lips. Edward narrowed his eyes at her. She grinned back teasingly. It was like they were having a silent conversation. I let my eyes travel down to take stock of Edward's shirt and tan sweater…oh. Alice must've planned this.

"Why do I get the feeling I've been set up?" I grumbled to myself. Regardless, they both heard. Alice turned to glare at me in faux fury. Edward laughed quietly to himself.

"Because you were," he suggested.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Since when did _you _develop super-hearing?"

Edward laughed, louder than previously. "I didn't get superhuman powers," he pointed out. "You just forgot to speak softly." He smiled at me angelically. I tried to push away the fluttery feelings in my stomach to glare at him. It was hard-ogling would probably have been a better reaction. Had he always been so good-looking, or was it only now?

Alice laughed delightedly at our exchange. "I'm just going to wake Jazzy up," she said happily. I narrowed my eyes. There it was again-leaving me alone with Edward. One day, she was going to pay.

Edward watched Alice skip out of the room, amusement shining in his eyes. It was clear he loved Alice very, very much. "Think she's _really _trying to wake Jasper up?" His tone was suggestive. I swallowed a laugh that threatened to explode out of me.

"Um, I don't know. Possibly."

Edward grinned. "Or, she could be trying to matchmake us," he said. I shrugged, though my heart gave a tiny skip at the word _us. _Stupid irrational responses. Why should that one little word make me so happy?

"Maybe," I agreed, trying to maintain a casual tone. I walked to the kitchen, Edward right behind. I got out some iced water. My throat was parched from the nerves. Then I removed a bag of Doritos's from behind a huge assortment of cans and the dip from under the lettuce. I tore the bag open.

Edward was watching with a puzzled expression. "How did you know where Emmett hides the food?" he asked. I froze for the tiniest fraction of a second. Crap. "I only know where he keeps them because he offered them to me."

Excuse! I needed an excuse! I couldn't say Emmett had given them to me, since he might ask Emmett… "Uh, sometimes it's easy to find things when you know their routine," I blurted out. There. A fairly decent answer.

Edward smiled, to my relief. "I'll keep that in mind. Do you think you know where he might've kept a bar of popping chocolate?"

Good grief. Emmett still ate popping chocolate? I thought Rose made him stop it, because he kept chewing it in her face! Of course I knew; I was the one that suggested it in the first place. And Emmett never changed his routine.

"Try looking in the leftovers," I suggested. Edward frowned, then opened the refrigerator and rummaged in a _huge _plate of burritos, enchiladas and tacos. I see Esme had another of her themed dinners…

"Hah!" Edward said, triumphant, pulling out a large bar of wrapped chocolate. He broke it in half, and handed half to me. I set the bag of chips down and unwrapped it, leaning against the counter, and started nibbling at it. I was _so _dead if Emmett found out I was eating his chocolate. Not to mention the fact that he would be demanding to know how I knew where he hid his food. And unlike Edward, he wouldn't give up so easily.

Edward leant against the counter next to me, his eyes tracing the pattern of the grains of wood on the floor. He wasn't even bothering to properly eat his chocolate, picking at it. It was a look he got when he had something on his mind. My stomach started churning uncomfortably. I could only pray the chocolate wouldn't come rushing out.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. I managed fairly well, though I couldn't exactly keep out the slight tremor.

Edward bit his upper lip. I could see the skin strain. "It's-it's nothing," he mumbled. "Alice will kill me," he muttered under his breath. I raised my eyebrow. What was he supposed to do that he wasn't doing?

"Spit it out, Edward," I said lightly. My stomach was full on quivering now. "I wouldn't want Alice to murder you," I teased half-heartedly. Edward laughed weakly. The thunder was missing from it somehow.

"You don't want to know," he told me.

"Yes, I do," I said, not entirely truthfully. _Did _I want to hear some confession of his undying love? I wasn't too sure about that. It wasn't that I wouldn't like it; it was just that I would be entirely speechless. And what the heck was I supposed to do if it became something more?

Edward lifted his gaze to meet my eyes. I wasn't sure what he saw in my face, but _I _saw the resolve form in his eyes. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could get a word out, he crushed his lips to mine.

The confusion that resulted was probably irrational. I already knew I liked him, more than I should yet perhaps not love, but the emotions were overwhelming. As Edward pressed his lips to mine once, twice, three times, I was struggling with myself. I tried to sort out the rational responses from the irrational.

Rational was stunned and surprised. Rational was worry that Esme or Carlisle might suddenly pop in and go "boo!" It was fear of Emmett coming in and finding both of us here. It was horror of what Carlisle would say if he saw Edward kissing me. He would probably burst out in rancorous laughter.

Irrational was the adrenaline rush that pumped through my veins, leaving my palms tingling. It was the surprising intake of tiny details, such as how Edward slipped his hands around my waist and moved closer. How we were both breathing hard.

Then my brain disconnected from my body and I was kissing him back. Our lips were moving in strange, confusing ways. This was beyond bizarre. I could almost hear Edward's silent gasp as my fingers clutched around his neck like a drowning person grabbed wildly at a life buoy.

Because I had underestimated myself. I had underestimated the potential of the love I felt for Edward, because I loved him far, far more than I should. More than I had loved anyone else in the world, including Charlie or Renée. It was a strange sensation, realizing that you were in love with your best friend. Irrevocably in love.

And, strangely enough, all I could think of was that moment that was not in any way related to how I was kissing Edward was _poor Jacob. _

His lips were still before mine were. I took a tiny half-step back and leant my forehead against his. I wasn't the only one breathing harder than usual. My breaths were so ragged it was almost embarrassing.

"So where does that put us?" I wondered breathlessly. Edward laughed shakily.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. His pale hands found mine and he wound his fingers around mine. I looked down briefly. White on white. We matched. He paused. "What exactly are you going to tell Jacob?" he mused.

I grimaced. He took that as an answer; although how he interpreted it I had no idea.

Carlisle cleared his throat from the doorway.

**So now you know why it took so long for me to update! And now here is my question that I desperately need answered: should I dump a cheating boyfriend? **


	25. Chaos with the Cullens

_Bella…_

I jerked backwards as Carlisle cleared his throat again conspicuously. I glared at him hotly. This was far worse than having Emmett catch us-

"Damn," Edward whispered as Emmett strolled in. I bit my cheek so hard I felt the blood trickle out from the tiny crack I had forced. Being frightened because of a stupid bar of chocolate would be silly in another situation, except that it was _Emmett's _chocolate we had stolen. He was going to be furious.

Emmett snickered loudly at both of us standing squashed next to each other as he slowly ambled to the fridge. I started inching the other way, Edward right next to me. Carlisle was chuckling now; an ominous sound.

Emmett's eyes fell on the two bars of chocolate sitting on the counter behind us. He froze. Edward froze. I froze. There was a beat of silence as I swallowed nervously. Emmett trained his eyes on Edward. He growled.

"Did you just growl at me?" Edward squeaked. I shuffled a little more to the side. Carlisle was openly laughing now. "Run!" Edward yelled. I ran. We bolted like rabbits out the door. I slammed into Alice, who was giggling at Jasper. She stumbled backwards, crashing into Jasper. All three of us fell backwards onto the floor. Edward tripped over my legs and fell on top of me.

"What in the world…" Jasper began. Emmett was advancing towards us, holding both bars of chocolate in his large hands. His eyes were glinting. "Um, Edward, what did you _do_?" Jasper asked.

Alice squealed in delight. "You're so dead, Edward!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks a lot, Alice," he said dryly, still watching Emmett warily. Emmett seemed to be enjoying himself. I heard a thud and a soft thump. Esme had come down. I groaned. What a happy reunion.

"What's going on?" Esme's soft, motherly voice asked. Carlisle snickered as a form of response. "Emmett, stop scaring them. Kids, get _up_."

We got up. I staggered a little as Alice poked me in the ribs, hard.

"I'll get you back for this," Emmett warned, wagging a finger at me and Edward. "Just wait."

**Okay, I'm sorry, but this is sort of a filler, and I couldn't resist putting in the crack about Emmett being overprotective of his food. I needed something to cheer me up. But no fear-the rest of the story won't be fluff. And also…**

**I dumped the f*****g guy after I saw him making out with another girl. And the crazy thing is, I was about to go and make up with him. What a moron. Really, two girls in three days? Anyway, first, remember the ring Jasper gave Alice in the previous chapter. It's going to play something in the story. Second, the Cullens WILL find out soon. And I mean soon. I hope nobody can guess how they managed to find out! **


	26. First Thrill

**Okay, I feel so guilty about not updating. Truth is, I had to go overseas for personal reasons and I was in Thailand for over a month. I just flew in yesterday, and I've been asleep for a better part of today, so here's a chapter that I worked on for a couple hours and hopefully it's up to standards! By the way, there's a little more crude language in this chapter-and a vulgarity or two. **

**And also, a little side note: for people reviewing and telling me that I'm dragging this out too long, I'm sorry if that's your opinion, but really, it's kinda hinting at the ending. The finish is pretty close now, and the end is going to be a cliffhanger (sorry for the spoiler, but I thought you should know!) and I'm already got a rough outline for Falling Down and Getting Up II. So stay tuned, all right? And another thing-this chapter is going to be separated into three parts, each with a different name, just to organize it better, so don't get confused, 'kay?**

_**Part 1, chapter 25**_

_**Dirty Laundry**_

_Bella…_

That whole day was awkward and honestly, slightly ridiculous. Apparently Carlisle, being the sneaky person he is, told _everyone _about it in the space of five minutes, and so Esme was literally beaming so widely it was a miracle her jaw wasn't altered permanently. Rosalie and Jasper were sniggering but approving, Alice was…well, Alice. The perky black-haired monster disguised as a pixie.

Oh, and Emmett was on our back the whole day, demanding written apologies among other things. Edward could barely keep a straight face when Emmett started harassing him about "public declarations saying how great I am". I couldn't really blame him.

Not to mention the ruckus it caused when Edward kissed me at lunch. Apparently he had rejected so many girls he had become forbidden fruit that was now claimed territory. Mike and Eric looked more than a little furious, and several other boys, including Tyler looked plain resigned. Probably by the glare Rosalie, Jasper and Alice gave each of them as we walked past to sit at the only vacant table. Emmett was too busy being angry to be threatening any admirers of mine.

It got too the point that _Jasper, _quiet, calm, brooding Jasper, got pissed.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you are going to shut up about the damn chocolates and participate in this discussion about why Edward's arm is around the back of Marie's chair right now. If you even _dare _to even _look _irritated at Edward and Marie, I will…" Jasper paused then, obviously thinking of a suitable punishment. "I'll tell Rosalie where you keep those photos of Victoria's Secret runway shows."

Everyone's jaw dropped as Alice, Rosalie, Edward and I stared at Emmett. The accused held up his hands defensively and opened his mouth to speak. Too bad Rosalie started half-screaming first.

"You keep _what? _So that's what's in that black book you were looking at before Happy Hour!"

"Happy Hour?" Alice repeated, still looking stunned.

"That's what Rosalie and Emmett call it when they have sex," Jasper said in a stage whisper. He was enjoying himself hugely.

Edward was laughing-well, howling, really. I caught a few curious stares. "How come I never heard this?" he demanded.

Jasper winked. "Because you would tease him to death is why," he shared.

Edward was still laughing. "Damn right I will!"

Emmett turned a basilisk glare on Jasper. "Oh, he's so full of sh–"

"That's where all my snapshots went!" That was Alice, who had finally recovered her voice.

I shook my head furiously. "Okay, that's enough. I'm very sure I don't want to hear any more."

"Oh, we're just getting started," Jasper said, snickering.

**Part Two**

**Triple Confrontation**

The next period was Biology; that one I had with Jacob, Mike, Eric _and _Lauren and Jessica to boot. It was not a fun class, and it was now even less promising now that everyone had seen me and Edward during lunch. I was very tempted to ditch, but then they would probably just corner me after school.

Edward walked me to class, stopping a few feet from the door where a sullen Mike Newton was waiting-to confront me, probably. He cast one furtive glance at Mike's pout before hastily kissing me, his lips moving against mine quickly but enthusiastically. I felt his smile against my lips-probably from the fury even _I _felt seething from Mike.

He laughed quietly before releasing me. "I'll see you later," he said, and wandered off after a quick grin in my direction. I grimaced at his back. Trust Edward to leave me to the wrath of Mike Newton. Some boyfriend he was.

"I saw you two at lunch," Mike said, unnecessarily pointing out our relationship after we had just kissed in front of him. "I don't like it."

I rolled my eyes-could he be any more self centered? Did he honestly believe I would be waiting for his blessing? "And?" I threw back, walking into the classroom. I felt many awed gazes on me. It was uncomfortable.

Mike followed me all the way to my seat next to Jacob, who hadn't appeared yet. He perched on the desk. "He looks at you like…like you're something to eat. It's disturbing. You're wrong for each other."

I glanced at him. "It's none of your business, Mike, whether I wish to go out with Edward or not. I would stop intruding, if I were you."

Thankfully the teacher came hurrying in then, apologizing incoherently his lack of punctuality, and Mike was forced to take a seat, glowering at me resentfully. Jacob came rushing in then, casting an apologetic look at the teacher, who couldn't exactly reprimand him for the same offense he himself had just violated. Jake slid in next to me, muttering vaguely about teachers and running rules.

Mr Banner had been wheeling in a projector, so while he was setting it up for the movie period to come the whole class started speaking in hushed tones. Jacob turned to me.

"So, you and Cullen, huh?" His tone was not unlike Mike's.

I sighed. "Please don't give me the stupid crap about how we aren't right for each other and everything, because honestly, I am sick and tired of that lecture and also because Mike has already given me the full version, including how Edward looks like just before he kisses me."

Jacob started sniggering. "_What_?"

"I'm serious. Apparently Edward looks like me like I'm a piece of chicken," I said sourly.

Jacob shook his head. "Mike is _so _off."

"Exactly–" I started to agree.

"He looks at you like you're caviar. Hungry _and_ unwilling to spoil the perfectness."

"Jacob _Black_!"

Jacob held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, I won't say it. Just so you know, I don't like it."

I sighed. "I kind of got that, yeah," I said.

"Good," Jacob said, obviously satisfied. "Then we're on the same level."

I turned away from him, shaking my head. Jacob was _so _weird.

**Wait for it…wait for it…**

Biology was uneventful other than me intercepting the occasional malevolent glare. Thankfully Jacob didn't bring up the topic of my status any more-maybe he was more mature than I had thought.

No, what was I saying? He was definitely as childish as I had thought. Which was really refreshing, compared to all the wannabes in school.

When Mr Banner dismissed class, I almost ran to the front door, though the next period was gym and I was _not _looking forward to that.

Lauren was faster, though. She blocked the entrance, arms akimbo and huffing slightly. Her thick silver-blonde hair was vibrating.

I tried sneaking past her. Didn't work-she only threw out a skinny arm to block my way. Mr Banner was watching us curiously now.

Lauren's eyes were fixed on the teacher. "Stay away from Edward," she hissed. "He's _mine_."

With that very comforting last sentence, she stalked out of the class, leaving me frozen on the floor.

**Part Three**

**Jealous Much?**

Edward appeared a few seconds after Lauren had left to find me stunned, still in front of the door. Typically, he immediately assumed Jacob had done something wrong.

"Where is that _moron _Black? I'm going to–" was his greeting to me.

I held up one finger to cut him off. "Jacob didn't do anything," I assured him. "It was Lauren," I admitted. Edward's face softened, marred only by the tiny crease in his forehead that was caused by stress…and anxiety.

"What did she do?"

I shrugged, then sighed. "She told me to stay away from you. She also said, and I quote, 'he's mine'."

Edward stared at me for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Mr Banner, who was edging out around us, stared at him like he had lost his mind. Which wasn't really too far from the truth. He was clutching at his sides.

He stopped laughing when he saw the expression on my face. "Come on, Marie, you can't really believe her, can you?"

I shrugged frostily. "If that's how you're going to react, then I don't see any reason to explain to you anything." I turned to walk to gym. Edward caught my wrist and whirled me around to face him, his expression solemn now.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can't be mad at me," he protested. I jerked my wrist free.

"Yeah? Well, I am."

Edward considered my expression for a moment, then shrugged and caught my hand in an iron grip. He started pulling me to the parking lot. I struggled violently.

He thrust me inside his Volvo and slid in, slamming the door shut and locking all the doors. He glared at me. "So what's this all about?"

I fielded his question with one of my own. "Why does it even matter to you, anyway?"

He stared at me. "Because," he finally said softly. Which was as good an answer as anything else, I thought. I sighed, playing with my fingers.

"It's just that…I don't know. I just wasn't prepared for something like that. It would've been better if she had started shouting," I confessed, still playing with my hands.

"Yeah, when they stop shouting and start whispering, then you know you're in trouble."

Me and Edward whirled around. Emmett was smirking in the backseat of the Volvo, where he had apparently been lying flat on the floor earlier. "_What _are you doing here?" Edward gasped.

Emmett shrugged. "Same reason you're both here. I'm ditching," he said. Edward raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"In _my _car?"

Emmett snickered. "Rose's car was locked, and I had a key to your car, so…"

"_You _have a key to _my _car?!"

Emmett raised his hands in faux surrender. "Hey, hey, I didn't tell you the truth to have you get mad at me." He shifted forward so his chin was resting on my headrest, grinning at me. "And Marie, you shouldn't really be so worried about Lauren. She's a bitch and everyone knows it. She's been after Edward for months. When he didn't fall, she tried getting Jasper first, then me, but stopped when Rose and Alice, shall we say, did a _very _cruel prank on her."

I raised my eyebrows at Edward questioningly. "It was their way of telling her to bug off," Edward explained. I nodded. Edward looked tentative. "So…everything's all right between us now?" he asked slowly.

I hesitated, then nodded. Edward smiled. "C'mon, kiss her already!" Emmett called from back. Edward glowered at him before easing forward to kiss me softly on my lips. "You suck, you know that?" Emmett jeered.

"What is _wrong _with you?"


	27. Proud

_Lauren…_

"I don't need to take the damn pills," I said, knocking it off the table in French. The teacher looked at me reprovingly, but I ignored her. What did the woman know, anyway, other than blabbering in a language I wouldn't _ever _use? Everyone in France speaks English anyway.

I was still seething from lunch. It was ridiculous that Edward would fall for stupid _Marie_. No, I knew why it was. It was because she was a novelty, was all. Soon Edward would get bored of her simpering ways and dump her. _Then _the school would know what a loser she really was.

Looking out the window, I could just see Marie and Edward in the Volvo, with some strange person in the backseat. I could barely make out their faces; the glossy paint job the only thing making the car stand out from a line of rusty, old ones.

Why so many goddamn males were in love with her was beyond me. After all, she was just a _girl. _She didn't even look that extraordinary. Plain brown eyes, plain brown hair…even her fashion sense was off. What was she _thinking_, wearing that boring jeans and turtleneck when she was strutting around with the most gorgeous boy in the world? _I _would do better if I was Edward's arm candy.

Of course, it wasn't like I could wear that gorgeous dress I had bought online here in Forks. The everlasting rain would spoil the material within seconds. I could give that stinking girl a better closet. Thought it probably wouldn't help a bit.

I couldn't wait for Edward to get sick of the girl. I'd have to do it myself-pry Edward off her, bit by bit. I'd do it slowly.

No, I should make Edward jealous. Make him think that Marie was cheating on him. Better yet, _really _make Marie cheat on him. I would need a guy friend of hers, though, someone who was infatuated with the girl.

What was his name again…Jason? James? Jake…ah, that was it, Jacob. Jacob Black.

I didn't need to tell him the whole story, of course. That would be foolish to the point of brainless. He might revolt. I just needed to give him a few friendly tips. He was sure to appreciate it. A smile curved my lips.

The others would be proud.


	28. Jacob

**Just so that no one gets confused here, this takes place at the **

_Jacob…_

After Bio was French. I hated the class. Who really cared about French, anyway? I'm sure it was a beautiful language and all, but get real. When the hell was Billy ever going to make it down to _France_ with that wheelchair?

I scowled at the memory of that _useless _conversation with Bella. Obviously she was tired of people staring, but could she be so _blind_ as to see that? Edward was wrong for her. Completely, totally, wrong. They didn't fit right. Of course, I was probably prejudiced since I was about ten shades of jealous here.

I stomped to French, a foul mood surrounding the air within five feet of me. The lingerers in the hallway took one look at me and scurried around, not daring to encroach on my little bubble of space. They were frightened. Good.

I strode into French a few minutes late, nodding curtly to the teacher and sliding into my seat next to a scrawny, geeky-looking boy wearing braces who looked away when I sat down. The teacher frowned at me before continuing blabbering in some alien language. Half the class looked bored out of their skulls, and the other half were already asleep.

Lauren leaned across the aisle to peer at my face. I stared back sullenly. "What?" I muttered under your breath, too low for her to hear. "Never seen a guy in your life before?"

Lauren was still scrutinizing my face. I never did have much patience for the girl. To me, she was just another bimbo. Every school had one…or two. And while I didn't particularly hate them, I never paid much attention, either.

She snickered then. "Feeling bitter over Edward's…ahem, new _girlfriend_?"

I glared at her. Forget my earlier thoughts. I officially disliked this girl. She was _waay _petty.

"What's it to you?" I demanded, not bothering to keep my voice down the way she was. The teacher seemed like the walking dead, anyway, so no point in being good.

"Well, Jacob, you seem like a nice guy, so I'm just going to tell you what you should do," Lauren said, smiling. I raised my eyebrows, suddenly too weary to come up with a snappy retort. She leaned over the aisle to whisper. "Fight for the girl. Ask her out on a friendly outing. Win her heart over. Take her away from Edward."

I tried to ignore her, but her advice was cutting into my head, again and again, like a swarm of angry bees. Must be hornets-bees died after one sting. The thoughts slashing painfully, temptingly, into my mind were the same. _Fight for her. Win her over. Take her away. Fight for her. _

"Shut up," I mumbled to myself. I shook my head. Lauren sat back, satisfied at something. Probably her work. She had stuck the thoughts in my head, planted the seed there. Now it was germinating, growing way too fast. I could feel the thoughts taking me that way, leading me to one inevitable conclusion.

I glowered at Lauren.

_After school…_

I caught sight of Bella's silky mahogany hair in the hallway of crowded faces. I ran to catch up, gripping one shoulder gently. Her surprise was evident in her face.

"Hey, you want to go out some time?"


	29. Surprises, surprises

**Okay, I am so sure you guys are really pissed with me right now for not updating. I guess I don't really have any excuses except that I've been so busy lately, what with the new year and everything. Plus I'm already behind on my homework and it's been barely a month. But anyway, on with the story!**

Jacob…

I couldn't really believe it was that possible for someone to look so shocked. Bella's face was weirdly contorted in what could only be described as shocked surprise…if there was even such a phrase. Either way I hardly managed to keep a straight face.

"What did you say?" Bella asked, her brows furrowing above those gorgeous eyes. I forced myself to _not _smile.

"I said, did you want to go out some time? I don't know, maybe just to Port Angeles for a movie or something. I'm really getting sick of Forks and La Push," I joked. Bella smiled, but just a tiny bit.

"When?"

I paused. I hadn't really thought about that part of the plan. "Tomorrow," I improvised.

"Tomorrow?" Bella repeated thoughtfully. I struggled to hold down the tiny bit of hope springing up inside of me. "I guess, but Jacob, as long as you know your place…"

I sighed. How could I not know where I stood with her? She was obviously in love with her Edward beyond the all limits nature set. It was a bit weird to watch, something like watching a car crash in front of your eyes, but only without the disgusting bit.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, feigning nonchalance. It worked; Bella relaxed a little.

"Okay then…tomorrow at six?" she asked.

I grinned. "Sure, sure. I'll pick you up. That monster truck of yours would probably scare all the tourists at Port Angeles," I added as an afterthought, smiling. Bella protested loudly, but I was already halfway down the hall, laughing away.

Step one to winning her over, done. It was only a matter of time before step two-first kiss.

_Bella…_

I watched Jacob bound out to the parking lot, laughing his head off. I couldn't help but giggle softly. His laughter was unbelievably infectious…as was his persuasive tactics. I knew what he wanted, and I also knew I couldn't give it to him. I sighed. Sometimes Jacob was enough to make a nun swear.

I walked slowly to wait outside Government, where I knew Edward was at. I peeked inside the class just as the teacher dismissed the class, five minutes late. Edward walked out looking slightly irritated. "What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"The teacher accused me of not paying attention in class," he answered, his voice incredibly annoyed.

I laughed. "Sure you weren't," I teased. "Of course, you didn't almost fail a certain Government test according to a reliable source."

Edward frowned. "Did Emmett tell you that?" he demanded.

"My lips are sealed," I said, pulling an imaginary zipper across my lips. Edward snickered, then slung an arm casually across my shoulders.

"I'm sure they are," he said, kissing me on the lips lightly. "There…have I unsealed them yet?"

"Fat chance," I retorted. Edward laughed.

"Anyway…I was thinking we should go out tomorrow. Do whatever you like. How about it?" he asked. I almost said yes before remembering Jacob.

"Ugh, I can't, Edward. I was going to Port Angeles tomorrow," I admitted. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Easy," Edward said. "I'll come along."

What? No! Edward and Jacob in one car spelt disaster. And I wasn't about to tell Edward I would be out with Jacob. "You can't," I said quickly. "I'm going with Charlie," I added. "I'm not sure how he'd feel about the whole me out with you thing."

Edward laughed, but his eyes darkened slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure," he said darkly. Then he lightened up. "So what time are you going out with Charlie?"

"Six," I replied, relieved.

"Simple. We'll just go out together and I'll get you back at a quarter to six. Fifteen minutes should be enough for you to look nice for Charlie, right?" Edward asked hopefully. I smiled.

"Fifteen minutes is good," I said.

"Then it's settled. Where do you want to go, incidentally?" Edward asked as we reached the Volvo. Alice was waiting, leaning against the passenger door. Rosalie's BMW squealed out of the parking lot, burning rubber along the way. Emmett waved at me from the passenger seat.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked. "I'd like to see Esme." Immediately I bit my tongue. Hopefully Carlisle wouldn't be home. I really couldn't stand his sarcastic jokes, so similar to Emmett's more...mature ones.

"Sure," Edward grinned. "I think she and Carlisle would like to see you too. Carlisle's off work tomorrow."

I held back a groan.

_The next day…_

I woke up late the next day. I had been tossing and turning the whole night, fretting over the titchy details, and when I had finally gone to sleep, exhausted, I slept like a log. Fifteen minutes suddenly seemed such a short period of time. If Jacob was early, the whole itenerary would be ruined. I didn't need Edward and Jacob to go to blows today.

"Why did I even agree to this stupid plan?" I muttered to myself as I got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

.xXx.

I picked out my clothes carefully. I wanted to look fairly nice for Esme, if not Edward, but I didn't want to look _overly _good for Jacob. After several minutes of indecision, I finally put on a pair of washed jeans and a silk shirt that was somewhat semi-formal.

I was running slightly late, so I gulped down a granola bar and chased it down with milk straight from the carton. I ran outside, hopping on one foot, then the other, as I tried to wear a pair of red and white striped ballet flats running.

Edward horned impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled, flinging the door open. Charlie's cruiser was missing; I hadn't heard him leave for work.

The shiny Volvo sat in the driveway, the tinted windows gleaming in a sudden flash of sunlight. Edward was leaning against the car, amusement glinting in his eyes, greener than green. I went up to him, crossing my arms.

"Couldn't you be a little more understanding? I woke up late today!" I scolded sternly. Edward grimaced apologetically.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Am I forgiven now?"

I shook my head stubbornly. He looped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer. Suddenly I felt my resolve wavering. "Now?" he breathed, bringing his lips from my cheek to my collarbone. I felt a flash of sudden heat spread through my chest, burning through to where his lips had touched me. My heart kicked into fourth gear.

"No," I told him. Edward sighed softly before pressing his lips to the little plane of flesh just below my earlobe. I felt his breath quivering on me. It made me feel just a little bit better to know he was having just as much difficulty breathing right as I was.

"And now?" he asked. I grinned, shaking my head.

He skimmed his nose gently across my cheek, resting on my bottom lip. He nipped at my lip lightly. I gave in. "Fine, I forgive you," I laughed. Edward laughed too, kissing me fully on my lips, before opening the door for me.

"Good," he smirked. "Or else I would have a hard time explaining to Esme why I brought you home when you were refusing to look at me."

I giggled. "I would never hurt Esme like that," I told him as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Good to know you love Esme so much," Edward smiled at me.


	30. My Complicated Day part 1

**Okay guys, I guess this chapter took faster to update, eh? That's because I totally failed a Physics test to write down an outline for this. While everyone was answering questions on principles of moments, I was answering the hot question of WHEN WILL EDWARD FIND OUT?? Well, guys, girls, and anyone out there who falls in the category of vampire or werewolf, let me tell you this. If you don't want a spoiler, skip this part. EDWARD WILL FIND OUT SOON. As in, really soon. I'm surprised no one's figured it out yet, actually. And there will be a Falling Down and Getting Up II, for which the prologue I have already written. So guys and girls, here is chapter 30. p/s: Bella isn't a player, incidentally. She thinks that her day with Jacob will be as friends, but she knows Jacobs would love it to be otherwise, but like Stephenie Meyer's Bella, she wants both of them at once.**

_Previously on Falling Down and Getting Up…_

"_Simple. We'll just go out together and I'll get you back at a quarter to six. Fifteen minutes should be enough for you to look nice for Charlie, right?" Edward asked hopefully. I smiled._

"_Fifteen minutes is good," I said._

"_Then it's settled. Where do you want to go, incidentally?" Edward asked as we reached the Volvo. Alice was waiting, leaning against the passenger door. Rosalie's BMW squealed out of the parking lot, burning rubber along the way. Emmett waved at me from the passenger seat._

"_Can we go to your house?" I asked. "I'd like to see Esme." Immediately I bit my tongue. Hopefully Carlisle wouldn't be home. I really couldn't stand his sarcastic jokes, so similar to Emmett's more...mature ones._

"_Sure," Edward grinned. "I think she and Carlisle would like to see you too. Carlisle's off work tomorrow."_

Bella…

School was uneventful. The only thing that marred the otherwise fine day was the fact that Jacob wasn't in school. I wondered what that meant-was our day together cancelled or something? I made a mental note to call Jacob after school.

Jacob's absence from school didn't go unnoticed. Edward commented on it at lunch.

"Is Jacob ill? I didn't see him in class today," Edward asked. I shrugged, biting a slice of pizza and chewing the stringy cheese while thinking.

"I don't know," I answered honestly after swallowing the bite of weird tomato sauce that tasted strangely off. I examined the pizza before putting it back on the tray. I picked up the apple and examined it for bruises. It was a shiner. I bit into it.

Edward seemed to take my answer as good enough. He sipped his soda thoughtfully while Emmett's rancorous laughter boomed through the cafeteria. Rosalie laughed while throwing half-chewed pizza at Emmett. Alice watched on in disgust.

"Okay, then. New question. Are we still up for today?" Edward watched me over the rim of his lemonade bottle, the lemonade swirling around his closed lips. I shrugged.

"Of course. You really think I'd blow you off like that?" I teased. "Besides, I really do want to see Esme anyway. I miss her." Though the same couldn't exactly be said for Carlisle. His smirk suddenly popped into my mind, half-amusing and half-irritating me. I shook my head fiercely.

"I'm sure she'll be very pleased," Edward said, smiling at me as he finally put his bottle down. I smiled back, distracted with gory ideas of Carlisle's sarcasm. My imagination was working overtime today.

.xXx.

_After school…_

I jogged inside the house, my bag slung over my shoulder. Edward had obligingly dropped me off at home and was waiting outside for me to get prepared. I had insisted touching up makeup for Esme Cullen, particularly since I wanted her to make me some of those home-baked cookies. I missed them. They were chock full of chocolate chips, were as big as my palm and were incredibly soft.

On the kitchen table there was a notepad propped up against a vase. I paused midstride, snatched the pad and read it. It was from Charlie.

_Bella, _it said,

_I was at home for ten minutes picking something up and suddenly Jacob calls, rambling about some sort of get-together you're planning. He says that he's very sorry he can't be in school today since Billy had some sort of a mishap with his wheelchair, and Jacob needed to fix it before Billy could manage to get around again. He also says that he's still picking you up at six as planned. Care to explain what is this dating nonsense he's babbling about?_

_Dad_

I sighed. Typical Billy. No doubt he had probably ruined his wheelchair wheels coasting down the hill from Sue's house. I had never known him to do that before, but I could totally see it. Billy was a speed demon, even worse than Edward. I could see where Jacob got his speeding genes from.

I ran upstairs and quickly dabbed on fresh lip gloss and re-lined my eyes, making them look larger than usual. Alice would be so proud her student had graduated to a higher level. I rolled my eyes slightly.

.xXx.

Esme was just as gushing as I had expected. Carlisle wasn't his normal sarcastic self; it made me wonder if he was coming down with a bug. Still, as long as he wasn't teasing me ruthlessly, I was fine with it. I sure wasn't going to complain about him not making safety jokes. And not just for my health, either.

Emmett was predictably obnoxious but sweet. Rosalie was approving, as was Jasper, though, Jasper wasn't as…loud about it. Rosalie went around the house banging a metal pan with a wooden spoon and screaming, "They're together! They're together! Bless them, everybody!" Jasper was somewhat less outspoken. He just grinned at Edward, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, while patting me on my back. I thought they were just putting on a show for Carlisle and Esme's sake; after all, I had sat with them at lunch along with Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Ben and Jessica. It wasn't like this was the first time they had seen me.

Esme was blabbering, words streaming out of her mouth like a never-ending gusher, alternating between ecstatic, typical mom glee and tough-love advice. It was amusing at first, but slowly became irritating after a couple minutes. I loved Esme dearly, but sometimes she could be really uncool. Finally Edward saw the irritation flickering on my face and told Esme to "lay off, okay?".

"Thanks," I mouthed as I followed him to his room. He winked at me.

**It's short, isn't it? Omg, it is. It's short. But argh. I did this in little under two hours. The only reason it took so long is because I only have about thirty minutes computer time a day. And even then I have to cheat.**


	31. My Complicated Day part 2

**Okay, I am so sure you guys are really furious at me now, as demonstrated by a series of angry reviews. Please just bear with me. I promise things will pick up pace soon. **

**Is it leading up to something big?**** : YES! My Complicated Day is leading up to something VERY big. And let's say it might not be exactly the expected. **

_My Complicated Day, part 2_

We basically did nothing. I had asked Marie over just because I wanted some quality time with her, but stupidly enough, I hadn't exactly planned an itinerary. Thankfully Marie didn't mind-as perfectly tolerant she was-so we simply sat around in my room talking, only interrupted by the occasional perverse joke by Emmett on his way to _his _room with Rosalie in tow. I could only imagine what they did in there.

After one hour of talking Esme called everyone down for a snack and some "family time" since she didn't like the idea of us staying in our rooms with our significant other…as if she and Carlisle didn't get up to much worse when they were _our _age. Carlisle and Esme had been childhood sweethearts. It was one of the endearing things about their relationship-they had been through so much together, from Carlisle's medical school to Esme's gothic moments where she had apparently tried to kill herself. It was hard separating the truth from fiction since Emmett seemed so intent on making up weird milestones in their life.

"Um, what exactly does Esme mean when she says family time?" Marie asked warily as Esme left the room after her announcement. I couldn't precisely blame her; the Cullen family wasn't exactly traditional or conservative.

I shrugged. "Probably she'll make some of her pizzas, and we'll just sit around a fire in the backyard talking and doing nothing in particular. It's great fun though; even Carlisle takes a break from his med work to join in, though he keeps commenting on how the burnt parts of marshmallows can cause cancer. It drives Emmett nuts."

Marie laughed. "I can imagine that scene."

I laughed along with her as we headed down the stairs. I carefully took her hand. She squeezed it gently as we stepped into the kitchen, where Alice and Jasper were already lounging in. Jasper was lying horizontally across the long counter. Alice was carefully feeding him grapes, one by one.

"I hope you choke," I said cheerily as we passed by.

"Edward!" Esme scolded, but by then we were already out the back door.

I didn't like arrogance as a quality in anyone, but it was hard to not see the upside of having a huge house. A huge house meant a huge backyard, and when there was over an acre of grass and mud to mess in, some pretty hilarious scenarios could erupt.

Our backyard wasn't really a yard. It was more like borrowing from the surrounding woods. The area that we used for our family time was clearly marked with the shorter grass, the tallest blade no higher than my thumbnail. The short grass was cut perfectly in a wide circle. At the edges longer grass swayed over. Esme hacked viciously at any blade of grass in our circle that dared grow longer than her front tooth.

An array of logs sat in the middle, a translucent plastic sheet over it. I yanked the plastic out of the way. Little drops of moisture dripped off it as I wadded it into a ball and threw it in the general direction of the house. Marie was wiping any water away from the logs we used as seats.

"These are some pretty unique logs," Marie observed. "Where did you get them?"

I looked at her, smiling. The logs _were _unique. They were actually driftwood, sawed in half and varnished. The bark was bleached white. "We got them from the La Push beach. Carlisle got them off one of the residents there who couldn't pay his medical fees but insisted on paying Carlisle anyway. Carlisle thinks these can actually be sold for about five grand now."

Marie was impressed. "That much?"

I pointed to the sides of the logs. Tiny Swarovski crystals were attached to the bark in an intricate pattern. "Esme had those put in. Makes the logs look elegant, don't you think?"

Marie stared, open mouthed. "You don't hold back in décor, do you?"

I shrugged. "Hey, when Esme gets going, the smart gets out of the way. Rosalie protested and got her room repainted navy blue, complete with stick-on glow-in-the-dark stars and a little moon lamp. She found _Goodnight, Moon _on her bed."

"Classy," Marie laughed. I grinned.

Esme came out a few minutes after, armed with a white round table about one meter long. I jumped up to help her. She was struggling with the weight of the table. Funny. It felt like peanuts to me.

"Thanks," Esme sighed, wiping sweat off her brow. "It's nice to know I raised you properly. Why don't you go help out with the food? Emmett swore not to touch it, but I'm doubting the longevity of his promise."

I laughed, heading into the house after setting the table down at the designated gap between logs. "Let's hope the food isn't gone yet," Marie joked, following me.

.xXx.

The food was almost gone. One whole plate of salted nuts was gone, the shells the only remains. Emmett stood beside the counter sheepishly. Luckily the nuts could be replaced easily. At least he didn't touch the marshmallows, which Esme had had the sense to hide in the top shelf among the dried food.

Carlisle came down from his study after several attempts. Who knew what had coaxed him to leave his precious new results just in from the lab, but I was fairly sure it wasn't Esme's gentle prodding, Emmett's lousy jokes or my too-real impatience. It was probably the smell of the roasting lamb Marie was concocting in the kitchen.

"That smells divine," Carlisle said, inhaling deeply. "What's on the menu?"

Esme smiled at him, keeping close to his side. "Roast lamb and fish and chips for the main course, and almonds and raspberries. Oh, and cheesecake. Then comes the usual campfire fare."

Carlisle smiled at Esme invitingly. "And after that, do we have the usual bedtime fare?"

Esme giggled. Emmett and I moaned simultaneously. "Ugh, that's disgusting!" Emmett complained. We ran down the stairs to the soundtrack of Esme's giggling.

"Gross," I mumbled under my breath. Emmett nodded his head, his eyes wide and frozen.

"It's okay to get some play yourself, but hearing your parents talk about it…" he shook his head, dumbstruck. "That's sick."

The main course was already on the table. The fire was crackling comfortingly, wispy spirals of smoke twisting and turning into the afternoon sky. A thick cover of deep gray clouds made the afternoon sun seem like nighttime. The electricity in the air made goosebumps prickle on my arms. I sat down next to Marie quickly, edging closer to her. The atmosphere was pretty eerie. I was thankful the fire wasn't a big one, allowing the logs to be as close as possible.

Now that Carlisle had joined us, Esme was passing out the food. "Finally," Emmett moaned. "I was about to starve from grease deprivation."

"Lamb doesn't have any grease in it, Emmett," Marie pointed out.

"True," he allowed. "But fish and chips does. And since this is British fish and chips, we're talking good old grease! I love the person who invented this!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Emmett, you are disgusting," she said as Emmett dug in into his food, eating with gusto.

"He is," Rosalie smirked. Emmett looked up, giving his best puppy-dog face. It was enough to make me hurl the bite of lamb I had just swallowed. "But he's _my _disgusting psycho," Rose finished, leaning into Emmett's side.

Emmett beamed. "That's more like it!" he said before continuing to devour his food like a starving man who hadn't eaten properly in years.

"Does he always eat like this?" Marie asked, leaning in so close her breath tickled the fine hairs on my neck. I suppressed a shiver. The electricity crackling in the air was exaggerating simple gestures. I smiled in false casualness.

"Most of the time," I said. "When he's not gobbling like a psychotic on the loose, he's eating so daintily you'd think he was putting on airs to surpass the Queen of Siberia."

Marie laughed. I felt a shiver roll up my spine. I glared down at myself. What was _wrong _with me? Why was I turning into a complete butterball in Marie's presence? "I guess that makes up Emmett McCarty Cullen," she intoned. "90% caveman, 10% prim princess."

Alice, who had been eavesdropping, smirked. "No, 80% caveman. The remaining 10% is, um…"

All three of us plus Jasper looked over at Emmett, who was nuzzling Rosalie. "Sex-deprived," Alice finished. We laughed guiltily.

.xXx.

The conversation rolled pretty smoothly. It mostly revolved around Marie. I could tell she was uncomfortable with all the attention, so by dessert I had steered the conversation around to Emmett's latest antics at school. Him tying the principle's antique wooden chair to the flag pole after sawing off two of the legs earned an unexpected round of applause since everybody disliked the principle on accounts of her having insulted Carlisle's profession by saying that 'doctors in Forks are generally less than up to standard" following an incident where she was turned away from the hospital where she had gone because of a very tragic broken fingernail.

Emmett, though, being the devil he was, managed to turn the subject to Lauren. I expected Marie to be uncomfortable talking about Lauren, but she was strangely collected during the whole conversation, even volunteering a few digs about the similarities between Lauren's legs and an elephant's.

"Okay, that's enough," Jasper cut in after a few minutes discussion of Lauren's crony, Jessica. "Emmett's making way too suggestive remarks for my ears to hear."

Emmett inserted a lewd comment of his own, earning a loud shout from Carlisle and a gasp from Esme. "Emmett!" they yelled together.

"What?" Emmett defended himself, laughing wildly. Alice was literally rolling on the floor clutching her sides.

Marie was pressed into my side, laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help a few chuckles of my own-sometimes Emmett didn't know when to stop pushing it-but mostly I was concentrated on how I could feel Marie's body pressed against each line of mine. My side, anyway.

Esme was lecturing Emmett on how 'proper gentlemen should behave' and 'little courteous acts society demands'. Jasper was inserting little comments on how Emmett could never be a gentleman and how society never really did bother with Emmett considering how he was a disappointment to the refined families of Forks. Then again, the Cullens never were exactly the most dignified in the first place, so it was actually a moot point.

_Marie/Bella point of view_

The Cullens were really a strange family.

That was what I was thinking about as I sat there, looking around and grinning at everyone. Sitting down on crystal-embellished logs around a little fire eating roasted marshmallows, all I could think of was how weird the Cullens were at times.

They were the richest family in Forks and by far the most successful. Carlisle was already an established doctor in the Forks hospital and Esme clearly had design capabilities and had already decorated several homes in Forks, including the Newton's and the Stanley's. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were respected seniors in school due to their looks and the designer outfits they flaunted courtesy of Alice. Edward and Alice were known as the 'little Cullens' due to both their less intimidating aura-especially in the case of Emmett-and also the friendlier way they presented themselves.

But despite their money and drop dead gorgeous good looks, they still had weird little ways, from Alice's obsessive-compulsive disorder with shopping and perfection to Rosalie's obsession with cars and Jasper's habit of running up and down the stairs screaming for no good reason at all. Talk about staying to your roots.

Edward smiled at me, his emerald eyes shining. It was clear this was his family. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, smirking just a little bit as Emmett made yet _another _comment, even more disgusting than the previous one. I barely noticed; it was too easy to get wrapped up in our own little bubble.

"Of course. Your family is so…open. There are no secrets," I confessed, my cheeks staining a deep red. It was beyond humiliating to admit how much you liked your sweetheart's family when said family was staring at you. I could feel Emmett's glee growing by the minute.

"Does that mean you like us?" Emmett interrupted. Edward turned to glare at him. I laughed.

"Yes, it does mean that I like your family," I told him. Emmett pumped his fist, punctuating it with a war-like cry. Actually, I'm not exactly sure what it was meant to be. It was a mix between something Indian-ish and a moan.

Rosalie smiled at me, her teeth perfectly white against the naturally red lips. "Including a particular madman here?" she asked. I laughed and nodded. "Emmett, she says she doesn't care how wacky you are, she still likes you."

"Hey, that's not what I said!" I protested as Emmett lunged towards me, at the same time-get this-_leaping _through the fire and clutching me in a vice hug.

"Aw, I don't mind how delicate you are, too!" he beamed. My air supply was depleting with each word.

"Um, Emmett?" I choked. "Delicate girl here with delicate ribs and delicate _lungs_!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Emmett released me and bounded back, grinning. Edward rubbed my arm sympathetically. I groaned. Emmett still gave those bone-crushing hugs. He should sign up for a street gang or something. He could murder someone and get away with it by saying he was just giving him a hug.

"I'll get more marshmallows. Marie, care to join me?" Carlisle asked abruptly, standing up suddenly. Edward started to rise in my place, but I shook my head. Carlisle asked me, not him. And besides, Carlisle sounded like he had something to get off his chest.

We walked back to the house, the babble of voices and pleasant crackle of fire faded away and was completely cut off as Carlisle shut the heavy back door. I looked as his face, wrinkled with worry. This wasn't Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are you okay? You look like you're coming down with a bug or a virus or whatever fancy terms you doctors use," I joked weakly. Carlisle's expression didn't change.

"Bella, when are you going to tell Edward?" he asked abruptly. I felt my brows furrow. So _this _was the cause of his concern. I sighed.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I keep making up my mind to tell him but somehow I never do." That was a lie. I had no intention of telling Edward. Why spoil what we already had with the ugly truth?

Carlisle seemed to sense my unspoken words. "It's better to tell him now," he said. "Before your relationship becomes more. If you tell him, say, four or five years down the road, when the both of you are more serious about each other, it would result in a very messy separation. Are you sure that's what you want?"

I pictured the scenario he was describing now. An older, more mature Edward and I. Wouldn't it be better then, when we were more mature? That way Edward wouldn't have to react too strongly. He wouldn't be childish and immature. I voiced this to Carlisle.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed. His tone was that of a fond but disapproving grandfather. I couldn't say I liked it. "Sure, you would both be more mature, but I think the circumstances wouldn't change. You would still be hiding a major secret from him. I'm fairly sure his reaction would be the same, only with more devastating results."

I couldn't help myself. It just slipped out. "Why exactly must I tell him anyway?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why ever not?"

"Oh, I don't know," I shot back. "Maybe because of the _devastating _results you promised."

"Bella, whether you tell him or not is up to you," he said gravely. "I'm just advising you on this. Of course, you can keep it a secret from him forever, but can you live with that? Would that tiny, irritating thing they call a conscience stay clean? Even I would not be able to live knowing that the one I love was pining for someone who happened to be me but nobody knew."

He had a point. Damn it, he put up a really strong argument. It was like one of those clichéd things bad guys always said, or maybe cops in bad sitcoms-resistance is futile. I felt like an extra on one of those sets now.

I grimaced. "But he'll be furious. Of course he will be. He wouldn't ever talk to me again if he found out I was Bella. He'd be so angry I had kept it secret."

"He'd be even angrier if he had to find out through a third party," Carlisle pointed out. "And I know I just said that I'm just your counselor, but should I ever think you are shying from your obligation, I _will_ tell him myself."

I glowered at him. "Thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome," Carlisle replied solemnly.

I bit my lip. "What if he never talks to me again because of this?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Try telling him anyway. You might be surprised. Maybe our Edward has an understanding side to him after all."

"Whatever happened to _his reaction will be the same_?" I demanded.

"Oh, I just said that for dramatic effect," Carlisle said, smirking. There was the old sarcastic Carlisle resurfacing once more. "Now, let's grab whatever snacks we can find here before Esme suspects we're up to some hanky-panky."

We had grabbed approximately three bags of marshmallows, two bags of graham crackers, five jumbo packs of Kit-Kats and one two-liter bottle of fruit punch before the doorbell rang. The deep metronome of the bell echoed throughout the entire house ominously.

"Oh, great," Carlisle moaned. "Esme, would you get that, honey? Marie and I are kind of _bagged_ down here." We staggered outside in time to catch Esme stride into the house, her flowery dress flowing out behind her. Emmett cried out when he saw the food.

We had just finished handing out the bags of food-Emmett tore into the Kit-Kats immediately-when Esme walked out, not through the long way, around the house, but by the back door. She looked somewhat puzzled. I was about to ask her what was wrong before the back door swung open again.

I gasped. Edward snarled very, very softly. "_What is _he_ doing here?" _

Edward's reaction was not very surprising because the person who had come in through the back door, looking extremely disoriented and confused, was Jacob Black.

**This time, when I say an update is comin up, I mean it. I'm on my way on the next chappie now. :D **


	32. Fight

**Ha ha! My internet connection might be retarded but the Force remains with me! And now for a big question I pose to you: should I continue with FD&GU 2? Please tell me!**

_Previously…_

_I gasped. Edward snarled very, very softly. "What is he doing here?" _

_Edward's reaction was not very surprising because the person who had come in through the back door, looking extremely disoriented and confused, was Jacob Black._

**Chapter 32**

**Fight**

Jacob looked painfully confused. The expression on his face was such that I likened it to being his _what the hell am I doing here?! _expression. It would be amusing if the situation I was caught in wasn't so awkward.

"Excuse me," I muttered hastily before leaping up and running into the kitchen, catching hold of Jacob's wrist and dragging him in along the way. I didn't stop till we were safely in the main room. I released his wrist before shoving him roughly.

"Idiot! What the heck are you doing here?" I hissed.

Jacob looked offended. "Well, excuse me, but I was under the impression you had agreed to go out with me tonight. I called and asked Charlie where you were, and he said you were probably here, so I came to pick you up."

I groaned loudly. "Couldn't you have warned me beforehand? Like, _before _appearing at my _boyfriend's _house?"

Now Jacob looked hurt _and _offended. "You want to cancel tonight?"

"Cancel what?"

Edward appeared at the doorway, his angelic features set in a frown. I tried to say something, but my throat was suddenly parched. I swallowed hastily and tried again. "Uh, cancel Seth's …birthday party. The weather forecast seems to be predicting a, um, gloomy day and Seth likes…uh, he likes bright sunshine."

Mentally I kicked myself. Way to lie fluently, Bella. Very good. You'd think by now I had at least learnt to lie better, but no. I still blushed furiously and stuttered when I lied. Great. I heard Jacob's muffled groan.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? If you're planning Seth's birthday party, then why did he tell me his birthday was in December? And in case you've haven't noticed, it's the middle of July right now." **(I wasn't sure when their school term should start, so just fill in the July with something else, okay?)**

Oops. "Um, we plan early?" My voice cracked embarrassingly. Edward stepped forward and shut the door behind him so that the rest couldn't hear anything.

Edward gritted his teeth. "What. Are. You. Keeping. From. Me?" he asked ominously. This did not bode well.

Jacob, who had been swiveling his head from Edward to me as if he was watching a tennis match, groaned loudly and stepped ahead so that we were standing in a triangular formation. "Ugh! Why don't you just tell him the freakin' truth?!" he demanded, glaring at me. I widened my eyes.

What the hell?

"What truth?!" Edward yelled, throwing his hands up. "What does _he_"he pointed at Jacob, "know that _I _don't?!"

Jacob, obviously insulted by his tone, stepped right up to Edward, poking him hard in the chest with one long, tanned finger. "Watch it, buster. I don't like your tone," Jacob growled darkly. "And for the record, I. Know. A Lot. Of. Things. You. Don't." With each word he poked Edward viciously in the chest, stabbing him so violently at the end of his rant that Edward stumbled backwards.

Edward shoved Jacob roughly. "What's it to you, anyway?" Edward shouted. "You're just a sore loser, Black, because I got her and you didn't!"

I was staggered. Never had Iexpected Edward to say something like that. Never.

Jacob laughed darkly. "Oh, so now _I'm _a sore loser?" Jacob asked sarcastically. "I saw your face the night of Newton's party, Cullen! You were jealous! You were _scared_ to approach her! It was only because of your baby sister that you even started to speak to her! It was sheer dumb luck, Cullen, that you even got her in the first place! That, and the fact that she's too nice to reject you!"

"Jacob!" I screamed. Neither of them listened to me. They were now standing so close to each other that they were almost touching.

"Really? So tell me, then, why is it she's at _my _house now and not your little dump down in La Push?" Edward demanded hotly. Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Because I made plans with her," Jacob hissed. Edward blinked, all his bravado gone. I gasped. This was heading a dangerous direction. "That's right," Jacob said, evidently pleased that he had gained the upper hand now. "She agreed to go out with me tonight. Face it, Cullen! Your relationship is a pile of crap! She agreed to go out with me tonight without informing you! That would count it as a _date_, I believe."

Edward turned his huge, frozen emerald eyes to me, his eyelashes framing his horrified eyes. "Marie?" he asked, stunned.

Jacob laughed loudly, one loud harsh bark. "That's another thing you don't know, Edward Cullen! That girl right there? She isn't your freaking Marie! Do you want to know who she is? That right there, ladies and gentlemen, is Isabella Swan!" he announced loudly.

Edward shook his head furiously. "No," he muttered. "Impossible. Bella-"

Jacob interrupted. "Is standing right there! She's been pretending all this while, Cullen! Stop fooling yourself into thinking you have the perfect world! Your ex-best friend is your girlfriend!"

Edward turned towards me. "Is it true?"

"No!" I screamed. "No, no! It isn't _true_! None of it!"

Jacob stepped back, flabbergasted. "Wh-what?" he stammered. Then his eyes narrowed. "Oh, I see how it is," he sneered nastily. "You're still lying, aren't you?" he accused. "You are! Good grief, you never stop, do you? Admit it! Stop lying!"

"Is it true?" Edward repeated.

I started to protest again, but something stopped me. Maybe it was the accusation in Jacob's eyes. The shock in Edward's. But I think, most of all, it was how weary I suddenly felt. Weary of lies and of masquerading. _It's time to tell him, _a voice cautioned in my head. _You don't have any choice. _

So instead of saying no, I sighed. "Yes," I mumbled. "Yes, it's true."

Edward shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "I don't believe you. You're Marie…Swan." There it was. The faint glimmer of doubt. Wondering why I had the same surname as my 'cousin'. He was putting together the clues.

Jacob laughed a bark loudly. "Look at her properly, Cullen! Brown hair, brown eyes. Is that really so different from Bella? Her clumsiness, her blushing! You must be a real idiot to not have recognized it earlier!"

"Shut up, Jacob!" I screamed, finally too provoked. Liquid anger bubbled in me. Anger at Jacob, at Edward, at myself for thinking I could've gotten away with this. It stroked my heart, lapped at my intestines. "You just had to spill it, didn't you? You couldn't keep your trap shut! Why couldn't you just listen to me for once? Seth and the others managed it!"

Jacob stared at me for one long, frightening moment. Then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the house, slamming the front door. The slam echoed around the house.

Edward stared at me coldly. "Bella," he said, deliberately, hollowly. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you honestly think you could've kept it secret? Do you realize how much we missed you? Do you _know how hard they've been trying to find you?!" _The last sentence was shouted. I cringed. Strike one for Bella.

My eyes filled with tears. I shook my head violently, tears spattering. "I…I don't know!" I wailed miserably. "I don't know what I was thinking, okay? I didn't know how you would react to me returning! By the time I decided to tell you I was in too deep!"

"Oh, so now you were about to tell me but didn't? Get your story straight, Bella. You can't even come up with a plausible lie," he sneered. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him.

"It's not a lie!" I insisted. "I was going to tell you! Carlisle told me to tell you and I was going to listen to him!"

"Carlisle?" Edward demanded, his voice going flat.

Major oops. As if I wasn't already toast.

"I…nothing…he…argh!" I yelled, unable to formulate a full sentence.

"Carlisle _knew _about this? That was what your secret discussions were about? You?" he asked coldly. I could almost feel the rage and hurt seething off him.

I inhaled deeply. "Yes," I admitted. "Yes. He knew everything. He recognized me from the start."

Edward shook his head, disappointed. "I thought I knew you," he said hollowly. "I guess I was wrong." Then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me behind numb. I stared at the closed door. Behind that was my family, my best friends. I suppose all that was gone now. I turned and fled, flinging the door shut behind me. I didn't stop running till I hit the driveway flanked by trees on each sides.

There, where nobody could see, the tears began to flow.

**And that's it. Finito. End of Falling Down and Getting Up. But wait! An epilogue will be posted, and I expect Falling Down and Getting Up 2 prologue to be published latest by next Monday. BUT, depending on your reviews. If you don't tell me you want a sequel to this, then I won't continue. Thanks!**


	33. AN

**AN**

**Ok, I've gotten so many reviews about Chapter 32 and not all of them were exactly approving, so I just want to explain the reasons why I ended it that way. **

**First, I already knew there was going to be a sequel. This was already hinted to you in Chapter 15, when the mysterious person came in. So anyway the sequel was already definite, the only difference was if it was going to be an elaborate one or just a quick explanation. Now that I've written the prologue AND first chapter for it, I think it's leaning towards elaborate. **

**So yeah. That's all. And just a note: Falling Down and Getting Up II is now posted!**


	34. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

I walked through the hallways of school, holding my white denim jacket together tightly. My heart felt heavier than ever. As I cut across in the pouring rain in a desperate attempt to avoid as many people as possible, I felt alone. Lonelier than I had ever been for a long time.

I was shivering by the time I finally got under shelter. The sky was thick with heavy-looking grey clouds. Not one trickle of sunlight penetrated it. The early morning suddenly looked like twilight. Jagged lightning cut across the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder. I heard several screams.

Nearer to class, I started to feel more self-conscious. Everyone milling around classroom entrances looked at me strangely. I saw Mike, Eric, Tyler. All three looking more upbeat than they had in a long time, leaning against the wall in a triangle-like formation, books clutched to their chests. They were the only ones smiling at me. The girls definitely were either leering happily or glaring viciously.

Then I saw him. The flash of bronze hair and emerald eyes, the two colors that stood out against the whitewashed walls of Forks High School. He was coming my way. Apparently I had seen him first, because the moment his eyes locked with mine, his eyes flipped wide open before narrowing. I opened my mouth to try talk to him. He brushed past me coolly. My eyes widened as I saw Lauren in her baby-pink glory clutched on his arm. She smiled at me, obviously to show me who had finally won. My heart was now settling somewhere near my toes.

I could see Jacob amidst the throng of students. I walked quickly to him. He turned suddenly. His dark brows furrowed, and he stalked off in the opposite direction, his head bowed against the sudden wind that swept into the school buildings.

The stinging cold did good for me. It brought tears to my eyes, whipped at my skin. As long as I felt the cold, I knew I was alive.

How could I have lost so much so fast? The one I loved and the one I respected, both gone in one slip of the tongue. That one miserable secret. Someone might as well have had penciled LAME on my forehead. It would've been less painful.

I turned around and walked off. I would deal with it. With or without Edward, I would survive.

I always had.


End file.
